The Dream: Luci's Destiny
by Lobs-StAcEy-Ters
Summary: Yukina is at risk again, so Hiei must kidnap a girl to save his sister. The catch is, this girl's Yusuke's sister...the one that's never talked about. During many risky missions, love sprouts...the decisions are always up to Hiei. hieiOC kuramaOC
1. The Description

**The Dream: Chapter One**

Ok... I 'm not sure why this is the title, but that's okay. So, I don't own any of the characters from **Yu Yu Hakusho**. This is my first fic, so I wouldn't mind if you gave me suggestions for the story. Well, I hope you enjoy it! If this chapter's really boring (but it's short), than you can skip it.

* * *

"The only way is to bring me the girl, that is, if you want your sister back. Bring her here, or else..."

**Chapter 1: A Long, Boring, Big Description**

She was everything. She was a wild tomboy princess—a teenager, but unlike most girls, she was very boyish as well. She enjoyed shopping, cute outfits, hated spiders, and loved romantic movies, but she also enjoyed jumping around and watching bloody fighting martial arts movies.

She was the top in her class with many close competitors. Because of her grades, many of her classmates ignored her. They would describe her as quite, goody-goody like, and smarty-tardy teacher's pet. None of them know her true self. They didn't know the wild and crazy part of her, and because of that, she hated them all. They did not treat her well and acted as if she never existed.

She had only a few friends, but they attended separate schools, or were in a different grade. Many of those friends were friends with her brother that was two years older than her. Her brother was often away or skipping school, so she rarely saw him.

She was also very athletic. She was a competitive swimmer, fast runner, and was on the school athletic teams. She was also part-Chinese and went to China to learn Martial Arts during each summer.

She was about five foot four, one hundred and ten pounds, and was considered slim. She had black hair with dark brown streaks that made her hair look like it had a reddish tint. Her skin was a naturally tan color which went well with her hair.

She was Lucifera Urameshi (aka Luci), and for the last time, she was tired of her boring, pointless life.


	2. Yusuke's Back

**CHAPTER TWO**

So, I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!!!-Stacey (of the lobsters)

* * *

"Hn. Finding a simple human woman for Yukina, you're nearly degrading her value. But fine, I'll be back..."

**Chapter 2: Yusuke's back**

As she returned to her house, she found from her mother that her brother had returned some time that afternoon and was sleeping at the moment.

"You won't need to wait for Yusuke tomorrow because he's going with some of his friends."

Luci nodded and went to her room. **_Nobody really cares about me. They wouldn't notice anything even if I wasn't here. Keiko, Kuwabara, and Suiichi aka Kurama to Yusuke are always gone whenever Yusuke's gone. Where do they go? I don't see how they are allowed back into school. Keiko and Kurama, no doubt because of their good grades, but everyone else? Not that it would really matter, but they all seem to have forgotten me. I used to be in that group with them, but I guess there just isn't anymore room for me. Why can't I just disappear? Go somewhere else, be someone else. I'm so desperate that even being kidnapped sounds fun. I wish I could fly away from here... far, far away._**

She signed and then stood up from her bed and opened a notebook on her desk with things she wrote. She began to sing a song she wrote that was about flying away from her home. She really meant what she sang and then fell back onto her bed to daydream some more.

Next door, her brother was stirred by her singing and thought for a while before returning to sleep.

In the morning when Luci went to school, the principal greeted her as usual. Unlike usual, she did not answer.

"Luci! That is extremely rude! Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel very sick," Luci answered.

"It's not like you to be sick. Perhaps you should go home today."

Instead of going home, Luci went to the roof of her school. She dropped her books onto the floor and she sat down on the floor. Then she suddenly threw out her arms and fell back. There she lay feeling the peaceful breeze, which felt much better than sitting in a classroom.

After she had been there for half an hour, the door to the roof opened. Perhaps just days ago she would have sat up in terror, but she no longer cared. She soon found that the person was her brother, Yusuke.

* * *

-------- Next time: the first conversation between Luci and Yusuke in two years.

Thank you everyone!!! Please review and then continue reading!!! –Stacey


	3. Yusuke and Luci's Conversation

**The Dream: CHAPTER THREE**

I don't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho!!! In the last chapter, Luci's feels depressed and goes onto the roof of her school (something Yusuke would do!), and now someone has just opened the door to the roof.

Well I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!!!-Stacey (of the lobsters)

* * *

"Bring her here, then you can talk." 

**Chapter** **three**: **Luci and Yusuke's Conversation**

"Somebody's in my house!" Yusuke said.

"Go away," she said, her eyes still closed. "I wish not to be bothered."

"Whoa, I've been waiting for this day to see my perfect grade sister to skip a day of school." He began to laugh.

"Shut up, Yusuke, and get the heck out of here," her voice was still calm.

"Now, Luce, you can't just kick me out of my own realm."

"Nor can you," Luci replied boringly.

He sat down beside her. "So what's up? Or as I learned this morn' Que tal?"

"What do you mean what's up?" Luci mumbled.

"Uh, basically, why are you up here? You're like the perfect attendance student and perfect grades. It's not like you to be skipping school."

"Oh really?" she said angrily. "How would you know what I'm like? I almost never see you. I haven't seen you in two years!"

"So...?" he was confused.

"...so you take all my friends with you and look who gets stuck at school? Me!"

Yusuke made a face. "What is, you take all MY friends supposed to me? They are my friends too. You like school, so I figured you'd like it better here. Plus, it would be too dangerous to let you go."

"Pfft. Let me remind you here who's the one who's taken Martial Arts Lessons." She turned away as if she were trying to pretend everything was fine in a sarcastic manner.

"If you know, Luci, what all I had to go through, you'd understand."

"Please, bro. You want me to understand? Why don't you fill me in on all of the details?" Luci sat up a little straighter.

Yusuke seemed amused and after quite some time of staring, he said, "Ah, not now, Luce. You really can come up with some interesting convo's. See ya, I'm going to class." He started to leave.

"Whatever," Luci mumbled as she laid back down again using her arms as a pillow as she stared at the sky.

* * *

Ta-da! Yes, this chapter's short, but the next one's comming right up! So review and then continue reading!! Thanks! -Stacey 

Oh and thank you my reviewers! Rayra6, Hieirox, Dreamrgal

Just a survey thingy

Do you understand what is happening? Any suggestions? Please tell me, I really want to know! Thank you!

Thank you thank you


	4. Dreaming

The Dream: Chapter 4

I don't own YYH. Well I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!!!-Stacey (of the lobsters)

* * *

"Don't be so excited, because I'll kill you before you can accomplish anything."

**Chapter Four: Dreaming**

Meanwhile, Luci's friend was at the principal's office. "Something is seriously wrong with Luci. She quit every school activity she did: student council, beta club, math team, quiz bowl, interact, debate club, DECA, swimming team, trak team—she quit them all, and today she's sick! Luci's never sick!"

"Now, Alice, I'm sure she..." The principal explained to Ali that everyone was out sometime in their life. The only one who seemed to notice anything was Ali.

Instead of riding a bus back to her home, Luci walked. She looked at all the other people that walked hand-in-hand with another, whether it was a mother and child or a boyfriend and girlfriend. Many groups of friends danced around on the streets.

Luci watched other people for a little longer and thought to herself, **_Nobody notices me. If I were gone, on one would notice. They'd just continue walking along. I should write Keiko and Ali suicide letters, but I really don't have what it takes to do it. I just—just wish someone could take me away, so I can live a different life. It doesn't really seem that bad to be kidnapped, as long as I can have some kind of thriller. Maybe I can run away. This is a pretty big city to be able to hide in, but staying here is not what I want. I want to go far, far away._**

Luci sighed as she opened their front door. She could hear Yusuke on the phone. "Yes! Ok, tonight at one A.M., be prepared to lose! What? Of course my mom won't find out. Besides, if I hear her walking the stairs, I'll get off immediately. Oh, her? She joined some garden club and won't be back until eight. Oh, stupid, tell Botan I'll talk to her tomorrow. Whatever, man. See ya later, ok, okay, bye."

Luci continued walking up the stairs into her room**_. I don't know what that was about, but he better not be seeing someone else other than Keiko. I don't think I'll like this new Botan girl._**

Luci wasted away the rest of the day doing practically nothing until she was finally in bed. Like always, she was having an interesting dream...

She was doing a play with her friend Ali and her mother. Ali was supposed to be an agent coming to kidnap her mother. Luci was running around, and Ali pretended to shoot her with a pistol. Luci pretended to die, but then Ali turned into a manly beast. This Ali-beast was truly trying to attack her mother. She frantically ran up and down and kicked the beast causing the beast to turn on her. She punched the beast but the beast just wouldn't stop. "I'll get rid of you forever now!" The beast yelled and pulled out a knife and stuck through her right palm. Luci yelled out in pain. (Dream ends here.)

Luci woke up panting heavily. She moved around in her bed and felt a cool, hard metal at her neck.

"Don't move," someone said. Luci slowely turned her head. In the corner of her eye, she could see someone no older than her brother that was short with black spiky hair.


	5. Kidnapped

**The Dream: Chapter 5**

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I own my own characters. Okay, well anyways, enjoy! In this chapter, you'll find that Luci respects her brother Yusuke a lot, and really cared for him A LOT too.

In the last chapter, Luci woke up after a weird dream to find a sword pointing at her neck.

So, I'm really starting now! Stacey, lobster manager... (oh and 'he' is Hiei)

* * *

**Chapter Five- Kidnapped**

"AAHHHHHH!" Luci screamed. She seemed to calm down after a second later. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had a bad dream," Luci said nervously.

"Come with me." He said.

"Um, well, can I change into something else?"

He looked at her for a quick second. She wasn't wearing much because of the high temperature.

"Oh—sorry," he said, and turned around, blushing slightly. Then, "Hn. Make it quick."

Luci slipped on a pair of bright red cheerleading shorts and her swim team shirt. She thought, _This isn't as bad as it may seem. I'll get my wish of being kidnapped, plus it's by a super hot guy. He really doesn't feel like the bad person he's trying to be. I might was well go with him, although I could probably pull a few moves on him and call the police, the sissy thing to do._

"Okay, I'm done," Luci said. "I need to go downstairs. You can come too—if you think I'm trying to escape, that is." Her pursuer pulled a hood over his head and followed Luci. Luci went down her stairs and as she came back up to her room, Yusuke was running out of their computer room and was about to go back to his room when he saw her.

"Who's—" Yusuke saw a carefully disguised short person that held a sword at Luci's throat. "Let her go." Because it was very dark in that hallway, Yusuke could not identify the face of the kidnapper. The kidnapper swiftly carried Luci back to her room and disappeared out the window.

He jumped from tree to tree carrying her as she spoke to him.

"So, how long do you plan to keep me in this uncomfortable position???"

"Hn, as long as I wish." He kept jumping.

"Oh? You think you're so awesome just because you can jump around all fast and stuff. I'm sure me and my bro could do the same."

"Human boys? Well, I really doubt that. He wouldn't be able to even survive ten seconds."

"Oh really? My brother's always fighting at school. He can beat every single guy at our school. I probably could too, but I'm not the type to fight for no reason. You should see how many times he's beaten Kuwabara, not that you really care, because no one cares about Kuwabara—plus you don't even know him. Hey, why'd you stop? Are you scared now? But I really doubt that."

"Hn, Kuwabara. So some human can actually beat that loud mouthed idiot. Who ever guessed?" He smirked.

"You don't seem to get tired, now do you? Let's stop here for a while." Luci asked with a yawn. They stopped on a strong tree limb.

"So, the princess is tired, isn't she? Well don't expect everything to be your way. I don't take orders from others."

SMACK!!! Luci smacked him so unexpectedly that he almost fell off. "What's with the high and mighty act? It's not like you're some prince or something, and even if you were, what makes you think I'm listening to you. The only reason I'm coming with you is because I'm super bored at home, don't want to take my Bio final, and am getting back at Yusuke for all the trouble he caused!!! Who are you anyways?"

_The next time she tries a foolish move like that--oh well, might as well play along. I must get Yukina at all costs_. "Hiei. How do you know Urameshi?" Hiei asked suddenly interested.

"Oh, so you're just another one of those people that I just can't stand. They go around saying, 'Urameshi's sister, bring me a Coke. Oh, that's Urameshi's sister.' Blah, blah, and blah. That's all I'm called. Nobody knows me as Luci!"

_Yusuke has a sister?_ Hiei thought to himself. _No matter, nothing's stopping me from getting Yukina back. Yukina, wait for me. I'm coming._

"Fine, we'll stay here until morning," said Hiei finally giving in.

"Yay! Thanks, Hiei." Luci was jumping all over that tree ecstatically. "Sorry, I have mood swings sometimes. I can be serious and hyper, a two-in-one person! Don't do anything sneaky, although that's probably impossible. But since you probably don't sleep, you can go out and have your fun or stay here with me."

"Hn. I won't wait for you to sleep late. You're getting up early."

Luci climbed up to another branch and fell asleep against the trunk thinking, _Ooh, this is going to be fun._


	6. The Rescue Plan

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny CHAPTER SIX**

Hey! WELL, after you read, tell me what you think. Luci seems to have a personality change every .... Well, yeah, you know. Now that's she's been kidnapped, will Yusuke go rescue her? (Well nah, duh he will... but oh well.) Well enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Stacey

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Rescue Plan**

Kuwabara woke up hearing the Cat Dance ring of his cell phone. He leaned over and picked it up. "Who would call this early in the morning? Hello? Yusuke! Why'd you call me? What??? She's been kidnapped?? How's that possible, can't she fight? Okay, I'm coming over right now. Hold on though, I can't wake Sis, or she'll really be—okay, I'm coming. Hey, I am not stupid! Right, bye." Kuwabara quickly slipped on something and rushed over to Yusuke's house.

"So, we need to find Kurama and Hiei."

"Urameshi! What? We don't need that little shrimp. I doubt he'd care about your business. I mean Botan had to bribe him into rescuing you a long time ago."

"Ok, whatever, then find Kurama."

"How should I know where he lives?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well, you were at the wedding weren't you?"

"Weddings aren't at people's houses! They're at churches."

"Oh, right." Yusuke went and grabbed a phone book.

"Min, Minah, Minam, Minamino, Shiori. There it is. We shouldn't call and disturb the whole family. Let's walk there and eventually find his window."

"Okay, whatever Urameshi, I was just about to say that."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked to where Kurama's house was. They easily found out which room was Kurama's; it was the only one with lights on in it. Yusuke jumped up onto a small platform before Kurama's window and knocked on it. Inside he could see Kurama look up from a text book then run over to open the window.

"Whoa, I thought we were the only ones awake at this hour," Yusuke said pointing at Kuwabara who was still on the driveway.

"Well, I guess I needed to study for this last exam final before school is over," Kurama said. Kuwabara eventually clambered into Kurama's window.

"Aaaaah!" Kuwabara gasped. "Bio final tomorrow! If I don't pass, I won't make it into college! I need to study—right now. Kurama, you have a book, right? Come on let me—"

"We have more important things to do right now," Yusuke reminded him.

Yusuke turned and said to Kurama, "My sister has been kidnapped. It was by someone extremely fast. I guess I could have caught him, but I just didn't react fast enough because all of the fighting stopped. This person had a strong energy level, so I decided to call us all together."

Kurama nodded. "Do you think it may be a demon that somehow got through the barrier? Well, are you going to call Hiei?"

"Nope. He's probably out somewhere not doing his job, that's it. He probably let some demon in at the barrier somehow and then that demon snatched your sis, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Quit talking, Kuwabara! We're just wasting time. Come on Kurama, let's go." Yusuke jumped out of the window with the two others following.

-----PART TWO-----

Luci woke with the sound of Hiei slicing trees. She rubbed her eyes and then called out to him. "Hiei—"

Hiei jumped to a tree limb adjacent from the one Luci stood on. "We're leaving."

"Wait a second. Can't you tell me something—at least where I'm going and why you're taking me there when you could be taking someone else?"

Hiei was going to say, 'Hn," but when he looked into her eyes, he could see an expression that reminded him of Yukina's sweet smiling face. Hiei jumped to the same limb as the one Luci was on and sat down beside her.

_He seems sorrowful_, Luci thought, _like he's been through a lot of hard things. I can see it in his eyes. On the outside he is proud and arrogant, but in the inside he is very fragile and innocent. He looks as if he wanted to say something to someone...anyone, but he can't. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining stuff, but even if I were to ask him, I really doubt he would admit it._

"Someone asked me to bring you to them," Hiei finally said. Luci sat down and scooted toward him. "And, he has my sister as a hostage, that's all."

Luci leaned closer to Hiei and whispered, "I knew you had a good reason to go into my window in the first place. Please, tell me more, of your life and feelings. It's okay... and it may be hard, but I'll listen." The more she spoke, the purer and sweeter it sounded.

Hiei found her staring in his eyes and he was blushing slightly. "I was careless when he took her. I've known her for two years almost. When I was just a baby, I was cast out of our home because I was a fire demon. They were all ice people. I was cursed. I was brought up by a band of thieves, but I became so powerful that they were all afraid of me, so I eventually left that place. The only memory I had of my home was the tear gem given to me by my mother, and one day I lost it. That's when I decided I needed a Jagan eye. After I had surgery to implant that third eye, I found my homeland and went there. The people there were all afraid of me. I eventually met one of my mother's friends, and she told me I had a sister, Yukina. I went searching for Yukina and the tear gem, but I was unable to find them. After that I started stealing from the human world, and I was eventually caught by the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, your brother."

"My brother, a spirit detective? That's weird, but do continue."

"Along with Kurama, I was put on probation by Koenma, the son of King Enma. We later both became spirit detectives along with Yusuke and Kuwabara and had many cases, one of which was to rescue Yukina. When I finally met Yukina for the first time, I found that she was tortured for her tear gems by greedy men. When she was rescued, I didn't tell her I was her brother and to this day, she still doesn't know, although she may have some ideas running through her head. Later on, we were soon asked to join the dark tournament in the demon world. We that tournament, but there were many new cases..." Hiei continued on about how he fought Sensui and clarified many things. "I was later asked by Mukuro to join her forces, and I did. But then I returned to the human world for Yukina, but when I went to Genkai's temple, she was gone. Now that man has asked me to bring you to him in exchange for Yukina, and that is all." _Why did I tell her all of this anyway? I don't care at all for this human girl. I don't even know her--_

"Hiei," Luci murmured, "I feel sorrow for you, although I've never been through anything like that. I'm sorry he took Yukina, and I will go with you to get her back. I promise. Let's go." She leaned on his shoulder.

"I—" Hiei stopped. For the first time in his life, he seemed hesitant about something. Suddenly he could hear someone yelling.

"Luce! Luci!!! You're here somewhere!" It was Yusuke.

"Oh crap, that's my bro, let's go Hiei, I don't want him to find me." Hiei picked her up and leaped away.

* * *

**Thanks**:

_**EyeoftheTiger,KissoftheDragon**_

_**Psycho24**_

_**Dreamrgal**_

_**Hieirox**_

_**Rayra6**_


	7. Enter the Fortress

**The Dream: Luci's Destingy CHAPTER SEVEN**

I won't be able to update as quickly because of school...

Please Review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Into the Fortress**

Yusuke followed what ever energy source of Luci's that he could sense. Along with Kurama and Kuwabara, he went through a forest running rapidly. Suddenly all could hear Kuwabara trip. "Quit being so clumsy," Yusuke said. He then noticed a foot away was Luci's watch. "This is Luci's. She's been this way. Still it would have been much easier finding her if we had Hiei. We could use his Jagan to find her. Oh well, that's just too bad." He walked along a little longer and suddenly jumped into a tree. "I can feel her close. Luce! Luci! You're here somewhere!"

"That's Hiei," Kurama said suddenly pointing in his direction.

"Why that little punk, kidnapping your sis like that, why I oughtta—I told you he was no good! Urameshi, you need to beat him into pulp—if I don't get to him before you." Kurama coughed at the thought.

"Why is—how did—never mind, we need to keep up and keep going." Yusuke used to spirit energy to make him go as if he were flying from tree to tree with the two others following.

They continued on until they came to a gate. It was big, tall, and black.

"Where's the button?" Kuwabara asked.

"What button?" said Yusuke.

"Well, anyone could tell you! The one that opens the gate. In cartoons there's a button that always works. They hide it under a mat sometimes."

"Really?" Kurama asked. "I would think that there would be a trap door rather than a button."

"He's right about that, Kuwabara," Yusuke said laughing. "Well, we'd better find a way in before Kuwabara does anything stupid, oh wait, everything he does is stupid." (Big Grin).

"Hey... that's not funny Urameshi, you better shut it before I beat YOU into pulp."

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Yusuke said. "How do we get in this thing?"

"Well it seems that whoever doing this—that shrimp—wants to keep us out," Kuwabara said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Kurama said. "First, why would Hiei care so much about kidnapping a human girl, especially if it was Yusuke's sister. I doubt he's trying to get any kind of revenge; he no longer cares for revenge."

Then the gate began to open slowly. "Look, guys, it's opening." Kuwabara said.

"Well isn't that a surprise," Yusuke said sarcastically, "I wouldn't have believed it without Kuwabara telling me. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The trio marched into the gate and entered a mansion. When they entered the door slowly closed. "This is kinda spooky," Kuwabara said.

"Well, I suppose you're getting the tickle feeling again. What wrong, Kurama?"

Kurama was staring at a—camera. Someone was watching them. Then out of a speaker blazed, "I will do you a deal. You will first go through a maze, and if you survive, you must fight my warriors. After that you can have the girl back."

"I don't like this feeling, Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "There's probably some trap."

"I suppose we don't have much other choice," said Kurama.

"Why don't you just come out and face me like a man?" Yusuke shouted.

A screen dropped down from the ceiling. A face of a fat man appeared on it. "I am here to negotiate the return of the girl," the man spoke.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!!

If I make any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks a lot!

-Stacey


	8. Unconscious

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter 8**

Hey everyone! I worked hard on this story!! Please review, it keeps me going!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unconscious**

Hiei and Luci finally arrived at a black gate. When they landed the gate automatically opened.

"Are you frightened?" Hiei asked.

"No! Of course not!" Luci said defiantly. "Not at all..." Hiei looked at her with disbelief. "No, really. I mean, I would have gotten away already if I really was frightened."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Pfft...Hi-ei, you don't have to be so mean!" Luci joked, slapping slightly on the arm. Hiei responded quickly by twisting her arm.

"Ow, Hiei, that hurt." Luci made a face. Suddenly she was serious again. "Hiei, you know what? You may think you're doing the right thing, but whoever this guy is may have other plans. I'm not sure this will help you as much as you think."

"Don't tell me how to think. I know what I'm doing, but I guess you're admitting you're scared."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am a little uneasy, but right now, I feel at ease." _What am I saying?_

"What are you saying? That's pathetic."

"Oh shut up."

"ENTER PLEASE," a loud voice boomed from the speakers.

Luci hurried in with Hiei following. When they entered the building, a screen dropped down. The fat man appeared on the screen. "Welcome, Luci. You may enter the door on your right. Go now."

_This is all too strange, oh well. I was an idiot to ever agree to this. Might as well go. But Hiei--I wonder if... does he actually care about me at all? Ah, probably not, but never doubt anything, or it'll never happen._ Luci looked at Hiei. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I may not see you again." She ran up to him and gave him a slight hug and then went through the door on the right."

"Oh how sweet," the fat man said.

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded immediately.

"Oh, _her_. She's fine, or at least for right now she is."

"I brought you the girl, return her at once."

"Foolish, Hiei. You should have held onto the girl so much longer when you had the chance, but now she's gone, where's you're hostage? I still have Yukina, what have you got?"

Hiei was furious. How could he be tricked by a pathetic human? _I should have foreseen this with the Jagan._ He ran to the door that Luci had entered and broke it down. He found another door in its place. After breaking about seven doors, he found it was hopeless. More doors would keep appearing.

"It's useless, Hiei. I have more tasks for you to do. I have a couple challengers who are challenging my strength. I want you to fight them."

**Part Two:**

After entering the door, she found herself locked in a room. The room suddenly began to fill with gas. After a matter of seconds, she had fallen unconscious.

**-Luci's Point of View-**

Oh, it was hot. Very hot. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was locked to some kind of special chair. There were cords attached to my arms. I saw that I was in the room alone. I could not get out. I saw that there were many machines I did not recognize. There was a computer. I leaned as far as I could and saw that on the screen there was a big chart with a bunch of confusing numbers. I tried to see what it meant. I saw the words, 'Elemental Spirit Energy.' What is Elemental Spirit Energy? No clue. I suddenly heard voices, so I quickly resumed my sleeping position. A group of people entered the room.

I heard one say, "The sleeping effect should have worn off by now. Why isn't she awake?"

Another said, "Sir, it should just be a few minutes. What do you think, Octavos?"

There was no reply. I heard footsteps come closer to me. I could feel someone looming over me. Suddenly a hand slapped my face. I cringed.

"See?" The man said. "She's been listening to us the whole time. She might have heard something useful."

"How? Impossible!! Octavos, explain yourself."

"It must be because of her life energy type, Brochis. Is that not why the master wanted her here?"

"Are you telling me that she knows?"

"Most likely." The one called Octavos drew out a dagger and pointed it at my neck. I am frightened and helpless. Does Hiei really mean to harm me? Oh wait, I remember now, her sister was kidnapped, but still.

"What do you know?" Octavos asked me.

"Let me get out of this—chair thingy, first, then I'll tell you." I said trying to act like I was not frightened. If I wasn't in this very uncomfortable chair, I wouldn't have been so frightened, but I can't even move! There's nothing I can do.

"There's nothing you can do. I'm the one with the knife at your throat. If you don't answer quickly, I can kill you. I don't need to know what you know if you're dead. So be a good girl and answer quickly." He smiled evilly. I could see all of his brown and blackened teeth. I grimaced.

"Well, I have friends that are looking for me right now, and if you don't let me free, I'll tell them what I know, so it'll get out to everyone." I said.

"Hmph. You forget that I can kill you before you get the chance, smart one."

"Yes, I am smart," I said unable to think of anything else. Then I came up with an idea. "I know about my special powers. If you kill me, I'll be dead, but I can use telepathic communication, and a split second before I die, they'll all know—all eight of them, so you better think again." Splendid. The best lie I had ever come up with. What was the most pleasing was that he actually believed me.

"Well, I guess that I have no choice then." He was going to let me free, and after that, I could knock them all out and escape. He undid the clasps on my wrists and ankles. I was stretching when suddenly, I was hit on the head and fell unconscious once again.

* * *

Review please!! Thanks people who reviewed for me before (Hieirox, Rayra6!!!)

--Stacey


	9. Recruiting

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter 9**

**Hey! Thanks, all my reviewers!! I hope you like this chapter!! Please review! Compliments are cool. Constructive critisism is good. Flames are too... I mean if there is something reasonable about them of course...**

**Review Please! Thank'you!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Recruiting**

**PART ONE:**

"I am here to negotiate the return of the girl."

"Yeah, that's us," Yusuke replied suspiciously.

"I take it that you men are familiar with the ways of fighting..."

"So what if we aren't?" Kuwabara said.

The fat man ignored that. "I want you to fight some of my best men. I'd say two people to be precise. It will be a three versus two battle."

"Alrighty, a fight to win back the sis. Sounds like fun. How about I take them all by myself?"

"Uh, Urameshi," Kuwabara said cluelessly, "well, you know... isn't this kind of like when we fought the Toguro brothers to get back Yukina?"

"Ah, sorta, but it won't be such a challenge for us this time." Yusuke was overconfident.

_I should agree with Yusuke on that_, Kurama thought. _What if they really could find someone that could match our strength?_ Suddenly the thought came to him. He knew who they had to fight. _It's him! It must be him!_ _Well, and the other one must be_...

**PART** **TWO**:

She woke up and found herself inside a cell. It was not at all nicely furnished, like a jail cell. She wanted to go back asleep. She closed her eyes for not more than five seconds before she felt a slap on her face. Luci rubbed her face and saw a mean looking lady starring at her.

"Wake up. Hurry up get do what they want ya to do. Boss says when that's done, I get to have that." The woman pointed to the pearl necklace that she wore.

Luci was mad. That necklace had been with her most of her life, and a foul woman was not about to take it away from her. "THAT'S—" Luci spotted something that the lady had. Keys.

"What was that again?" The lady said angrily.

"I never liked this necklace; you can have it now if you want. Here I'll put it on." Luci hopped on and put it on her neck. A split second later she hit the lady in the back of her neck and knocked her out. "Good job, Luci." Luci then slipped on the uniform the lady wore, took the keys, and then left. She suddenly heard a call. "Everyone report to the Master for the selection process. Those not present will have extra work." A huge mob of people walked out immediately dragging Luci with them. She tried to escape but it was no use.

**PART** **THREE**:

"It's useless, Hiei. I have more tasks for you to do. I have a couple challengers who are challenging my strength. I want you to fight them."

Hiei was trapped. He had no other option. He had to do it. "Hn. Fighting humans to free Yukina, that nearly peaks my interest, but so be it. Where are they?"

"Not yet, you need to pick someone else to fight with you. There are three of them."

"Weak humans are of no good. I fight alone."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hiei, you never learn. You forget that I have the girls. You must obey me."

"Hn." Hiei was outraged. _Fatty is wasting my time! There is no point in fighting useless intruders. Once I see his actual self, he'll be dead. Jagan's of no use; he's used talismans. _

"I take that as a yes." The man chuckled evilly. Soon a door to the left opened. He motioned for Hiei to enter. Hiei saw a row of people grouped together. "Line up." The man barked.

"Yes sir!" They all replied in unison. They all lined up in a surprisingly straight line. There were about fifty or more people. They all looked extremely weak. The man probably wanted him to choose one of those people just to weaken him. _I don't trust these people_, Hiei thought. _I can't trust anyone. I'm alone always will be alone. If I'm not fighting alone, then I need to be cautious. These humans can pull off dirty tricks if I'm not careful._

He began walking past the line of people trying to sense if there were any people worthy of standing beside him. _So many worthless humans..._ Hiei was about to pick a random person when someone caught his eye. It was Luci, or at least it looked like her.

* * *

Please review!!! If you don't something bad will happen!!! (like me not reviewing and writing very short chapters!!!) 

Thanks!!! --Stacey


	10. The Beginning of a Fight

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Ten**

**Thanks my reviewers!!! I hope you like chapter ten! I don't own YYH. I rewrote this chapter, so it's a bit different.**

**Read and REVIEW!!! -Stacey**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of a Fight**

"So, he wants us to fight someone," Yusuke said to Kurama and Kuwabara while walking down a long hallway.

"Yeah, I guess. I... think...well..." Kuwabara was confused.

"Forget you, man. You don't know anything, seriously. What do you think Kurama?"

"I...I think I know who we're to fight."

"You aren't serious are you?" Kuwabara asked. He peered closely at Kurama. "Hey! You better not have some physic ability or something that you never told us about!!"

"Shut it, Kuwabara." Yusuke turned to Kurama. "So what were you saying again?"

They walked to an arena-like area. It was big, as in huge. Kurama pointed toward something. "I'll think you'll find out right now." It was they. They were it.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "He's not serious making us fight them!"

Hiei was leaning on a wall half asleep and looked quite bored. Beside him stood Luci. Luci looked up and saw them. "Holy—" _That fat guy doesn't actually expect me to fight my brother, does he? _

**Flashback**: Luci's POV

Oh, crap, I can't get out of this. They just keep pulling me along. I would have shouted for them to release me long ago, but it would not be very smart to be so conspicuous. I mean, I don't want to get caught, do I? Suddenly the screen comes down again. What's up with the screen? Why can't he just come in person? Oh right, he's probably scare that someone else will come beat up his sorry self...like me. Anyways, he was barking and hollering:

"LINE UP!"

So that's what I—and a million other military-uniform-clad people did. I was trying to look normal and calm. I was looking around so no one could recognize my face. Then I saw him. It was Hiei. He was looking quite sexy actually. (Oh, what am I thinking?!) But he was! I'm serious! His hair and his face and... I better stop before I get carried away.

Well, he comes up to me anyways despite my attempts to stay hidden and says,

"Come with me."

That's what I did. Then that freaky screen comes back down again! It's the fat guy! He scares me. He's got two hideous bumps on the top of his head. The worst thing that could happen now is that I'm sent back to that cell with, in my opinion, that lezzie warden person. She was really weird! She scared me too. Hiei wouldn't let him take me back, would he? Well, he did let me go the first time, so I doubt he would care to keep me from going back to that horrid cell again... Too bad...

"So, you have successfully escaped that cell, haven't you?" The fat man said.

Oh crap, busted! No! I refuse! I'm not going back!

"I—I," I stammered. "I'm not going back!"

"Hmm... That's right, isn't it? You'll just escape again. Besides, our friend Hiei here has picked you."

Ah...he had picked me...as what?! Oh shoot, what was I going to have to do?

"WHAT?!"

"You will fight along side him against the intruders," the fat guy replied. "Basically, you're fighting for your freedom, while he's fighting for his sister. Fair enough, isn't it?"

"Mistake number one," I said arrogantly. "I'm going to find where you are and kick your butt. Quit hiding, you coward!"

I was going to keep blabbering, but Hiei looked a bit irritated. That's not good, not good at all. I quickly shut up and then said:

"Where do we go?"

"Hmph, wherever we're supposed to go." Hiei was not amused.

"I—"

I must be nice...I must be nice... don't be stupid... don't say anything stupid.

"Ok... so, um... where's that?"

The fat guy said, "You're about to see."

Suddenly there was a bright light and then I find myself in a huge...I mean gigantically hugely immensely big...—well, a giant arena.

**End of Flashback**

"Whoa, Urameshi! That's your sis!"

"I think I noticed..."

"And she's with that punk, Hiei!"

"Kuwabara..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"But—oh...ok." Kuwabara leaned closer to Yusuke and whispered, "Are you actually going to fight them?"

"Don't seem to have a choice. Plus, I could use a nice battle."

"You could kill each other though!" Kuwabara said, frustrated.

"That's his point, isn't it?" Kurama said looking at a screen.

The fat guy was back. "Well, I think we should begin..." he chuckled evilly.

"Hey, you!" Yusuke shouted. "What's the point of this?"

"Well, I'm sure you all know what's going to happen. Winner takes all. It's that simple."

"But—" Luci began. "But that's not fair! How are they intruding?"

"They came in without permission of course."

"That's not true," Kuwabara argued. "That weird gate thing creaked open for us to enter. We didn't barge in."

"Quit with foolish human arguments and fight. This bores me." Hiei threw off his cloak.

"My pleasure," Yusuke replied. "I'll teach you not to steal people out of a window."

Luci felt torn apart. "You, guys, don't do this..."

The fat man said, "This will be a three versus two battle—"

"WHAT?" Yusuke said. "There's no way she's fighting! She's a girl, seriously."

"Women aren't meant to fight," Hiei said.

That outraged her. How could they say such a thing about her? She wasn't totally defenseless. Sure, she didn't want to fight, but to state that she couldn't fight? Who were they to say such things about her? She _had_ taken martial arts lessons after all.

"I _so_ can fight. Yusuke, don't you be thinking that I even wanted you to come here. I agreed on coming here."

"What?"

"You heard me. I agreed on coming here. I wanted to come here," Luci stated the facts clearly to her dumbstruck brother.

"Why?"

"Oh, I suppose I don't like the way I'm treated. No one respects me properly. People are always saying, 'Oh, that's Yusuke's sister' or 'Come here, Urameshi's sister.' How am I not a Urameshi? What did you just say? 'She's a girl, seriously.' How does that make me any less privileged? Huh? I do know how to fight!" Luci was mad and wasn't about to admit the fact that she didn't want all the fighting to take place.

"I—" Yusuke couldn't speak.

"Hmph," Hiei said, amused, "so she actually does care about her life."

Luci turned to Hiei angrily. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily either! I can fight, and I'll prove it to you. Come on, people let's go."_ Bro may have fought a lot at those tournaments like Hiei said, but how much can he actually do? He can't be that much stronger than me._

**-In the meeting room-**

Meanwhile, in a cold, dark room, many humans sat in a circle with Yukina tied up beside them. The fat man with two bumps on his head spoke. "She doesn't seem to realize the others' strength, or her own. One way or another, they'll **all** be weakened, and when that's through, I'll have complete power! What idiots to fall into such a simple, yet brilliant plan. Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Yukina was bound and gagged in a chair thinking two herself, _Oh no! What have they gotten themselves into? Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama... please be okay. Don't fight each other. I won't be able to take that..._

* * *

Yes, this chapter may be a bit confusing, please tell me if it is!!! 

Next time they will fight, and no, I will not have Luci be all powerful and stuff, because that's just stupid.

How did you like the way I did the flashback? I'm trying something new.

**EyeoftheDragon,KissoftheTiger**- Thanks a lot for reviewing! Please review again! Thank you!!

**Rayra6**- Thank you for reviewing! So there! Hiei said 'hmph' this chapter instead. It's a bit longer than last time... 1000 something words! And no, Luci's not all powerful... that would be totally MS wouldn't it?

**HieiRox**- Thankya for reviewing again! Hiei isn't the type of person to ... you know.... I'm going to wait some more chapters .... I'm not going to make it easy on Luci at all... You know that Luci likes Hiei Lots, but Hiei doesn't quite feel the same... yep.

**Dreamrgal**- Thank you for reviewing!! Review again if you can!! Thank you!!!

Thank you all my reviewers. If you don't review for me, people that are reading, bad things will happen. **BAD** THINGS WILL HAPPEN!!!!!! THAT"S NOT GOOD BECAUSE IT'S BAD!!!! Review please!! Thank you!

--Stacey, dedicated author(ess)


	11. A Messy Fight

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny: Chapter Eleven**

I don't own **YYH**... This goes for the rest of the story because I'm too lazy to type it all out every single chapter... and I forget.

Thank you those whom reviewed me. I hope you can review again. Please give me some suggestions!!! I'm about to get writer's block.

This chapter is very confusing. Basically they're all fighting each other. There are a few misunderstandings, but they are all exhausted at the very end. That is Mr. Fat guy's plan. "To wear them all out." So he can to plan 1B...

Please **review**!!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Messy Fight**

They were fighting. Friends all were fighting each other. How did this happen? It was all because of this evil, I mean very evil fat man with two bumps on his head.

Hiei and Yusuke were fighting so fast that not many could see their movement. Everyone else was pretty much watching. Luci was shocked. She couldn't understand how they could move so quickly. Her mouth hung open watching the two of them fight. They were simply punching each other very quickly. Nothing more.

They suddenly both stopped. Yusuke grinned. "Seems that you haven't weakened any since we last fought." Hiei said nothing and drew out his katana. He swatted at Yusuke with the sword and Yusuke dodged. Luci saw it all as a blur.

Suddenly Yusuke shot out a spirit gun. Hiei formed an energy barrier. They both stopped at once.

"Hn, you've gotten a good bit stronger," Hiei said.

"I know." Yusuke began to power up and Hiei did the same.

"They'll blow the place up!" Kuwabara said.

Luci watched in amazement. _What's happening? Since when could Yusuke do all of this?_

"We can't stop two angry powerful men," Kurama said. "It seems they are really going to fight for real this time. It's not their pride that keeps them fighting, they each have their own morals."

"You guys," Luci said to Kurama and Kuwabara. "Isn't this a three on two fight? Why are we all standing here watching them fight?"

"It would be best to leave them alone," Kurama replied.

"Ugh! I hate guys; they always have to stick to their codes! Can't do this, can't do that!"

**-Meanwhile in the Computer Room-**

A man said. "Octavos, it's time."

"Tension, 30%, 50%..." Another man said.

"Elemental Spirit Energy altering."

**-Back in Arena-**

"It seems like it's time to fight for real." He removed his bandana, revealing an eye. He then removed the bandages from his right arm.

"Eek!" Luci shuddered. "A third eye! That's pretty freaky." _What am I doing? I'm supposed to show everyone that I'm not just some spectator girl! Yusuke, I'll show you!!_

Hiei began to power up even more. "HAAAAAA...." Energy was at the tips of his fingers. His right arm was black. "Dragon..."

Kurama was the only one who saw it happen. She was gone_. I sense another presence. _

Luci popped up behind Yusuke and grabbed his arms into a strong lock. She was mad. "...of the Darkness..."

"What are you doing!" Yusuke demanded.

"Holding onto you," Luci replied.

"Fl—Kurama what are you doing!" Kurama had popped up before Hiei.

"I'm stopping you."

"Don't interfere—"

Kurama turned into Youko form and brought out a whip. Hiei drew out his katana and they began to spar.

"You're always thinking I'm some petty, sissy, whatever! I'm not!" Luci shouted with anger. She started punching Yusuke rapidly. Yusuke blocked the punches easily, but he knew there was something wrong with her.

_She's not that fast. What's happening? She's probably twice as fast as usual, but still couldn't compare to any of us. I'd say she could be a C level fighter as of now. _

Yusuke suddenly slipped on something and fell down, allowing Luci to land a hard punch straight onto his nose.

Yusuke started looking abnormal. Markings appeared on his skin. He was turning into his demon form, and he couldn't control it.

Luci was confused. "What's happenin—" Kurama and Hiei both stopped. Kuwabara ran up and swooped Luci in his arms.

"Uh, you'll thank me later, but it's not safe bei—" WHACK! Luci had smacked him.

"Don't try to tell me what to do! Now what's happening?" It was too late. A hand enclosed on her face and slammed her into the wall. Luci was too weak to move. "Yu—suke?" she said. The demon was not done. He started shooting energy blasts at her.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all ran to save her. All three of them began to fight Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara pleaded. "Don't do this!"

"Yusuke, snap out of it!"

Everyone stopped. A very beat up Luci stood up. "I'm sorry; I guess I have caused you...much trouble. Please stop... I—uh...ugh..." She toppled down. Yusuke suddenly realized what was happening.

He landed on the ground and sat down, extremely tired. He saw what he had done to his sister. Kuwabara did not know what was going on.

"Urameshi! Look what you did!! You're going to pay." He ran up to Yusuke and began to punch him. Yusuke allowed himself to be beat up by Kuwabara.

Hiei and Kurama were both exhausted. They fell onto the ground with no energy.

Suddenly the screen dropped down again. The fat man appeared. "Hiei, it seems your team has been defeated. I will give you one last chance to save your sister."

"What?" Kuwabara said. "This guy has a sister?" _Well, I guess it does explain why he'd do all of this stuff...I think... _

_What does the man plan to do? Will Hiei save Yukina? Will Luci survive? _

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry this was a very short chapter... the story part isn't even 1000 words.... it's more like 800... but oh well. Was this chapter confusing? Please review and tell me! I'm sorry, this chapter is crap, or at least I think it is. I hope the next one will be better.

**Zenona56**- Thank you for reviewing.

**I'm Stupid Get Over It**- Thanks for reviewing! Mary Sue's like... well ...um.... EX: Mary Sue is a magical lady born with mysterious serpent eyes and blue hair. She's just a 'normal' teenager when one day, a person calls her to a quest. She must enter the strange Other World and meet many others. ...... and blah.... stuff like that.... that is to cliche.... and yeah... I'm not a very good explainer... but that's ok...

Thanks again!

Please review!!!

-**Stacey**, dedicated author(ess)


	12. Painful Decisions

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twelve**

**I DON'T OWN YYH!!! PLEASE review! **

* * *

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter 12: Painful Decisions**

Everyone was exhausted. Luci was beat up and fainted minutes ago. Hiei and Kurama could stand, but were both very tired. Yusuke was regretting everything he had done, was totally beat and Kuwabara was tired from punching Yusuke.

Then the screen came down and a large iron gate opened from the arena. The fat man on the screen said,

"Hiei, please enter the room. Everyone else stay where you are, otherwise we'll we forced to resort to more painful measures."

"Don't go, Hiei. It's a trap for sure!" Kurama warned him, his voice weak and breathing harsh from the fight.

"You have no other option, Hiei," the fat man said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I have a hostage." Here his grin widened even more.

Hiei stood up and limped through the gate into the darkness, his footsteps against the metal floor slowly fading away the farther he walked. Then the huge metal gate slammed shut. After just a matter of seconds, the room suddenly began to fill up with gas.

"Oh no! It's sleeping gas!" Kurama gasped. "Don't breathe it!"

But, no one had enough energy to try to resist. They were all too exhausted. One by one, they fell unconscious onto the hard metal floor of the arena.

--

Luci's head ached really badly. It was cold... really cold... She opened her eyes, and immediately regretted it, for she was dizzy and blinded by the light. Closing her eyes and feeling around would do for now. Concentrating enough to use her senses, she felt cold metal around her wrists. Risking to open her eyes again, she soon discovered that her wrists were chained to the wall, and her toes skimmed the ground. Apparently she was once again, in a metal cell of sorts. Her ankles were shackled to the lower part of the wall. Her arms ached like fire and her head felt like one huge fissure split through her brain. And to top it off, she couldn't remember how she got there. Where exactly was she?

Turning her head slightly, as not to move her already sore wrists, she saw another girl chained beside her. The girl had on a sea green kimono tied with a cerulean obi. Her hair was ice blue with a hint of green, and her eyes were a fiery crimson color. At her feet were a couple of pearl-looking gems. Her face was shiny... tears, Luci concluded. Her observation mode was soon broken by some sounds. They were sort of fuzzy and hard to make out, but they started to clear after some concentration.

"LUCI! LUCI!" It was Yusuke.

She also heard Kuwabara calling out, "YUUUUUKIIIINAAAAA!!"

_How the heck am I supposed to get out of here_? Luci thought. _There's no way I can break these...steel handcuffs—or whatever this material is._ Luci her head around to the other side and saw Hiei. _Oh my god! Why is he in here and my bro and the others outside the bars? _She strained her neck a little more and saw the screen. _It's the screen-thing again! Oh crap, not the fat guy. Does he plan to electrocute me or something? What is going on?! I'm so confused!_

The fat guy spoke.

"Hiei, this is your last test. Grab the whip hanging on the wall."

"Oh no," Yusuke said. "He's not actually going to do what that fat guy tells him to, is he?"

"This does not bode well..." Kurama said.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU SHRIMP!" Kuwabara yelled. Suddenly invisible shackle-like force wrapped around the three's wrists and ankles, chaining them to the bars so they could not escape. They all struggled as much as possible, but the more they struggled, the tighter the force around their wrists and ankles became.

"There we are," the man spoke. "I don't like random oddballs that don't shut up. I think I should properly introduce myself. It's rather rude to refer to someone as the "fat guy" all the time. Just so you know, I can read minds. My name is Yoshiro Agama. Most people just call me Luigi. It sounds French, doesn't it? Or is it Italian? Oh well, no matter. Hiei, as I said earlier, this is your last test. Chose one of the girls and beat her senseless with that whip. Oh, and I know what you're thinking inside your head. If you try to break down that wall and break their chains, I will blow your sister up. I have the controller right here." He held up a little remote, much like a TV remote and he pointed to one of the sinister-looking buttons.

The fat guy continued. "If you even THINK of damaging the screen, I will blow both of them up. It's not a risk you'd want to take. Oh, and Yusuke, if you want to save your sister, you must watch and see who Hiei picks to torture and watch her suffer, but I suppose you can't if he chooses your sister, now can you? Hahahaha... Hiei, you may start anytime now."

Hiei's expression was unaltered. Yukina had just awoken and was frightened by the tone of voice used by Yoshiro. She could feel how her brother felt. _He's frightened...and unsure. He doesn't know how to react..._

_I can't_, Hiei thought. _She's my sister, and Luci helped me. What am I supposed to do?! Damn you Fat Man!!_

"Hn," Hiei replied. "They aren't worth my time."

"I know what you're thinking, Hiei. You can damn me all you want. It's not going to help you, nor is it going to make me any skinnier." Yoshiro laughed at his own lame joke.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. "If you touch Luci—"

"If you touch YUKINA!" Kuwabara threatened.

"Hiei must choose someone, or we won't be able to move," Kurama said.

Yoshiro spoke again.

"That's right; Kurama, but I know what you're thinking as well. If you even THINK of using your plants, I won't hesitate to press a few buttons." Here his finger passed over the said buttons threateningly. "I'm warning you, if anything does happen or if you try to escape, I'll blow up the girls. If you try to break the screen, I'll blow up the girls. You lose either way. Don't do anything stupid. I assure you that it won't help you at all."

Hiei turned to Yukina. She was peacefully smiling as usual, although her face was still wet with tears. She spoke.

"Hiei, please don't fear your actions, nor your feelings. I will be fine no matter what you do. Don't worry; I can take whatever is brought upon me."

_I really can't..._

He then turned to Luci. "Don't try to hurt me. You'll be sorry. You better not. Hiei, don't even think about bringing that thing close to me," Luci said.

_How dare she... arrogant fool, cares only for herself, and shows no compassion for others. Yukina on the other hand..._

"Don't say that!" Yusuke said. "That's not going to help your situation at all!"

"Well, it will help Yukina's!" Kuwabara said gleefully.

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Luci yelled at Yusuke. "Don't try to tell me how to act. I'm really sick of listening to you. Maybe I am a greedy good-for-nothing and care for no-one but myself. But, I've tried really hard to deal with this world of even more selfish people, like you! Have you ever thought of spending time with me? NO! It was all, "throw my sister away and have a great time leaving her in the dark." You are NO better than I am, so you aren't to lecture me. What I've concluded is that in this world you have to be yourself and defend yourself and your beliefs if you want to survive. I'm not asking for any pity, Hiei. I'll shed no tears over what you think or what your decision may be. I no longer care. I don't care about anything anymore. I'm tired of everyone thinking of me as a goody-goody two shoe! That's not who I am! I am me, not to be stereotyped or taken for granted. I won't ever be anyone else, so don't expect me to be anyone else. I want to live a life being known for my true life, or die a life knowing that I never covered up who I really am." Here Luci bent her head over a little. "I never wanted to live in the first place anyways, what's so great about being alive? My life never went the way I wanted it to be. I hate it! I hate it all! Screw it to hell! Maybe you thought I never cared?! Of course I care! I care so much that it's painful! I want to forget! Do you have any idea how it feels to be me? Even if you whip me to death, I don't care anymore, I'm going to forget it, forget it all. Bring it on, Hiei."

_What will Hiei's decision be? Yes, It will be a painful decision._

* * *

_Thanks Hieirox for reviewing. If no one reviews, that means no one's reading this. Please review! Please tell me what you think! _

_-Stacey_


	13. Blown UP

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Thirteen**

**Hello! Wow. More reviews! Yay! Please review! I don't own YYH!!! YIPPIE!!! WOOHOO! Over 50 reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Blown UP**

Yoshiro, the fat guy, laughed mockingly.

"What a nice, sweet, speech, coming from such an annoying person. But I digress... So Hiei, what's it gonna be? You sister or your lover?"

"WHAT?!?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all shouted in unison.

"Yukina is NOT Hiei's Lover!" Kuwabara shouted at the screen.

He then strained his head to where Hiei was standing. "Hiei, Yukina's not yours!"

I believe you mean sister," Kurama corrected him.

"Oh, thanks man. AAAAAAAAAH?!!? Sister?!?!? There's NO way they're related!!!"

"That's not what's important right now," Yusuke said. "There is NO way Luci is his lover, not if they're about to kill each other like they were a second ago!"

"I don't know where you came up with such an absurd idea," Hiei remarked, regaining his usual poise.

"Believe what you like," Yoshiro replied.

"What's important right now is Hiei's decision. Hurry up; I'm not a patient person. If you were wise, you wouldn't test me." and with this he leaned back in his seat and put his feet up, his disgusting socks covering the entire screen.

There was a strange mystery inside Kurama's head. _Why did Yoshiro appoint Hiei to kidnap Luci? There must be a reason why... Out of all the other possibilities, why pick those two? There must be some special qualities about the two of them, unless Yoshiro's just doing this for his own enjoyment, which is highly unlikely... There must be a reason... I have to get to the bottom of it before Hiei acts. It may be too late then. In fact, I could be too late already..._

Yukina smiled. _I was right. He is my brother. If I die here, I will die knowing my true brother. This eases it a great deal._

Yoshiro was too busy reading Hiei's mind to notice that Kurama was even thinking. _I've got it. There's a bush in the background of the screen! All I have to do is..._

Luci was growing impatient. "What's up with the gay screen?"

"What was that?" Yoshiro said. Anger was clearly brewing up in his voice.

"I said, what's with your gay screen? It's ugly and its just plain lame."

"Don't you insult my screen!"

"Hmph." Luci spat onto the screen.

"Why you little... you're going to pay for that."

"Well you never did say that if I did anything to the screen that you would blow anyone up, now did you?" Luci stuck her tongue out at the screen.

Hiei saw what was going on. He had to stall time, just how Luci was stalling time, even if she didn't know it herself. He had to keep Yoshiro busy, so he would not read anyone's mind.

Yukina watched this conversation with wonder and fright. _I knew they had something planned... Let's just hope it works. Kami, please protect us..._

"I bet you can't even—" Luci was cut off.

"DON'T INSULT MY SCREEN YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" Yoshiro now lost all composure and was standing on his desk, shouting into the screen.

"What can you do? It's stupid, lame, ugly, gay—just like you, annoying, dumb- AHHHH!"

"YOU BITCH! I HOPE THIS TEACHES YOU A LESSON!" Yoshiro screamed, frantically pressing a button on his remote control.

Luci screamed in pain as electricity raced along her metal shackles, shocking her. It hurt more and more as Yoshiro increased the voltage. Soon, the electricity was so high, that the whole group could practically feel the electricity in the room as they watched in horror, but unable to do anything.

Hiei ran up to the shackles and tried to pry them apart, ignoring the pain that ran throughout his arms every time he touched them.

"Ah-ah-ah, Hiei, no touch, otherwise, not only will you have a fried girlfriend, but a blown-to-bits girlfriend as well. Well, actually fried bits of a blown-up girlfriend... Heh, feel the pain, bitch..."

Hiei ignored his warning and the girlfriend remark, and continued to pry at the titanium.

"Poor Hiei, he can't break the titanium... It's a waste of time, you know..."

Luci continued to scream in pain until she completely was shocked unconscious, her limp frame dangling from the shackles.

"LUCI! LUCI! NOOO!! LUCI!" Yusuke screamed through the bars, still struggling in vain to escape from the invisible force binding him, while Kuwabara was still looking with a look of pure horror.

"Good girl," Yoshiro said. "That teaches you to respect my screen. But I better turn off the shock-machine before I kill you..." He pressed a button on the remote control, and the electric shocks stopped.

"You bastard!!!!" Yusuke screamed at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER??!?!?

"Ah, its really none of your business, but she's not dead, if that assures you any... There isn't much you can do, Yusuke Urameshi. You can hardly move."

Hiei let go of Luci's shackles.His fist was shaking and he was absolutely enraged. How could they be taken advantage of by such a weakling? Oh, he would pay for what he did to Luci... He would pay...

"Oh, Hiei. You seem quite angered. Care to share?" Yoshiro smirked at him, knowing that Hiei could not do anything.

Yoshiro was wrong. Hiei jumped up and punched the screen to shards, leaving a gray frame.

"Yay! Hiei!" Kuwabara rejoiced, thinking that all was resolved so easily. "Hurry! Get us out of here!" He pointed at his wrists.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Yusuke said. "Fat Guy was bluffing the whole time! He never could blow anyone up."

"Uh... Kurama?" Kuwabara jabbed Kurama with his still locked wrists, but Kurama kept staring ahead.

"Earth to Kurama!" Kurama didn't reply. "This Kuwabara speaking. We have a deaf patient—uh... Kurama... ok, maybe I'm stupid. The joke's on me! Oh, come on man wake up from your trance! Don't let me down now!"

"Fool," said Hiei, "he's trying to concentrate."

Suddenly another screen dropped down from inside the cell. On the screen popped the face of an extremely angry Yoshiro. His reaction to Luci's insults was nothing compared to this. He was red as an apple, and his desk was already flat and broken from his jumping on it.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! MY SCREEN! OH, MY LOVELY SCREEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY, ANY, ANY, ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!!!? MY SCREEN! OH, MY LOVELY SCREEN!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND BOTH THOSE BITCHES!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!! OH MY SCREEN!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!

Yoshiro drew out a black controller with a trembling hand and pointed at a button.

"You might as well say your good-byes now!! HAH!!"

Then it happened. The fuming Yoshiro set his jaw and pressed down onto that atrocious button.

_What will happen to Luci? Will Hiei get over the death of Yukina?_

* * *

**Now... I must credit my wonderfully awesome editor.... JADERABBIT and her muse SIERRA!! If you get a chance, read something by her. (My brother, The White-Furred Mole)**

**Hiei Rox- Wow. you pushed the button too many times... hah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Draco girl- thank you for reviewing!**

**Jaderabbit- (there were Yu Fa errors, but I fixed it.) Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Yes... I changed some stuff, but I loved what you did!!! (And now I've gotten people to check out ur profile and works! Aren't I awesome???) You know what's going one.. (wink) hehe**

**Hiei's my Man!!!- yes, long last paragraph. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Rissa- Yep. Of course Hiei's not that evil is he? Hehe, thank you!**

**Hiei-luver168- Thankyou for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.**

**JoEbLoG- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zenona56- thanks!**

****


	14. Painful Memories

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny: Chapter Fourteen**

Happy Birthday Jaderabbit! Happy birthday Jaderabbit! Yay! Thanks for your help!!! (You too Sierra and Sophie!!)

I don't own YYH.... or anthing else

This chapter was made to understand how everyone felt (mainly Luci).... my beta did a lot with this story (more than usual... so thanks) Luci has mixed feelings... if you get confused. Please Read & Review!!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Painful Memories**

**-Flashback: Luci's POV-**

There is no way he is going to whip me unconscious with that thing... No way... He wouldn't DARE...

"Don't try to hurt me. You'll be sorry. You better not. Hiei, don't even think about bringing that thing close to me." Was that the wrong thing to say? Uh-oh... He looks so mad...I hope I didn't...

I could see that Hiei was obviously disgusted at my selfishness... I can't help it! I really can't! In fact, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of all this: "I'm a little goody-goody two-shoe."

I've always wondered if one day, if I could just change my personality so I didn't have to mask anything. If I just totally changed my personality and said: "HAHA SUCKERS! You just got duped, because the me before wasn't me at all!" Then they'd probably all look at me like I was high or something... So, I've considered it an experiment. You know, like an unknown potion that could either kill you... or change you, but you'd never know until you tried it yourself. I've shied away from this experiment although I'm really sick of this.

"Don't say that!" my hardly-considered brother said. "That's not going to help your situation at all!"

"Shut up, Yusuke!" I yelled. _Oh crap... bad start, oh well, let it go..._

"Don't try to tell me how to act. I'm really sick of listening to you. Maybe I am a greedy good-for-nothing and care for no one but myself. But, I've tried really hard to deal with this world of even more selfish people, like you! _I didn't mean to start accusing... _"Have you ever thought of spending time with me? NO! It was all, "throw my sister away and have a great time leaving her in the dark." You are NO better than I am, so you aren't to lecture me. What I've concluded is that in this world you have to be yourself and defend yourself and your beliefs if you want to survive."

I turned to Hiei_. Let's try something...I need to get myself out of this mess before I get hurt...but do I really care? I'd gladly die if I could be understood properly... or would I? Just remember...number one rule: act tough._

"I'm not asking for any pity, Hiei. I'll shed no tears over what you think or what your decision may be. I no longer care. I don't care about anything anymore. I'm tired of everyone thinking of me as a goody-goody two shoe! That's not who I am! I am me, not to be stereotyped or taken for granted. I won't ever be anyone else, so don't expect me to be anyone else. I want to live a life being known for my true life, or die a life knowing that I never covered up who I really am."

_Oh gosh that sounded cheesy..._

"I never wanted to live in the first place; anyways, what's so great about being alive? My life never went the way I wanted it to be. I hate it! I hate it all! Screw it to hell! Maybe you thought I never cared?! Of course I care! I care so much that it's painful! I want to forget! Do you have any idea how it feels to be me? Even if you whip me to death, I don't care anymore, I'm going to forget it, forget it all. Bring it on, Hiei."

_Crap... he must be mad, really mad...that was totally the wrong thing to say. _I was frightened, but there was no way I was going to let anyone know that.

I braced myself for the first blow, but it never came. In fact, it seemed like no one noticed my confession at all. Hiei still looked the same, and in fact, YUSUKE, the freak didn't seem to notice at all! They actually started to talk again, like I didn't exist! That hurt... it hurt a lot. The fat guy started to mock Hiei again. They... They... didn't notice me at all! It's like I'm invisible! Did they not believe me? Fine! I'll have to move to something more convincing.

"What's up with the gay screen?" _Heh, this will get them._

"What was that?" _Uh-oh_... The fat guy was getting mad_... pfft... who cares, I'm tired of this anyways._

"I said, what's with your gay screen? It's ugly and its just plain lame."

"Don't you insult my screen!" _Is that loser telling me what to do?!?_

"Hmph." I spat onto the screen to show it. I was mad just as well. Why couldn't I be mad? Was I just some nice person that couldn't ever rebel? That fat guy had no right hanging me like this, and his lame screen was just plain insulting.

"Why you little... you're going to pay for that."

_Huh? This guy wouldn't REALLY blow me up, would he? Uh...well... actually he probabl would. He plays cruel games for fun...cruel games are NOT fun._ I was beginning to get worried. Was this what I really wanted? Did I really want my body spewing all over the place? I'm not sure I wanted to die at the moment. What was I doing? I wasn't dead yet, but I had already started, and once I started, I couldn't stop.

"Well you never did say that if I did anything to the screen that you would blow anyone up, now did you?" Here I stuck my tongue out.

Dumb screen thingy, what was so great about it anyways? That just freaked me out! How was this whole place commanded by screens?

I bet you can't even—"

"DON'T INSULT MY SCREEN YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" I didn't think that he would have been that mad; after all, it was just a screen.

"What can you do? It's stupid, lame, ugly, gay—just like you, annoying, dumb- AHHHH!"

_AHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts! It doesn't seem to stop! Why isn't my brother doing anything? Don't they care? It hurts!_

**The rain pelts my body,**

**Tired and worn**

**The wind howls around me,**

**Lost and forlorn.**

I felt the electricity intensify and soon it was more than just pain, I could feel it killing me. It hurt... so much....

_They're just standing there, staring! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Why?! Do they not care? Do they want me to suffer here? All alone?_

**I'm Alone**

_I'm alone... That's it! They don't care about me! That's why they ignore me, why Hiei wanted to whip me, why my brother left me..._

**Viewer's POV:**

Painful memories flooded back to Luci.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"Mom! Where is Yusuke? Where is he? Mama?!" an eleven-year-old Luci asked, tugging at her mother's shirt, unaware that said mother was totally drunk.

"SHUT UP! Go away LUCI! LEAVE! GET OUT!" Atsuko screamed at her daughter in a drunken rage, after all, Yusuke just "died."

"Mama?! Where is he?"

"ARHH! GO AWAY" Atsuko pushed her outside onto the front stoop and slammed the door behind her.

"Mama..." Luci sobbed, twisting the locked doorknob.

"Mommy!!"

_So that's why she threw me out..._

-**Another FLASHBACK**-

"AHAHAH! Smarty-tardy goody-goody Luci! What? You actually want to sit with US? You're too smart for us. You don't belong here!"

One of Luci's classmates teased when a twelve-year-old version of Luci had prepared to sit down next to the girl.

"No, you can't sit here!" Another classmate pushed her lunch tray off the table, knocking the food on the floor. One of the teachers saw it and came running over.

"Michael! You did not just knock her tray off! SILENT LUNCH!" The teacher scolded the child some more. After the long harangue, the poor boy walked with his tray to a lonely desolate table.

"Now look what you did, Luci!" A girl named Alexis hissed. "We go out! We have to sit together!"

"I—I'm sorry," Luci said half-lying. _I am so not sorry! That was totally his fault! How dare he knock my tray down? What a stuck up loser..._

"Go sit with Megan and her friends!" One shouted at her. Megan and her friends were school freaks. No one doubted that they were lesbians, even Luci.

"What?" Luci said. _Ok...maybe I'm stuck up too, but that doesn't matter. At least I'm nice to people._

Someone kicked her in the butt. "I said sit with the lezzies! That's where you belong!"

"You deserve to eat on the floor!" Another shouted.

_How dare they...I wish I could do something... Yusuke's sitting over there at that other table. I know he sees me, but he has to keep his cool...is that how things are now?? Why?? _

_**That's why no one helped me...**_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

More images ran through Luci's mind, when Yusuke ignored her, when Hiei kidnapped her, more and more...

**Luci's POV:**

_None of them cared...at all...I was...all alone..._

**I walk through memories,**

**Painful and sad**

**Thinking wistfully of things**

**That I always wished I had.**

**Memories, alone.**

As I thought about this, the electricity strengthened more and more, and it left scorch marks all over my body. It hurt... but my heart hurt more... The reason why I'm yelling is purely physical... I just can't stop it... They... never cared at all... Maybe I should give into the shock, just let it take over, and I'll become one big shock and... burst...

**I know I sound pathetic,**

**I also know why,**

**But no one cares about me,**

**It's better if I die**

**All alone.**

Suddenly, I feel strong, warm hands grab mine, trying to break through the shackles.

I open my eyes and look straight into fiery crimson orbs. _Hiei?! Why?_ He doesn't seem to notice that the electricity is leaving marks on his skin as well; he just continues to struggle with the shackles... _Is he doing this... for me?_

**The wind dies down,**

**The rain stops the pelting**

**The gentle breeze blows by,**

**My icy heart is melting.**

**All I need... is a little care.**

Does he care about me? No, he couldn't... But I looked into those eyes, and I saw something that shocked me. _Panic. I've never seen Hiei panic like this. Is he really worried about me? Does he... Does he care? Is my life actually worth living?_

The electricity begins to drain me...

I look to my side and see the blue-haired girl...smiling...why was she smiling? Why _does everyone hate me??_ I look at my brother...his lips are moving—in anger. _What did I do?_ _Why does he hate me so much? I'm sorry...I hurt everyone so much...I really am...but will they accept my apology? No...I can't be sorry...I have to go on..._

I don't know if I'm dying or not... But if I do die, I'll be happy...that maybe... just maybe, someone, or some people... care... about...me.

**The wind is my comforter,**

**Holding me tight,**

**Whispering words of confidence**

**Easing the pain, the bite.**

**The light is my healer,**

**Healing all my cuts**

**Opening the doors of hope, **

**that long ago were shut**

**I'm not alone,**

**Even if no one cares**

**I'm not alone,**

**Even if the pain goes on,**

**I'll go on too.**  
  
Hiei's POV:

I was almost astounded as she became silent. Her body fell limp, and her long, dark hair was sizzled and loosely held up with a single band. Quickly I checked for a heartbeat. It was faint, but still there. I found it just like her to still be alive after all that. Stubborn as ever. But I cannot forgive Yoshiro so easily. No, I'm going to kill him...with my own hands... I must agree with Luci; that screen—it's horrendous. That fat man can't do anything. He's just a face on a screen...I'll think I'll...yes... and I never regret anything.

* * *

I hope I didn't make any mistakes. ... Thanks Jaderabbit. 

Thanks:

**Rogueicephoenix**: yay! Susssspense .. hehe

**Lily**: Thank you for reviewing!

**IrishKitsune**: Haha... you're sure hyper... thanks for reviewing

**The** **Muses** **Tk** **and** **Zv**: Where did you get your info? If you go to Google and search for Yusuke or something... it says he's 5'8" , which is four inches taller than Luci... I think... Thanks for reviewing!

**JoEbLoG**: Thanks for Reviewing!!!


	15. Brother and Sister

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Fifteen**

**I don't own anything!!! (But Luci) Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Brother and Sister**

Yoshiro pushed the button again. Nothing happened, and no one exploded. He smashed the useless button a few more times. Then he discovered what had happened. Suddenly, the controller was pierced by a spiky, olive green vine and broke it into a myriad of pieces.

"What!?" Yoshiro was horrified. Hiei smirked. With a sizzle, the electricity to the cell was disconnected and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were released along with Yukina and Luci (who fell on the ground in an unconscious heap). Kurama's vine had destroyed the controller, but how did he do it?

Wouldn't Yoshiro find out what he was thinking and thwart everything that Kurama planned? Weren't Kurama's plant powers useless?

That didn't matter to Hiei. With a punch, the screen that the fat guy was screaming went blank. Kurama sliced through the iron bars with his rose whip and then slashed a break into the cell's gateway. Luci had slowly begun to open her eyes. She was utterly exhausted but slowly stood up and tried to limp out of the cell. Unsuccessfully, She fell back down after a few steps, so Yusuke carried her on his back as they rushed into the tunnel.

Using his Jagan, Hiei led the way through the long maze of tunnels to get out of underground prison cells. They ran quickly and at the same time fought off men that attacked them. Even demons attacked them. _Isn't this an all-human place? How are there demons in this place? _Kurama thought to himself.

Even though she was half-awake, she could see the brownish-rot colored demons chasing them. Suddenly, something came to her mind. When she was first strapped into that chair in that room with the computer, she saw pods of water with humans inside. Their skin look like it was about to rot. Was was this Yoshiro doing? What was he doing? Was he mutating humans?

_We should help them, shouldn't we? I don't think we can help them though, I mean, we should worry about ourselves first, right? Besides I don't know where they keep the humans... I don't even know if he's really mutating anyone... and they could already be dead for all I know... and care... That's too bad; I'm just too weak and hopeless to do anything. I guess I can't plan on stopping...I'm too scared... I just want to go back to sleep...I wish things could stay like this... Yusuke carrying me trying to keep me safe...He actually cares...I wish...I wish this could last forever..._a tear fell down Luci's cheek as she fell back asleep.

_**As the days go by,**_

_**You make me happy,**_

**_Just with that smile of yours._**

_**As the years go by,**_

**_You keep me warm,_**

**_And make me feel safe..._**

Yukina couldn't run very fast. She wore a pair of leather flip-flops that Keiko had given to her, and her kimono was quite long. Kuwabara had offered several times to carry her but she simply said:

"No, Kazuma, you must fight; I'll just slow you down."

Suddenly Yukina tripped. Then a hideous brown-colored fiend landed on her. She screamed and twitched in alarm; Hiei's turned his head in the direction of the scream.

Angrily, Hiei jerked the monstrous creature off of his sister and threw him at least a mile away. Then, he lifted Yukina up onto his back. He ignored Kuwabara's cries and continued sprinting forward.

Yukina, for the first time, felt her brother's love. _He's so...warm_..._oh Hiei...I wish every day could be like this...just me and my brother...I know...I shouldn't be so selfish, but I really do wish that this day could last...forever..._

_**You make me feel at ease,**_

_**Holding me tightly,**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

**_If only this were everlasting..._**

A voice echoed through the maze. "Capture the girl alive at all costs! Don't them escape! If they are not caught, I will suspend your life! GO!" Yoshiro continued blabbering.

"They're after Luci!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama formed a barrier of plants behind them, so they could have no force attacking them from behind.

A grimy hand pierced through the clay ground and encircled Kuwabara's ankle, causing him to trip. He grabbed the closest object next to him, which happened to be Luci's arm. He pulled her off of Yusuke and fell. Then a bat-like creature swooped down and picked Luci up.

Yusuke shot a spirit gun at the creature, but it dodge the blast. Then Kurama jumped up and sliced it in half with a rose whip. Another flying creature caught Luci and continued flying into the maze.

"Luci!" Yusuke yelled. He tried to catch the creature, but Kurama's wall prevented him from moving into the fortress. Yusuke angrily punched the wall causing it to disappear.

Hiei continued running out of the maze with Yukina.

"Where are you going, Hiei?" Yusuke shouted at him.

"This girl does not concern me. I have Yukina, now I'm leaving."

"What? How can you say that? After everything that has happened, how can you say THAT?"

Kurama and Kuwabara stared at the two, knowing they could not do anything to stop their argument.

"Fine," yelled Yusuke. "GO on. We never needed your help anyways. I'll go alone." Yusuke ran off.

"Wait! Urameshi!" Yusuke ignored Kuwabara's shouts and continued running in hopes that he could reach Luci, before anything might happen to her.

**Part** **Two**:

Luci was wide awake after the second creature had picked her up. "Let me down!" shouted Luci, kicking and struggling to break free.

"If I let you go, you'll drop to your death," the creature screeched. "But—"

_It can talk! I'm right... I have to be..._The creature carrying Luci soon dropped her from the high altitude from where she was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Luci screamed as she fell...and fell. _Plop_. She landed in icy, cold water. Before she could realize what was happening, she was pushed underneath the water and could not breathe. What was happening? Oh no. It couldn't be true. She was a human inside a pod of water. Luci was trapped, and she couldn't get out.

_I sense Luci's spirit, but it's growing stronger. What's happening? Damn... Yoshiro, what do you want? I swear, I'll get to you, and you'll be sorry you even dreamt of... wait a second. What's that? I can't sense Luci at all. What happened? Is she...no this can't be happening...sis..._

Hiei had carried Yukina out of the fortress to the black gate. He slowly set her down.

"Hiei," Yukina whispered, "so you are my brother, aren't you?"

Hiei just stared ahead without speaking a word.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you need to keep it hidden?" Yukina asked him. _I think I know why... but I don't care...I would be willing to risk my life...as long as I knew...my heart would be at ease._

"It was for your own good," Hiei finally said at last.

"But—I don't care. If you had told me so long ago... I would have...I would have been a lot better off..." _What am I saying? I shouldn't blame him for anything... he's tried his hardest to be a brother that I would want..._ "Hiei—I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this." She put her arms around his waist and embraced him with love. "Hiei," she whispered, "I love you. You're a—good brother...I'll be fine. There's someone right now that needs you even more though. Please, go and help a lost soul. You won't regret it."

* * *

Another chapter finished. Any suggestions? Thanks my reviewers (sorry, I don't have time to do responses): **marthawolfer**, **dyinglight**, **DarkWarLordofDarkness** (that's ok if you don't like my fic), **rogueicephoenix**, **JoEbLoG**, **soxp**

**Thanks! -lobs-Stacey-ters , dedicated author of el story. (I don't know Spanish. That's ok though. I'm sure someone does...)**


	16. What?

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Sixteen**

**I don't own anything except Luci and Yoshiro. Please read, review, and enjoy!!! (Haha... what a weird chapter title. This is Hiei's expression at the end of the chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: What?**

**First Person- Luci's Point Of View:**

_Come on, I can take this... I'm a swimmer. It's just a pool of water, nothing to be scared of. Just pretend, I'm doing a twenty-five underwater kick...no breathing... Just keep kicking...just keep kicking, kicking... holding my breath... just keep...not breathing?_

..._I'm still alive..._

..._this...is just a nightmare I'll never wake up from...it's the reality of a nightmare..._

_I'm drowning...what's happening... am I going to live?_

_**I can't remember anything,  
Can't tell if this is true or dream,  
Deep down inside I feel to scream,  
This terrible silence stops me...**_

_I can't breathe...I can't see...I cannot move... all that I see is..._

_**Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die**_

_Someone...anyone...please help...I can't survive this any longer..._

_Am I truly alone now? Have I been abandoned for real now? _

_**If I had arms I'd kill myself...**_

_**If I had legs I'd run away...**_

_**If I had a voice...I'd call for help...**_

_Am I...crying? It's not possible to cry in water...is it? _

_I really can't breathe...it's... _

Suddenly, I felt warmth... and then all went blank.

**Hiei's POV:**

Yukina... she was all that I really cared about at the moment. She had an icy grip...but it was still warm...

Because of Yukina I found myself reentering the fortress of that pathetically obese man (He had a quadruple chin to be specific).

I was going to save that girl—Luci. Why? I found it rather impossible to believe... but I was somehow developing a bond with her. No, not an attraction, not at all, it was just a bond. Was it her attitude? She was different than any other human—woman I had ever met before... even if everything had to go her way. She was—like a princess...all delicate...yet rough... like a rose...with the thorns on the inside.

This time when I entered, I found an alternate route. I simply grabbed a frightened soldier whom led me to the "inner area," as he called it. There was a big surface with many things piled on top of it, one of which was my katana. I grabbed a few treasures that I found interesting and then turned back to the frightened soldier.

"Where's the girl?" I asked him.

"S—she's—what girl?"

I hated people like that... such weaklings.

"What are you called?" I said.

He seemed puzzled.

"What are you called? I will only ask you once."

"I—me—"

"Do you know how to speak normally?" I said.

"I—eye—the..." He pointed to his forehead. So he was scared of my Jagan, hmph, what a loser.

Then I remembered. What was I doing? I had a job to complete.

"I don't have any time! I don't care about your name. WHERE IS THE GIRL?" I hadn't spoken so loudly since...a good while.

"Sh—she's in th—there." He pointed to a door on the right. I suppose he thought I was going to release him...not a chance.

I dragged him along with me to the door on the right and was about to force him in there when he cried, "Don't make me go in there! There are zombies in there. The girl's in there! Please don't m—"

I was tired of his pathetic whining. That was when I kicked him in the stomach and knocked him out.

I opened the door. The first things I saw were a cubic shape with a screen on it, a chair, and lots of cylindrical figures. When I realized what the figures were, I could have sworn that I might have been disgusted near to death. There were bodies inside—yes, I have seen and slain plenty of bodies... but these were all different colors. They all had frightened looks on their faces.

Some were bloody while others were brown. _Human specimens... that's just pitiful._

Then I spotted Luci. She was regular colored (...thank goodness...)...but she unlike the others, she looked depressed. She didn't look frightened or in pain...just sad...

I drew my katana and was about to slice open the pod of water when a voice boomed on the speakers.

"You will not touch my specimen. I have your sister as a hostage."

What? He caught Yukina again?

"You're bluffing." Then I heard it. It was Yukina's voice.

"Hiei! Oh, brother. Help me!" It was her same sweet voice.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"We will face off. If you do any damage to anything, I will have my man back there will kill your sister."

That was simple enough. As soon as he came out for real, I would kill him.

_Wait a second. I need to be more careful. He is not a simple adversary. Think of all the times I've been misled... _

Then he came out. He looked nothing like he did on the screen. He was tall and skinny, but he had the same hideous voice.

"So, Hiei, I suppose we finally face off. People are not always as they seem, I guess. So ...are you ready?"

"What are your terms?" I asked him.

"Ah...thinking the smart way. You cannot harm me in any way, or your sister will die."

What? That was the most outrageous thing I had ever heard.

_I need to calm down...think of this in another point of view. What if he doesn't have Yukina? People are not always as they seem... if he could changed his appearance...then he can surely change voices... Hiei! Oh, brother. Help me! Does that sound like something she would say? I'm willing to take a chance..._

"You have forgotten that I can read minds."

_Dammit! How could I have forgotten? What a weakling...using such methods... I would have to play it smart if I was going to win._

**Normal View (Reader's Point of View):**

"Hn, let's go." Hiei jumped up and then landed back on the ground. He had a plan. He needed to use this mind-reading power of Yoshiro's to his advantage.

"Why are you stopping?" Yoshiro asked.

"That's because you're a weakling. I'll let you have first hit."

"You'll regret that," Yoshiro said. He charged and punched Hiei in the stomach.

Hiei spat out some liquid and fell onto the ground. _I've lost..._Hiei thought. _There's no way I can win. I should surrender now. I'm too weak to move. _

"You know you've lost, Hiei," Yoshiro said. "Hah, and I didn't even try." Yoshiro's flamboyant expression disgusted Hiei in every way possible.

Yoshiro walked up to Hiei and stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly and a flash of a second, Hiei had twisted one of Yoshiro's arms behind Yoshiro's back and had his katana at the man's neck.

"I don't believe that there is some 'man of yours' back there with Yukina. No man would hold such loyalty to you, but if such a scoundrel does exist, I'm telling you right now, if you do anything, I swear, I'll kill you and this bast—"

"Don't hurt me," Yoshiro gasped. "There's no one there. I promise just let me go!"

"Hn, fine, go." Hiei released his grip.

Then a wicked smile spread onto Yoshiro's face. "You'll regret that. Now I'll k—ugh..." Hiei had kicked Yoshiro very hard in both legs, breaking them both. Now he could be sure that Yoshiro wouldn't escape.

Hiei walked up to Luci's pod and then struck the glass with his katana despite Yoshiro's wailing ("NOOOOOO! MY MASTERPIECE!"). Water poured out as Hiei caught Luci. He felt for her pulse, but she didn't seem to be breathing. He gently set her down and then went back to Yoshiro and picked him up by the collar.

"What have you done? She better not be dead."

"S—she's not...just out a little and—"

"How do you cure it?"

Yoshiro was frightened by Hiei's angry looks.

"I said HOW DO YOU CURE IT!" Hiei tightened his grip angrily.

A shuddering Yoshiro replied, "Uh—I—CPR."

"What?"

"CPR."

Now Hiei was really confused. What in the world was CPR?

* * *

Hehe...another chapter finished. 

A/N: I'm very sorry. I'm not Christian or anything, that's why I chanted Luci's name to what it is now because lots of people are Christian.

Thank you reviewers!

_**Keri**_

_**Silvery-white-blue-eyed-inu**_

_**JoEbLoG**_

_**rogueicephoenix**_

_**Delta74**_

_**HieiFan66**_

_**Dying Light**_

I hope I didn't leave anyone out!

Thanks for reviewing! -Lobs-Stacey-ters


	17. CPR in Three Easy Steps

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Seventeen**

**I don't own anything excluding Yoshiro and Luci. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: CPR in Three Easy Steps**

Hiei lifted Yoshiro higher and raised his voice. "What the hell is CPR?" The crimson red eyes burned him horrifically.

"It's a method you use when people can't breathe," Yoshiro replied.

"I said WHAT IS CPR? How is that supposed to tell me anything? I still don't know anything! You know what, you're wasting my time. I'll find someone else after I rid my grip from you." Hiei was growing desperately impatient.

"Please don't hurt me." Cringing in trepidation, Yoshiro's quivering hand reached into his outfit and drew out a section of folded paper.

Snatching the manuscript, Hiei threw Yoshiro to the side like a mound of garbage. Hiei unfolded the document and examined the instructions silently to himself.

**Learn CPR in Three Easy Steps! You Can Do IT! **

Hiei eyed the words awkwardly and continued reading.

**Call: Check the victim for unresponsiveness. If there is no response, call 911 and return to the victim. In most situations, the emergency dispatcher can assist you with CPR.**

_This still doesn't tell me what it is..._

**Blow: Tilt the head back and listen for ****breathing****. If not breathing normally, pinch nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths. Each breath should take 2 seconds.**

_What_? Hiei reread the step. _I don't even want to know why this screwed up old man has this with him..._

**Pump: If the victim is still not breathing normally, coughing or moving, begin chest compressions. ****Push**** down on the chest 11/2 to 2 inches 15 times right between the nipples... **

_What??? This is gay..._ He continued reading.

**Pump at the rate of 100/minute, faster than once per second. CONTINUE WITH 2 BREATHS AND 15 PUMPS UNTIL HELP ARRIVES.  
NOTE: This ratio is the same for one-person & two-person CPR. In two-person CPR the person pumping the chest stops while the other gives mouth-to-mouth breathing. Complications? Need Help? Want to take classes? Call 1-800-HealthCPR**

First Hiei looked at Luci, then at the instructions, and then he looked back at Luci. Which, in this case, would be more important? Her life...or his reputation? It wasn't like there was anyone else in the room other than Yoshiro who had long been knocked out.

_Might as well... here goes..._

Hiei knelt down beside Luci and tilted her head back. No, she wasn't breathing normally at all. He pinched her nose, took a deep breath, and placed his mouth on hers, giving her two breaths.

-Just entering the "Inner Area," Yusuke continued rushing toward the small amount of energy he sensed from Luci_. I hope I'm not too late...wait a second...what's that on the screen over there?_ Yusuke walked over to it. He saw someone lying on the floor, which he recognized as Luci, and there was also someone above her face, which he could only see the back of the person's head, but Yusuke knew it too well...it was Hiei.

The door had opened and shut very quickly, but Hiei hadn't noticed. He was too busy attempting the second step of CPR.

Finally, Luci coughed out water. Hiei looked at the third step and thought, _Whew, didn't want to go there._

Suddenly the door flung open. Yusuke came dashing with an irritated appearance. "I saw what happened! Every single bit of it! I have proof. It was on the screen! Right out there! They're showing replays if you want to go and see. You smothering smut!" Yusuke yelled. The words just came out of his mouth, and he wasn't even sure what he had said, something to the effect of 'What do you think you're doing to my sister?'

"Um...Yusuke...I'm fine," Luci replied. That, too, just came out of her mouth. Luci had no trace what was happening. She saw she was wet and cold, but she still was unable to remember what had happened. _What's Hiei doing here? He looks kind of—uh...well embarrassed...but forget that...Hiei's never embarrassed._

_Oh shit...I let this fool find out... _"Hn," Hiei replied, "I was just doing you a favor."

"Oh, by trying to take advantage of my sister?" Yusuke said demandingly.

_What is he talking about?_ Hiei thought.

Luci was awestruck. _What? What did Yusuke just say? Why would Hiei do that?_

"Fool, you don't know what you're talking about," Hiei said.

"I saw it all!" Yusuke said. "I saw it—you were trying to kiss her to death! I bet you got tongue-tied! I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't come in here."

What was that crazy Yusuke talking about? Hiei had never tried to kiss that human—and never would try to. _Oh, right, he's talking about that absurd CPR method...have I been once again tricked by that man? _

Then the door opened once again and Kuwabara came running in with a shocked Kurama behind him. "Whoa, hey Urameshi! Hiei! What in the world was going one! Ooh... we have new couple... my matchmaking skills are finall—"

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled.

"Sorry. Time to change sides. Hiei! What do you think you were doing? First Yukina, now Luci! That's so naughty." Kuwabara walked up to Hiei shaking his finger at him, which Hiei bent over angrily.

Luci was still sitting on the ground, stunned. _What are they talking about? Hiei kissed me? Did he really, or is this just some cruel joke they're playing on me? I really hope it isn't._

"You fools can believe that if you want," Hiei began, "but I already told you, I did not kiss some human girl."

"Well, what do you think happened, Luci?" Kuwabara said. "You were there after all."

They all looked at her. She was flushing, and her face was just as red as Hiei's eyes. She looked away in the other direction saying, "Don't silly... Hiei wouldn't have..." She unexpectedly spotted it, and her eyes widened... It was the paper with the instructions on it. _CPR...He did sort of kiss me...but he did it to save me..._


	18. See How Boredom Kills

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Eighteen: See How Boredom Kills**

I don't own anything except LUCI!!!

**1 Week Later: Excerpt from Luci's Diary**

…So I guess everything's returned to normal now. We went home and I've been going to school ever since. No one really talks to me, nothing's really changed. I mean, it's like nobody's even noticed I was gone! But, I guess they shouldn't… I was only gone for about a week from school. Aren't I supposed to learn a lesson from all of this??? Well, I haven't. I just keep thinking about that magical night when Hiei carried me out of my room.

I'm so stupid. I've been kidnapped, tricked, and tortured. Do I really want it to happen all over again? Yes, it hurt… but I'm still living. The only thing that was so special about being kidnapped, tricked, and tortured…. was that I actually felt loved. Yusuke actually cared! Other people came to help me for once!

I can't believe what I'm thinking. I really just feel overwhelmed. I don't know… it's always seemed like (ok…Yes, I know….I'm changing the subject suddenly, but…) I could tell the future. Yeah, I know I sound crazy. It started out with small things, like guessing people's ages. Then I had dreams…that turned out a reality. And then I was kidnapped. IT WAS a frightening experience, but it caused excitement within myself. When's the next time something like that'll happen?

Since I'm really bored and don't feel like studying for the Biology final (which is tomorrow. Ooh and after that is Christmas break! WOOHOO… I've really gotten bored of school, but now that I think of it, there's no reason to be celebrating because there's really nothing I can do. It's probably going to snow, and then I'll get hit in the nose by a snowball… ah, shut up…this is so boring), I'll just write on.

Let's start with this: I was kidnapped by a dark stranger, by a cute dark stranger… well, no, he was just wearing black, but still.

Ah, I'm bored. I really don't want to write about what's happened. Besides, the beginning's always boring. So anyways, I was carried to this fortress, and then I watched a fight… a fight between my brother and this dark stranger. I guess I was in shock, I think I still am in shock. (Sighing) Then I blacked out and found myself alone. Cold, in the dark. Well, actually I was about to be tortured. BOOM. Yes, literally, at that time when I was being tortured, literally, I was in shock. I was shocked (literally) by a fat guy with a bump on his head…a hideous bump. Then my brother and his buddies carried me away… I've been all cloudy ever since… I was carried off by something else and fell…. A hundred thousand million feet until I plummeted into my own thoughts. Cold thoughts, sad thoughts, lonely thoughts. Then I… I really can't say what happened. Some say I was kissed by the angel of darkness (spiffy name, huh? … … oh look at all the ellipses), yet some say I was saved…by him…I'm still drowsily thinking about what is the real truth.

So many thoughts… just one could drown me alone… I think my tears could drown me as well.

Look at me,

I suppose if I could think enough,

I would drown myself to death.

All my tears could fill a pool,

All my thoughts could fill the world,

I really can't explain how I feel.

Ok, what's the point of writing a crappy poem?? It's really not going to help me at all. NO, NOT AT ALL!

Wahoo…ok now my hand hurts… my head hurts more.

Stupid pen. Stupid person. Stupid nonsensical—I don't know.

Whatever.

I'm gone.

End of entry.

------

Luci stared at the clock. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic…. Slouched on her bed, she watched the minute hand go from 23 to 57. She stood up and walked out of her bedroom. Then toward the front door. Her hand turned the knob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Luci ignored her brother and left the house, closing the door. _I don't, bro, I really don't know. All I can say is, 'Who do you think you are to tell me where I'm going?'_

-------

Yusuke watched her close the door. _What does she think she's doing? There's no place for her to go! _Angrily, her opened the door that Luci firmly shut in his face. And she was gone. Disappeared.

-------

**Luci's POV:**

I remember that old …thing. Miss Mary Mac, Mac, Mac, all dressed in black, black, black, with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back. She asked her mother, mother, mother, for fifty cents, cents, cents, to see the elephant, elephant, elephant, jump over the fence, fence, fence. He jumped high, high, high, he reached the sky, sky, sky, and didn't come back, back, back, to the forth of July, lye, lye. Yeah… I remember it nice and clearly.

I think that happened to me. Except I ran, ran, ran, so fast and quick, quick, quick, I left the house, house, house. Yeah, I took a stroll by the lake. There was something odd about it. It was such a beautiful lake. With flowers, trees, birds—everything that a lake was supposed to have. Only, I couldn't see my reflection. I saw the reflection of everything else—the plants and animals—but not my reflection. It just made me feel worse.

_So it's true then, huh? I really don't exist._

Could that lake be a reflection of my feelings? Maybe I filled up that lake with my tears. Maybe my thoughts could drown me. The only question was, did I have to guts? Sure, I did, but I don't think I had the choice. Before I knew what was happening. Yusuke appeared.

"What are you doing, Luce?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him.

"Are trying to drown yourself or something? You know that won't work, you're a swimmer. Swimmers don't drown. But on the other hand, I don't swim. So watch me drown."

What? What did he say?

"What?"

"You don't believe I'll do it? Answer me!" Yusuke demanded.

_I really can't let him trick me like this! He's not really going to do anything. He's just trying to get me to be all like, 'You can't, Yusuke! No! Thinks about all you can do with your life!' I'm not that stupid, nor that emotional. _

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said. It was probably the lamest thing I could have said.

"Luce, so you really don't believe me. That's too sad. You better watch closely and learn something!"

Yusuke stared running, but then he disappeared. He fell into the lake!!! How hilariously funny was that! He didn't fall in willingly though, he had tripped! _HAHA!_ The only problem was, he didn't come back to the surface.

* * *

I haven't updated in nearly two months. Two months ago, I was in a car accident and had to have surgery. I've been recovering ever since. In addition to recovering, I have grown less and less enthusiastic about writing this fic. Maybe my reviewers can change that. Please don't flame me though, it'll only make things worse.

Thanks to all that did review for me. You've been a great motivation. -LOBSSTACEYTERS:

Slancaster113

Hiei'scutegirl

hieirox

JoEbLoG

Sarahgwall

Hieifan666

Athrun's Only Hope For Love

Rogueicephoenix

Thanks again, everyone. -LOBSSTACEYTERS

Everyone else that reads this fic: Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. The Monsters

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Nineteen!**

**This has got to be the dumbest title...since a new "section" or part has began, I have thought about changing the title...Not the whole thing though. I either have to keep "The Dream" or "Luci's Destiny." What does everyone think? Suggestions?**

**I don't own **YYH**. Let's put it this way, I own nothing but Luci! (and my monsters!) Please review. Be patient because it gets more interesting at the end of this chapter!!! **

**Last chapter, Luci is all bored, so she leaves her house. Then Yusuke follows her and tries to make a point out to her. He's running and trips, falling into the lake. **

Part One: Luci's POV:

I suppose I was in a better mood. Well, not really. Well, anyways.

Yusuke never came back up to the surface. At first I thought he was just kidding with me. I mean, he's stupid, but not that stupid!!! I doubt he would really purposely drown himself. I could tell that he tripped, but seriously! Yusuke knew how to swim!

"Yusuke!" I called. "Come on, bro. I'm not that dumb."

He didn't come up though.

I waited about three or four minutes. Something was wrong. _There's no way he can hold his breath that long! He must be crazy!_

"Yusuke! I'm not very patient right now. I'm not so stupid that I'd actually believe that you've been drowned!"

I was beginning to become extremely worried. _What if something really did happen? Could he be drowning?_ At the same time I thought. _What if he just wants me to go down there and see if he's ok? He'll probably come up and start laughing at me…but I can't take that risk. I mean, I know Yusuke's all mighty and powerful and stuff, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it?_

I don't even think I knew what I was doing. It was a lake! Who knew what hid inside a lake!

The scene was a bit creepy. It was late at night and the wind was blowing; the air was cold upon my worried face. The tall trees bound the area. The only light was that of the moon and stars, which was actually quite bright. I pretty scared; I was all alone.

Slowly and crept down one side of the cliff and neared the lake. The side was very steep, maybe six or seven meters tall. Suddenly I heard a roar and a scream (that was my own). I slipped and tumbled down the side of the cliff into the lake.

---

It wasn't cold. No, not at all. I just felt really drowsy and tired. I couldn't even feel the water! I was just falling—through dimensions maybe? I don't know. But that wasn't how I imagined the bottom of a lake to be like. I landed in a—in a forest? Ouch! That was backbreaking.

_Holy s—omigod this hurts so bad! This must be a dream! No, it can't be a dream. In all my dreams I don't have to ability to think, 'Hey, I know this is dream, so I don't have to worry about what's going to happen.' If I can even consider the idea that this is a dream then…I'm insane…Ok… that's probably what it is. I know I'm insane, going crazy! Right now would be a good time for my hero to come save me. Hiei, what are you waiting for? Oh, and since I can tell the future, he's definitely going to come for me!_I kept trying to convince myself that someone would come to save me, but no one came.

_I can't stand this any longer!_ I thought. _If no one's going to come, I'm either going to stay here and die or I'm going to do something about it. But who knows where I am? There could be like—booby traps! Land mines, bombs, even monsters! _I shuddered at the thought. The main question was, "How was I going to get out of those trees?" They were so high up.

I shinnied down the tree—very, very slowly, and I should hope carefully. I was scared of heights, spiders, and blood. I had to think of something else._ Think happy thoughts; think happy thoughts. Just keep climbing, just keep climbing, climbing, climbing…ack! This is so tall! How many more feet do I have to go?? Must think happy thoughts! Slowly, slowly. The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout…no! I should write a book about myself. So far my life's been pretty interesting. Hmm…I wonder how I'll start it. _

Soon I was able to keep my mind on another subject.

As I neared the bottom, I finally decided to look down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I yelped in terror. It was a monster…a very ugly monster. It had like—about three eyes and was yellow.

"What brings you here?" it hissed at me.

"Um…do you, by any chance, um…know anyone by the name of—uh—Lala?" I gulped. It did look kind of like a Telletubby but I would rate it a negative thirty-six on the cuteness scale.

"I am Fo. Fo wants food."

"Food—food! Ah… Fo…such a lovely name." _What the hell am I doing? God, this thing is retarded._

"FOOD!"

"Get a cook!" I stuck my tongue out at it.

"FOOD!" Suddenly a green creature appeared. This one was fierce-looking. _Eep!_

The green creature sniffed my foot. "Human, eh?"

_Um…no. Not. I am not about to get myself eaten by weird-looking creatures!_

_Totally not gonna happen!_

"Look, peop—um…dudes, I really can't stay here long because I have a meeting with the leader but—"

"I am the leader," said the green creature.

_Oops_. "That's nice. I mean the other leader." _Uh…I think I'm getting myself into some deep trouble._

"What _other_ leader?"

"Uh—the one called—" There was a long pause. "Yusuke…?"

The two creatures roared out in laughter. _What's so funny? Do they know bro??_

"There's no chance! The king doesn't see anyone unless they're important."

_I need to run…really bad…or I'll get eaten for sure._

I pointed in a faraway direction. "LOOK A FLYING PENGUIN!!!"

"What's a penguin?" The yellow creature asked.

_UGH!!!! Can anyone be any stupider?? _

I tried something else. "LOOK IT'S A SEXY FOX WOMAN!"

Both of their heads turned. By the time the heads turned back and said, "Where," I was long gone.

**Part Two**

Yusuke found himself on a chair. He was in a heated room with many extravagant items. Suddenly someone gasped.

"THE KING HAS RETURNED!!!"

_Whoa, where am I?_ Yusuke thought. _I really don't remember anything._

Everyone silenced and entered a prostrate position.

_I'm in Makai??? How the hell did I get here?_

"We are honored that you return to us," one creature said.

"The apparitions have settled down," another said.

Yusuke had truly forgotten about Luci. _I guess I'll just stay here and govern the peeps or something._

_---_

"What do you want?" Mukuro asked.

"Master Hiei has been gone for quite a while," the armored beast said.

"He'll return soon. Get back to your job."

"Yes, but—there's a human that's entered the border."

Mukuro yawned lazily. "Then deal with it. Surely you wouldn't need Hiei. It's just a small matter. You know how it works. It doesn't belong here so exterminate it, but we will respect the law. No eating humans."

"Yes, master."

---

Hiei sat in the tree pondering deeply. "Yukina…" _Luci…hmm…_ Suddenly he yelled. _There's no place in this world for weaklings._ He took out his katana and began to slash down trees.

* * *

Yes!! A two day update! I'm so good. Please leave a review!!! THANKS everyone who left one last time! My goal is to update just as fast. I have some nice ideas comming up. Haha, some people thought Yusuke drowned! Nope, didn't happen!! I know I have some logic problems (and some coming up), so bear with me. Well, this is sort of AU-ish...so.... anyways 

Thanks:

_**Slancaster113**_

_**Hiei's1girl**_

_**Tori**_

_**Hiei'scutegirl**_

_**HieiFan666**_

_**BlueMarina**_

_**Green Tea Leaf**_

_**Hiei's only 001**_

_**Hieirox**_

_**JoEbLoG**_

Hasta la vista! Well, sort of. :)


	20. Luci Meet Mukuro

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty**

**Hey... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't be disappoined with this chapter. (butI guess a chappie's not as good if I don't get as many reviews... It all depends on the review to keep me...encouraged!!!)**

**Please review!!! Thanks for those of you who did!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Luci Meet Mukuro**

Luci ran as fast as she could away from the monsters. She soon found herself entering a village. _Oh boy, I hope there are actually normal people living here._ Wolf-like creatures came walking out and surrounded her.

"Human," one hissed.

"Meat," said another.

"Um…monster," Luci said, imitating the creatures.

Ignoring her comment, the wolf creatures charged at her. Screaming, Luci ducked down and formed a protective ball.

Suddenly, a thought struck Luci. _What am I doing? I don't know what has gotten into me! Why, all of the sudden, am I acting so cowardly? I keep that part to myself! I can't do this! _

Luci stood up and punched the first wolf creature she saw as hard as she could. The wolf-man flew as well as a paper airplane.

_Whoa. I really didn't know I could do that! I bet in this world, I'm like the god! The most powerful of the powerful! Haha! Yes!_

The other wolf-men backed off and retreated; Luci grinned in glory. _Now, I have to find out what I can do here. Since I'm hungry, well, I guess I'll need some food. What can I eat, though? Aren't all the people—creature here carnivores?? _

Luci looked ahead and saw what looked like—like a store—a food store. The only problem was that in a store, one needed money, and she had none. Luci had begun to realize that the village she was in had many things she did not think would be in such a strange world. She looked around and soon spotted a…bank.

Luci took advantage of the power she had and soon grew greedy. She wanted food, water, and pleasure. She had forgotten about her home. Something about that strange land made her steal, forced her to beat up helpless beings.

Luci, of course, had her own reasons for what she did. _Well, since there's nothing better to do, and plus it's their own fault that they didn't give me any money when I asked for it nicely—well, let's just say that thing deserved everything I packed into that punch._Soon, Luci was the big criminal; maybe she could become **_Makai's Most Wanted_** one day.

**Luci's POV:**

I couldn't really say what was happening to me…Perhaps it was easiest to say that something was controlling me, taking over my mind. The need of survival overruled the thought of other's peaceful lives.

I needed to survive in this strange world, so I stole from others, robbed others of their goods. If it was needed, I would fight off anyone who tried to oppose me. I was actually quite surprised that I could beat up all of these inhuman creatures, and the more I beat up someone, the greater my ego grew.

I knew that I was just getting myself in even greater trouble.

---

Luci had survived about three days in Makai. She was walking through the streets when a very large and hairy armored beast stopped her. Trailing behind him were others that looked extremely similar.

"What do you want," Luci asked.

"You've trespassed. Humans don't belong here. In addition to that, you have robbed banks, ambushed homes, and done the unspeakable. My orders are to exterminate you, but before we do that, let's say we have some fun." The beast rubbed his hands together.

Suddenly, Luci kicked it. The other beasts charged at her, but they were no challenge to her. Behind her approached another beast that held a knife. Luci turned around and was barely able to dodge the attack, and she was left with a two inch wound on her arm.

Angrily, she kicked the beast down on the ground. Walking up to the frightened creature, she picked up the knife.

_What am I doing?_ Luci thought. _How did I get myself into this? I've never actually murdered anyone, and I don't plan on…but he started it! I'm probably going to have this ugly scar on me for the rest of my life._ Luci lifted up the dagger and planned to stab the creature, when someone from behind grabbed her arm.

Luci turned around and saw someone—someone quite different from the rest.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to struggle free. Luci was kneed (very lightly) in the back and flew into a wall.

Luci wasn't extremely hurt—just a few scratches. _Who is this person? It's my lucky day…I'm going to die…_

"Who are you?"

There was no reply.

"I am just peacefully making my way around this strange land, so you can leave me alone," Luci said.

"I am Mukuro."

"Ok…So…Mukuro, what do you want?"

"Originally humans come, and they go, but there has never been such a human that has caused so much trouble."

Luci gulped.

Mukuro continued. "You walk so proudly on this soil. You think that you can just do anything here, don't you? You think that you're the most powerful one, so there's nothing you'll need to worry about, am I right?"

"Um…well actually, I was just trying to make a living. I have to find a way to survive, don't I?"

"Humans don't deserve to survive. Especially not in this world. Their fate is to die." Mukuro's eyes glowed.

Luci backed up. "I think this is a mistake." _What am I doing? I'm not this weak! I can take her!_

"No, it's fate."

In less than a second, Mukuro disappeared and then reappeared beside Luci. Luci was barely able to scream before Mukuro reached out and began to choke her.

_Oh my gosh…I really am going to die. _Suddenly Luci thought of Hiei. _Why? Why is this happening to me? I'm sorry, I really am…_

_I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just couldn't control myself. Once I beat up one beast, I just couldn't stop myself. I really am a sweet person…I couldn't hurt a fly._

_What am I talking about? If I could only…_Luci struggled and tried to remove the tightening grip on her throat.

-Bob: One moment please. We are having a short break. Beep, Beep. Will Luci die? (Of course not…or…she'll find some way to come back to life) Why are their strange voices in her head? What has made her bloodthirsty and then left her alone to die? (Ok that made no sense) **NOTE**: This fic makes you think, but it will all be clear soon enough (as in at the end), I promise!!!

-Bob: Well, you see, during the past couple of days… Well, let's start here. Luci was transported to Makai through a portal in the lake when she tumbled into it (trying to save Yusuke). There obviously is something wrong with the girl… something really wrong. She basically has two sides (ooh… like Gollum… yuk.)…at first she was her normal self, and then began to change (after she crawled down the tree and ran.)

-Bob: She began to steal from others (and it soon became pleasurable.) Her other half realized that she was getting into trouble, but couldn't do anything to stop her. Every time she did something, she regretted it, but she knew she had to continue. So she did.

-Bob: and that got her into deeper water. The beasts that Mukuro had sent to "exterminate" her in the beginning, found out that she was stealing and destroying, so they decided they would fix things. They failed and were defeated by Luci as well. Mukuro was contacted and arrived to fix things up.

-Bob: Mukuro wanted to show the girl her weakness and then kill her (because humans suck), and right now Luci's getting choked.

-Billy: Shut up, Bob.

-Bob: NO, I refuse!

-Billy: You make no sense, AND you're drugging the author.

-Lobs-StAcEy-Ters: Seriously! I really can't think, and you're screwing up my fic! Sorry, readers, I know this chapter hasn't been too great, but I promise it'll get better soon… I hope…I just haven't been able to think well recently….. so…… yeah, but I'm trying my best….

-Bob: Now back to the fic.

Everything around her was beginning to become blurry. Luci slowly closed her eyes.

-

_I have to go and help her…_

_-_

Mukuro grinned. _She's almost dead…bitch…_ She tightened her grip even more. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Let her go."

Mukuro looked up (down) and saw Hiei.

"What do you want? You haven't been doing your job recently."

"I've been training."

"For what?

Hiei was growing impatient. "I'll take care of this now, just leave."

"I'm finishing this," Mukuro said stubbornly. "Hiei, you don't know what you're doing. Leave now or—"

"Or what?" Hiei took Luci and laid her down. He first searched for a pulse and felt a very light one, but he was relieved that she was alive.

Luci opened her eyes and saw Hiei. _Oh my god…_

"Hiei? I'm sorry…I really am…"

Hiei was confused.

Mukuro said, "Hiei, I'm giving you a choice. You can either get rid of her now, or you can erase her memory."

**Review Please.**


	21. Painful Decisions DeJaVu

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-One**

**AAK! I have writers block! But I have two versions of this, incase my readers don't like this one..... but yeah... plz tell me what you think. If you DO like this, please tell me, so I won't have to write my other one... yeah. I don't own YYH. **

**Hehe... I have something nice for Mukuro... hehehe.... chuckles evily ok me a goners... Plz review!**

**Version 1: Painful Decisions...de ja vu**

_Note_: Just because something Luci says happens doesn't mean it really happens; it could be her imagination.

**Luci's POV:**

"You have two options: either kill the girl or erase her memory."

_Wtf…wtf…this really can't be happening to me! Not to me!  
_"What?!?" Hiei said.

"You heard me, Hiei, loud and clear."

_Mukuro, you bitch…how darea you do such a thing to Hiei, how dare you do such a thing to me!_

There was no reply from Hiei.

_Bitch! I know you just want Hiei for yourself...you know I'm just too damn good for you._

I ran over to Hiei and tightly embraced him; I didn't want to let him go. To my surprise, he put his arms around me, as if he wanted to comfort me.

_Oh, Hiei, I want you so bad. I would give up anything just to spend one night with you… well not, you know….. ….. I don't know…I just…like you a lot and—I love you. I couldn't stand losing the memory of you. I really couldn't. There's just something about you that…attracts me… …_

"Hiei," I said, "please, I want you to do what's best. Please kill me." _I know that I'm aftraid of death, I really am, but I love you so much that it wouldn't matter._

Hiei looked at me in the eyes and said, "I can't."

"Hiei, I really couldn't imagine what my life would be like if—" _Oh my gosh, did I just tell him?_

- - - --

…_but I don't want to forget…it's not something to smile about…_

"Look, Hiei, please…for me."

Hiei was silent. Tears drizzled my face, and I hugged him tighter.

_I know that everyone makes mistakes, but I really hope I won't regret this. I know I can get Hiei to kill me._

I didn't really know what I was doing (but it wasn't like I never watched t.v.) but I "somehow" found our lips touching.

_Hiei…I love you. Kill me, so I won't have to forget…_

I accidentally touched his butt. Now that, really was an accident, but I was too busy kissing him to care.

It wasn't like Hiei was kissing me back or anything, but that was because it only lasted like three seconds. (Before Hiei got a chance,) a strong hand pulled me off.

_Mukuro!_

"Hiei, you're wasting time," she said.

I could tell that she was jealous. How dare her!

I tried to slap her, but before my hand could touch her hideous face, she caught it.

_Damn, why do I have to be so freakin' weak? _

"For now, my men'll take her. Hiei, if you can't decide, then she's dead, by me." Mukuro summoned some of her armored beasts that took hold of my arms. I was too weak and injured to move, but I let them take me, mainly because I was depressed.

--

**Normal View:**

After that, Hiei jumped away into some unknown tree, and there he sat…thinking…pondering…_Why do I always have to make the choices? WHY?_

Angrily, Hiei began to chop down trees, thinking, _Why am I so different now. Women **are** weak. Men that give into them are even weaker… I'll just erase her memory and send her back to the human world, where she belongs…where she belongs…_

* * *

_I know... it was short! But that was because I had writer's block...._

_so ....._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! _

_Bye now._


	22. She's Gone Wild I wonder who this is?

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-Two!**

**Hi! I'm back! I don't own YYH! **

**Well...to tell you the truth...this chapter's a bit....um... This chap ' if you know what I mean...**

**But some people might like it....**

**Just a warning.... Ok...**

1. I really don't know if they really have cities, but since this is partly AU, THEY DO!!!

2. NO! DON'T DO IT!!!

3. Well, not really mentally, but you know… she has power like she's strong…and she has power among the citizen people.

4. You know the game….Love, Hate, Friendship, Marriage. I know that was confusing. So…If you get Love, it means friendship. If you get marriage, it means hate…etc.

5. MOLESTATION!!!

6. Ooh, special powers….hehe

(FYI, these are my head notes for random 's in the story."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: She's Gone Wild ( I wonder who this is?)**

Luci was being dragged away by two "men." _Hiei…I'm going to die, aren't I? _

Flashback:

She felt a cool metal at her neck….Hiei carried her out of her window and had to deal with her…

End

…_I wish…_

Another Flashback:

(After Luci returns from the Fortress of Yoshiro)

Sadly and depressed, Luci wrote two names. Luci remembered when she played the game with her friend Ali. Every pairing Luci was in always ended in LOVE or MARRIAGE. Luci figured that the game meant the opposite of whatever it said. (4.) _Please work…please work…._

_**Luci Urameshi**_

_**Hiei …**_

She didn't know if he had a last name so she changed it.

**_Luci_**

_**Hiei**_

She crossed out one 'I' in her name and one 'I' in Hiei's.

_**Luc**_

_**Hie**_

_…please work…._

"Love, hate, friendship. Marriage, love, …hate…" _Yes! Now I just have to hope…_

End of Flashback

_Hmmm…Why the heck should I let them drag me away like this??? I really don't think so…_

"Freakin' let go of me!!" she shouted, pushing them each off of her. "Much better."

_Hiei, I'm coming. I have to let you know that I love you. At least before I die._

-

Hiei calmed down. _I've never…really felt like this before. Never in my life….maybe I should go see Luci…see what's…on her mind…I don't know…I'll figure something out._

He soon entered a city. _She should be around here somewhere…_

Hiei walked down the aisles of a Makai city. (1.) He was obviously troubled. Out of one of the alleys walked Mukuro.

Hiei stared awkwardly at Mukuro.

Mukuro smiled seductively and licked her lips.

She was wearing something Hiei had never seen her wear before. She wore a red Satan dress that was had straps that she tied around her neck. She wore long white gloves that covered her injured arms. Her hair had been changed into a dark brown, and it was curled. She had somehow removed most of the scars on her body, and she looked like a completely different person. The only thing that looked the same was her eyes. There was an eye piece that covered her bad eye.

"So…Hiei, have you made a decision?"

"Yes."

"Either way it doesn't really matter."

_What is Mukuro thinking, dressing like this? Is she crazy? _

"What? So she can go back safely?" Hiei really needed to know.

"Well," she said, approaching him, "we don't want anyone else to hear. Now do we? Follow me."

Mukuro walked into the alley with Hiei following behind her. (2.) Hiei noticed an instant difference in the way she walked. Her hips—they moved a lot more than usual.

"You might want to cooperate because I know all your secrets," Mukuro said. Hiei knew she meant Yukina.

"Hiei, ever since you freed me, I knew you were meant for me."

"WHAT?" His eyes widened as Mukuro grabbed Hiei around the waist and started to nibble his ear. Hiei moved his head away, disgusted.

Mukuro pushed Hiei down to the ground. Oh no, she was going wild. What could Hiei do? If he tried to escape, Mukuro would surely do something to Yukina—or Luci.

Hiei knew how powerful Mukuro was, both physically and mentally. (3.) He knew that she could control anyone she wanted, so he had to be careful, very careful.

_Wtf is she doing? Who does she think she is? Some slut? As long as nothing happens to Luci or Yukina…I'll be fine…I'll be fine…_

Mukuro held his head still and on top of him, kissed him.

_What the hell does she think she's doing?!? I'm not some play thing!_

She stopped kissing him, ripped open his shirt (5.), and then continued to kiss him.

_Why are my arms moving around her body and gripping her so tightly? I can't freaking move!_

For some reason, Hiei was unable to struggle. Some force held him back, he was frozen, almost like how he was frozen when he was with Kaito, but instead, Hiei knew what was going on.

With Hiei frozen, Mukuro was free to do what she wanted.

… … … …

-

Luci's POV

I escaped from the two soldiers and ran as fast as I could. To where? I didn't know, but I somehow felt Hiei's (6.) energy, or maybe I was just imagining it, but either way, I felt that I knew where Hiei was.

I found myself in—in a replica of New York City. Well, maybe it wasn't the same…I didn't know—I hadn't ever been to New York, but I knew there were tall buildings and …well yeah.

Suddenly I heard a noise. A gasping noise…a grunting noise…I couldn't really describe it…but it sounded…very awkwardly disgusting…very, very……very.

_What the hell's in their? It 's probably like a wolf-man devouring a rabbit or something…hopefully….well....I don't know…I'll just go see._

I was drawn to the noise. I couldn't stop myself from walking toward it. Why? Why couldn't I change directions? That was not what I was planning on doing! I was trying to find Hiei! I was going to tell him I loved him…Why was I going there?

As I neared the alley, the noise grew. I slowly walked down the alley and soon saw two silhouettes. Soon I realized one was a woman…and then other a man—HIEI! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HE DOING? WHO THE HECK WAS HE WITH??? The woman was—MUKURO!!

_WTF! WTF! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE'S UNBUCKLING HIS—HIEI! How could this happen????_

I was mad…angry at Hiei. I guess I shouldn't have blamed him for anything because I didn't know the whole story, but it looked wrong…and it was.

"HIEIYOUFREAKIN'A!!!WHATTHEHELLDOYOUTHINKYOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?" I shouted.

Mukuro stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"So…you're back," Mukuro said.

My face was red…I wanted to go up to Mukuro and beat the brains out of her so badly!

"What are you DOING?"

"Can't you tell? Hiei and I are about to make love to each other."

_WHAT??? WHAT??? WHAT? NO! NO NONONONONONO! _

I looked at Hiei. He didn't say anything. I was on fire, so mad I could have killed myself.

"HIEI! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!? I HATE YOU!!"

And with that, I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could.

* * *

I'm sorry if there were ... um mistakes...I didn't get a chance to check it!!! Very very sorry!!!

Thanks to my reviewers, I got this chapter update asap! Thanks for your encouragement! I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah, I know it was a bit strange, but you know, ...

Well, thanks!

Please review again!

Bye! I'll try to update asap!


	23. She Needed A Brother, He Needed A Sister

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-three**

**OMG OMG OMG! I am so sorry! I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, I really did! But then when I went to upload chapter twenty-four, I found out that chapter twenty-three wasn't uploaded yet! I'm really sorry, no wonder people were getting impatient! Gosh, and I liked my chapter twenty-four a lot! Oh well, I guess you're just ong to have to wait. I don't own YYH.**

**More reviews and I'll update faster. Ch24's already written!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: He Needed a Sister, She Needed a Brother**

Yusuke remembered everything that had happened. _I have to get out of here! I got to find Luci! For all I know, she could be eaten up by now._

He could sense fear in Luci. They had a strong sibling connection. He also sensed anger and hatred, depression and apprehension. _She's on Mukuro's land. Good, she's still alive. Stupid Yusuke, I should have gone looking for her the instant I got here._

Yusuke was determined to find Luci at all costs.

Luci was utterly disgusted. _I'm going to forgive him though, but in return he must swear his love to me. Yeah, right, I'm silly kid._

Hiei was ashamed that such a thing could ever happen to him. He wished that Luci had never shown up, but her presence was also beneficial because it broke the connection between Mukuro and himself. Hiei could move again, and immediately jumped up.

"Hiei, it doesn't matter how you feel about me," said Mukuro, "but no matter what, you still have to choose one option."

"I'll tell you what I think about you," said Luci. "You're a lying snake that deserves to go to—"

Expecting to die, Luci winced as Mukuro angrily charged at Luci, but of course Hiei stopped her.

"Mukuro," Hiei reasoned, "I'll have an answer for you next week."

"Well," Mukuro said, grinding her teeth jealously, "we'll have to keep Miss Pretty Face in our cell."  
"What? There is NO way I'm going to do that! Hiei, you're not actually—"

"I'll have an answer for you tomorrow night."

Mukuro smirked victoriously. "Well, then, tomorrow night it is."

As Hiei turned around, Mukuro reached for his butt, but before anything happed, Luci slapped her across the face.

_**…her face glowed… it was red…bright red…it was mad…**_

Mukuro slapped her back, sending her flying into the wall. She smiled at Hiei. "Hiei, she's all yours. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mukuro disappeared.

Hiei walked over to Luci and picked her up…and then walked, walked, and walked. He would go to Yusuke's palace. It was the safest place for them.

Thirty Minutes Later-

"Hiei! I can walk by myself! Put me down!" Luci wailed. _Although, the thought of cuddling with Hiei in his arms…well, I must act…tough._

Hiei suddenlystopped and thendropped her.

"Ouch! Holy crap, what was that for?"

"You obviously asked me to put you down."

"You know what, Mr. Smart ass? I don't even want to talk to you anymore!"

"Hn. Who said I ever wanted you to talk to me in the first place?"

_No…he doesn't really mean that, does he? Well, I'll just be careful not to mention the Mukuro business._

Hiei picked her back up again and walked silently.

"Trying to fight Mukuro was not wise," Hiei finally said after a while.

Luci was planning to say, "Hah! You lose the silent game!" but didn't. The last comment from was really getting her pissed. _He mentioned Mukuro first, not me. Just remember that._

"I wasn't trying to fight her! Yeah, that reminds me. WHY DIDN'T YOU FRIGGIN' KICK HER ASS?" Luci demanded.

Hiei didn't reply to that.

_Oh no, maybe I said the wrong thing. Maybe there is a reason why he was so…docile…when he was around Mukuro. At least he's not about to dropme again. I guess I should apologize first..._

Luci leaned against Hiei. "Hiei, I'm sorry…I've been—selfish—as usual." She signed. _Gosh…he must really think I'm stupid…I'm showing him my weak side… Oh great…go and criticize me now._

"We're there," said Hiei.

"Wow, this is Yusuke's palace? That's awesome! It's huge!" The sight was amazing. _That must make me a princess!_

_-_

Yusuke couldn't find any trace of Luci. _I was sure she was here! Where'd she go? _Suddenly a beeper that one of his palace officials gave him started to beep.

Yusuke pressed the button.

**_King Urameshi, two strangers have appeared at the palace doors. One is called Hiei, and the other claims to be your sister. I have let them in and given them a place to stay. Please return as soon as possible. –D._**

**"**I came all the way over here for nothing? Gosh, now I really feel stupid."

Hiei's POV:

"It's getting dark now. Yusuke's still not back." She said as she looked worriedly out the window. Hm…women will always be women.

_What does she expect me to say? _I thought. _Oh, I'm sorry…I'm sure he'll be back soon! Don't you worry! Hm, I bet that's exactly what she's expecting me to say. Too bad though._

"Don't you think the stars are beautiful?" Luci asked.

What kind of question was that? Of course I wasn't going to say anything mean and hurt the deprived girl's feelings.

"Yeah, they look a lot like the stars of my home." I made up some random thing. "It reminds me of my childhood." That was true. I would often look at the stars when I was little, even when I was just alone.

"Hah! I got you to talk! Yes! I'm so good! Hehe." She was so joyful at sometimes.

_I can't believe I just fell into her stupid trap. Dumb girl…_

"Hn."

"Come on, Hiei, what's wrong?" I couldn't stand the way she said my name. Was she growing hysterical?

"I don't see why you even bother to speak to me."

Luci growled. "Yeah, I don't see why either, after what happened today. I should be mad at you forever."

_Good! Then I won't have to talk to you._

I made no reply.

She sighed. "So…are you going to tell me what really happened?"

What was I supposed to say? Yeah, I did it, so she wouldn't hurt you! Yeah, right. Then she would think strange human thoughts…

"Ok…well, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't!"

Neither of us spoke for minutes.

**-Luci's POV-**

I guess I was being nosy. I would admit that I hated nosy people that didn't mind their own business. I really liked my privacy, but curiousity wasa thing about me.But this was something I really wanted to know. I know, I wasn't being the 'real' me, but these were some things I really wanted to know! I needed to get closer to Hiei, but right now, I was getting pretty mad that he was being so rude. Maybe I should do that act where I just don't talk to him, but Hiei wasn't the type that would really care.

_I guess I'll just stop asking him personal questions. He might feel…uncomfortable. You know, now that I think of it, I've never been so close to a guy before…other than my own brother, which really doesn't count._

Finally, I decided I would be the "woman" that Hiei always talked about. ("That's for women. Only women do things like that…blah, blah.")

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

"Hn." This time, the hn had a different texture to it, or maybe I was just delusional.

"Really! I know, I'm an annoying little girl, but I'm trying to grow up…Ok…no, sorry." _Gosh! I'm freakin' messing everything up_! Hiei was starting to leave. I could tell that he didn't have any interest in what I was about to say.

At that moment, a new idea popped up. I always wanted to do this and see what would happen. As he was walking out of the door, I "fainted."

I fell on the hard ground and waited…and waited, but there was no Hiei. _Darn! Why isn't he coming? Did I like not fall hard enough? Or Hiei's just deaf._ I stood up and fell again. No Hiei. Now I felt really stupid. I stood up, depressed. When I turned around, I saw Hiei and was startled.

"WHOA! What was that?" I literally fell for real this time.

"Nothing. I'll leave."

"NO! I mean—don't leave…stay here."

Hiei looked at me strangely. Well, I'm not sure if it was exactly strangely, but it was abnormal.

I sat down on the bed. "Do you want to do me a favor?"

Hiei gave me a look that said, "What?"

"Well, since Yusuke's always been gone, I haven't really had a brother…and so I was thinking, could you…like be my substitute brother?"

I knew how stupid I sounded. Really stupid. He probably was going to leave me here forever.

To my surprise, Hiei sat down beside me. "What does a substitute brother do?" I started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, laughing. "It just sounds funny the way you said it."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner. I hate it written weeks ago! I'll put up chapter 24 as soon as I'm satisfied with the reviews! I lust for reviews (ok...not really, but close enough!)

Please review.


	24. Strange Occurrences

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-four**

**Ok, right now, I'm going to introduce a new character. She's mentioned at the beginning of the fic: Alice aka Ali.And with her come many other characters: Daniel Paste, Stacey Kaiare the main ones.I'm not sure who she (ali/ce)'s going to be paired with, so don't expect anything. I don't own YYH. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Strange Occurrences**

Kurama nodded. "Sure, I'll go check on Yusuke this afternoon."

Kuwabara sighed. "Yeah, he's been a little mad at me lately. I didn't mean what I said, but yeah…he's pretty much missed out on school this entire time. His sister has too. I don't know what could have happened that would make them both miss the same amount of school days. This isn't some normal Yusuke skips school day, I'm sure."

-Flashback-

"Please, brother, do all you can to help anyone in need." Her sweet smile was so captivating.-

End-

Hiei remembered his sister's words. He realized that he had never really been around females long enough to understand them. He had only known Yukina, Mukuro—and now he was starting to know Luci. They had all been uniquely diverse. _Maybe she's someone that I can trust, _he thought. _Well, she obviously trusts me, for what reason, I don't know. Do I deserve her trust in the first place?_ He thought of all the crimes that he had committed, all the people he had killed.

"Hiei?" a sleepy Luci asked. Hiei looked at her, but she did not say anything. He could tell that she was asleep. He smiled at thought of Yukina. _I guess I'll be her substitute brother for now……_Hiei looked out the windows at the stars. _It's a peaceful sky…_

Flashback:

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Luci asked.

End

The question Luci had asked him earlier had actually caught his interest. It reminded him of old times. He remembered all the nights he had spent alone, usually in a tree, staring out at the dark sky. He never understood the stars. What was their purpose? They seemed like symbols that drifted across the nightly sky. Then he looked at the moon. Yes, some would say that it was an evil thing, sitting up there, always changing her looks. Some would think that the moon was jealous, greedy creature. He always found the moon mysterious, though. It never seemed to stay in one position. It would follow him when he walked. Up in the sky, he imagined there were people watching over him. As he stared into the bright full moon, he wondered…

He would always remember his painful childhood. It was probably the worst that could ever happen to a child his age.

Flashback:

He had set eyes on her before, but only glimpses. They guarded her well. Even though they were thieves, they still had respect. She was the most different girl he had ever seen before. What made her different? She looked and acted like no other woman bandit. She was a pretty girl, not more than twelve years of age.

Hiei had never seen a girl like her. Perhaps she had come from his homeland…the real place he was from.

He had spent years with these bandits, but he had never seen her before. One day when all the men were out on another raid, Hiei decided that he no longer had interest in such things. He was curious about the place he lived in, so he decided to explore the area. Quite often before, he had heard an unfamiliar voice, and when he had asked what the voice was, the men told him that he was hearing things.

That day Hiei knew he would find out about it. He searched all the tents, but found nothing. That didn't stop him though, he knew that he would figure out what he was missing.

End of Flashback-

_Yes…I found out. She was the first young maiden I had ever seen in my life._ Naturally, he had been attracted to her. When the men found that Hiei knew about her, they tried to kill him, but Hiei's strength overcame them, so they had no choice but to through him out. After that he had been all alone. He relied on his strength to get him through the hardest hardships. He soon grew cold and forgot about the girl.

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by a mumbling Luci that was turning. Unaware, she soon rolled onto Hiei. He was uncomfortable but didn't want to wake the girl. Instead, he played along and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Part Two:**

Alice sat in the classroom nearly bored to death. She knew she would be even more confused in her physics class if she kept daydreaming, but something was really bothering her. _Where is Luci? She hasn't been here like in forever! If she moved, she should have at least told her best friend! Because of her, I'm almost failing physics! Aahhh! But physics isn't the main thing…I'm really worried about her; lately there's been something strange going on. I've called, but no one's answered! Maybe I'll stop by her house today and check things out._

When the final bell rang, Alice prepared to leave their school as soon as possible when someone called out her name.

"Yo, Ali!" he said.

_Oh no…_she thought…_not Daniel Paste! Gosh, he annoys the crap out of me…_

"Um, hey, Daniel."

"What's up?"

"The sky. Now I really have to go, so I'll see you around."She waved and ran off.

There were more disturbances on her way out. Athena Laoi had to tell her about her day as usual. Then Stacey Kai came up as well.

"So…" said Athena, "Have you guys seen Luci around?"

Stacey snorted. "I couldn't care less for that freak. She's so quiet though. No offense or anything, Ali, but I really don't like her. She's a sweet girl and everything, but because of her and her 'awesome' grades, I die at my house everyday. Stupid parents, always comparing me to others."

"Yeah, me too," Alice agreed, "but I can't hate her for that. We've known each other forever, so…yeah." _If this was Paste talking about Luci like this, I'd cuss him out, but Stacey's my friend, and I understand why she doesn't like Luci...but still...Luci's so lonely, always by herself now..._

"Gosh, maybe that's why she's been gone so long—because she has friends that don't care about her!" Athena said.

"Well, why don't you go and care about her! Be her new best friend then!" Stacey said.

"Fine, I don't need you," Athena walked off.

"Well, I guess she took that well," Stacey said. "I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but Luci really gets on my nerves. She has to be better than me in everything! You know Mayura, right?"

"Of course I know her."

"Well, even Mayura can't even match her grades! Ever since she's come to this school, she's been trouble! Of course, then there's Keiko, Luci's brother's girlfriend, but they're a good bit older than us. Well, I mean, I don't care about my grades that much, but my flippin' parents do…and it's friggin' annoying!"

"Ah, don't worry about it Stace, no matter how bad you are, always know that there's someone worse, now I really gotta go. See ya!" Alice waved and left.

Alice knocked on the Urameshi Residence's front door many times, but there was no answer. _Should I go in? _Slowly twisting the knob, she entered the house. The house was cold and dark. As she made her way to Luci's room, a chill ran up her spine. What had kept this house so quiet? Why was no one there? Why _hadn't_ there been anyone there? She could only think of one thing that would tell her the answer: Luci's Diary.

She didn't want to do it. It was sitting on Luci's dust-covered desk, beckoning her. She didn't want to do it. She knew how Luci loved privacy, but a certain curiosity made her do it. The contents of it amazed her.

**_Why does everyone think of me like that! I'm not like that! I am different, they're just too narrow-minded to see……friends? What is a friend? I have no friends…_**She learned about Luci's kidnapping. **_Wow, he's really cute! I wonder if he likes me…he's so different than most guys. Of course, he can be a little freaky, but still…… _**

_Oh my gosh, _Alice thought, _I can't believe she didn't tell me about him! What does she mean she has no friends! I'm like her best friend, but I guess not because she's obviously convinced herself that she has no friends. I'll have to give her a talk when I see her next. Of course I've noticed that she's been missing from school. She was never sick, so that one day she wasn't there, I was like freaking out! I'm really hurt by that…wow, but Luci has such a cool life though! It's not regular… like mine…_

SuddenlyAlice heard the front door open. _Oh no. What if it's Luci's mom? What am I supposed to say?_ Alice heard voices—male voices. _It could be Yusuke's friends, but I really doubt it. They're getting louder. Crap…_She scrambled as fast as she could and crawled under Luci's bed. From under the bed, she could hear footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"Where is the girl?" One said. "Are you sure this is Uramseshi's place?"

"Positive, sir," the other replied with a thin, raspy voice.

Alice gasped. Through the crack of the bed, she could see that the "men" had green-colored skin. How did that happen? Did they grow up too close to a power plant or something? She felt like she wanted to throw up.

"What was that?"

"Someone's in here with us."

Herheart throbbed. What did they want? Why were they here? _Please go away…please go away…please go away…_

"Ok, we'll be back tomorrow."

"Now we're leaving."

They stomped out of the room. Alice could hear their footsteps leave. She would be safe now. _I have to tell someone!_She came out from the bed and dusted herself off. _I need to get out of here now._ Alice rushed out of the house but right as she came to the front door, someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

_Oh god…_

"What business do you have in the Urameshi house?" he asked her.

_Well, at least he's normal-colored. Gosh, what right does he have putting me in this uncomfortable position?_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know very well what I mean," he said. "The Urameshis have been missing this past week. What work do you have with those demons?"

Alice gasped. A few feet away from her feet were the two creatures that were in the house earlier. They were all knocked out.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alice said.

"I have no patience for your lies."

_OMG…who is this guy? This is just like the Salem Witch Trials…guilt with association….the questioning person arranges the questions to try to trick you… gosh I will not be tricked._

"I am not lying!" Alice said. _Wait…maybe this is what he wants…to get me frustrated…I will not lose!_ Finally, she yelled, "LET GO OF ME!" and whirled out of his grip. As she turned around to cuss out the person, she realized who he was.

"Whoa…you're Minamino, aren't you? Shuichi, right?"

Kurama dropped his guard and realized that he had made a mistake. This was just some common school girl. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry about that. It seems that I've mistake you for someone, really, my apologies."

Alice's cheeks burned up. _Wow, he really is as hot as they say he is…I've seen pictures of him before, but those were all in his school uniform. This outfit looks totally hot on him. Maybe I can get him to tutor me in physics instead._ "Oh, that's fine. People do things like that with me and all…by the way, my name's Alice." She stumbled. "Well, you see…my friend, Luci—I don't know if you know her—but she hasn't been at school for a long time, so I figured something was wrong."

"Yes, she's probably sick or something." Kurama had to play it safe. He had already given away too much information. Perhaps she was one of those normal ditzy girls and wanted to talk to him only because of his looks.

"Yeah, well, from the looks of it, she was sick of _people_. Well, you see," Alice said, her cheeks turning pink, "Luci tutors me a lot in physics, but now she's not here, and she hasn't been at school for quite a bit, so…I was thinking maybe you could—"

A frown formed on his face. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want help you, but I'm on a really tight schedule. I hope you'll understand."

"Oh, yes, I do." Alice had an idea.

"Well, I have to go somewhere now. Nice talking to you." Kurama smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, Shuichi, what was this thing you were saying about demons?" Alice smiled as sweetly as she could.

Kurama stopped. He knew she had got him really well.

* * *

Not everything was supposed to be obviously clear (i.e. Hiei's flashback of his childhood). Well, I'm so happy that I'm a chapter ahead! Chapter 25's already written! I'm so proud of myself. I'll update again when I have Ch 26 written and after the reviews ( -)! Hehe... some nice reviews ... since I have time: 

Thank you my **reviewers**! Helped me keep writing!

**hieirox** - hey! thanks for the review! lol, I hope you didn't have to wait too long! Well, yeah. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Kurayamihikari** - Thank you thank you thank you! I hope that's not a bad thing (that this is different than anything you've ever read before). Thanks again:D Thank you thank you!

**Hiei'scutegirl** - Thanks! I don't exactly see what you're trying to say. Well, sort idea, if I get writer's block, then I'll be sure to use your idea. Well, actually I was going to do something similar (maybe).

**Hieifan666** - Um... you're not SERIOUS, are you? Haha that's got to be the funniest thing I've heard! Haha INTERBREEDING! lol, that'spretty funny. Interesting idea thing, lol. Thanks A LOT for your review!

**Jeb** - thanks a bunch for your reviews. You have some interesting views!

**Kurama'sfoxykitsune** - Wow that's interesting! What a coincidence! Yeah, I don't really like Mukuro and Hiei, but you know, I like bashing (even thought it's not nice) Thanks again.

**JoEbLoG** - Ok then. Well, here's my thank you! Well, you'll just have to see! Thanks again for your lovely review!

**lazi** - Don't worry, I have everything planned out. Thanks for your review!

**Lady** **Aparma** - Thank you for your review! Hides behind couch Don't throw! Ahh! Lol, thanks again.

**slancaster113** - wow, you are the first reviewer of this chapter! Thanks! Well, Hiei's not really a sub, but I guess you could put it that way.

Thanks again for your reviews! Please review again, and be sure to tell me what you think about my new characters! Your feedback really helps me a lot on my next chapter!

'm


	25. Pride of Two

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Review please.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Pride of Two**

It was a wonderful feeling. She was cozy and warm. Suddenly someone's voice was yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER LIKE THAT?"

She realized that it was Yusuke. Slowly sitting up she could tell they were right outside of the room. What had happened? She couldn't quite remember. _Oh yeah…Hiei agreed to be my substitute brother._

"She's still sleeping. I suggest you lower you voice," said Hiei.

Yusuke instantly lowered his voice. "Oh, oops. What were you doing?" Yusuke asked again.

"Hn, I was simply substituting for you."

The conversation confused Luci. What were they talking about? Hiei hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh, by sleeping with my sister?" Yusuke asked.

_What?_ Luci thought. _He was sleeping with me? Whoa…sweet._

"No, it's more like _she_ rolled onto me."

Yusuke peered at him closely and suspiciously. "Ok, whatever. I have my eye on you."

Suddenly the door opened. Yusuke walked in. "Hey, good morning, sis."

Luci pretended that she was still sleeping and yawned. "Hey, isn't it kind of early for this?"

Yusuke realized that his sister was right. After all, it was about six in the morning. "Oh, well, sorry. You can go back to sleep." He waved and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Luci instantly got up and locked the door. She looked around in the room. To her right, there was a bathroom. She gasped as she entered the bathroom. Inside, it was pure beauty. Everything was made of smooth, white marble; things were so elaborately constructed. It was everything that Luci could ask for. _So…I guess that does make me a princess._

She splashed lukewarm water onto her face, bringing color to her checks. Opening one of the drawers, she found a brush. It wasn't one of the cheap plastic brushes that she owned. Instead, it was made of silky, fine ivory. _I gotta look extra good for Hiei. I really need to get his attention._ She began to hum; boy, was she in a good mood. Suddenly she dropped the brush, and stared into her reflection. Something troubled her. Something troubled her greatly.

Flashback:

"I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow night," Hiei said.

"Tomorrow night it is."

End.

Remembering Mukuro's words, Luci wondered what Hiei was going to do. He wouldn't actually give her to Mukuro, would she? _Either way, I won't let myself be treated like a doll, like the small matter. I'll show Mukuro that…I don't know…what if Hiei does hand me over to Mukuro? No, he won't, or at least Yusuke won't let him. I should be safe here…tomorrow night is tonight though. I know that Mukuro hates my guts. Well, I hate hers too. If Hiei won't kick her butt, I'm sure Yusuke will do it for me. And if neither of them do, I'll just have to handle this myself. _

She shook her head. No, she mustn't let others rule her. _I don't need anyone to help me. I can handle this myself._ And with that, Luci devised a plan, a plan to escape.

Hiei had decided that it was wise to tell Yusuke what had happened earlier, but he had decided not to tell Yusuke about Mukuro, nor did he say that Luci had kissed him. Unlike he expected, Yusuke did not burst yelling in accusations. Instead, he had calmly said, "We need to keep her in the castle. She'll be safe on my land." Then he told Hiei, "Just as curiosity, which would you have done? Killed her or erased her memory?"

Hiei had not thought about that. He didn't want too. Both would be extremely painful. He glared at Yusuke.

Yusuke laughed. "I'm just a little curious, that's all. I mean, I would rather you erase her memory. It wouldn't do her any harm." _And there's a strong chance that she'll remember things afterward_.

"Very funny," Hiei said before walking off. "I'm warning you. Mukuro will do all it takes to take out your sister."

"Why? I don't see why she has such a grudge for my sister. It's not like they even know each other."

"I don't know." That was true. There were many things that Hiei suspected, and he could easily find out with his Jagan, but he didn't want to. He was too afraid.

Alice nervously shifted around. Today Shuichi was to pick her up and take her to the park for tutoring in physics. Her friends had gone wild when they found out that she was going out with Shuichi Minamino. The Minamino. _Ok, _she thought, _maybe it was a little fib, but that's ok. I'm sure he's going to ask me out in no time. Ok, I got to stop being so… full of myself, but it's true! I'm pretty sure we're fit for each other. Ah…the park is such a romantic place; I'll call it our first date. _She laughed at the thought.

Her doorbell rang. Her first thought was to sprint to the door, but then she decided she would take it the cool way. She snuck out the back door.

Kurama waited outside her door. What was her name again? He couldn't quite remember. _Gosh, why'd I have to be so careless? Now I have myself in deeper trouble. I just have to give her some pointers on physics, not too hard is it?_ He waited for Alice to come to the door. _Well, I'm in luck. I guess that means she's not at home._ He turned to leave, but he found a smiling Alice staring at him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, huh? Come on!" Smiling, she ran over to Shuichi's car.

They drove to the park and talked. Alice was extremely curious to what Kurama spent his time doing.

"So…Shuichi, what do you usually do on your afternoons?"

"Well, not much, really."

Alice didn't want to push him or anything, but she didn't like being lied to. "You know, you don't have to lie to me."

Kurama didn't know what to say. _What does she want? Gosh, this is embarrassing…I don't even know her name!_

She continued. "If there's anything that I say or ask that makes you uncomfortable, you just have to tell me. I won't mind, not at all. Got it?"

He nodded.

Then they sat in silence and Kurama continued driving. He was the one to break the silence this time. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is, a perfect day for the park. I haven't been here in a long time." Kurama seemed to be nervous or something. "Um… Shuichi? Is something wrong?"

"I'm really sorry," he said.

Alice braced herself. Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he was just trying to be nice.

Kurama continued. "I'm sorry, it's embarrassing. But I don't know your name. You were in such a hurry the other day. Well, I was—so—"

Alice saw what that was all about. _Well, that's a nice start. Don't worry, Alice, just gotta be patient. I'll do fine._ She laughed. "Well, you know, the more important people tend to forget little figures like myself."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that—"

"Hey, chill. I was kidding. I'm Alice."

His voice was mysteriously comforting. "That's a nice name."

She blushed. _Don't I just love complements?_

Kurama parked the car. They found a nice bench in the sun by a big oak tree and prepared to work.

"Ok, so if an object is in motion, it will keep its motion unless a force is applied. That means that…Alice? Is something wrong?"

She broke out of her brief trance. _Wow, he has lovely, B-E-A-utiful eyes. How gorgy! They're even green! Emerald-colored. We're fit for each other for sure…_

"Oh, nothing. I just—zone out on physics. Sorry."

Kurama continued to teach her. There was something strange about the girl, he decided. Yes, she was just like every normal girl, but there was something that set her apart from the others. But there was one thing he knew, he couldn't let her get into his way.

For the next week, Kurama tutored Alice every day after school. Daniel Paste would spy on them with an envious glare. He had known Alice for about four years now; she belonged to him. But why was she with this Shuichi that she had just met? He had never seen them together before. _I don't know how in the world he knows her. I don't even know why he's here! He doesn't even go to this school! _

Daniel Paste was one year older than Alice was; Paste was a video-game addict. He had dark, black hair, with brown-rimmed glasses. At about five foot six, he was the boy scouts leader, with numerous awards. _She belongs to me…oh…her hair…her…well…I don't want to go any further._ He laughed at the thought. He had loved her since he first laid eyes on her, and he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

During the week that Alice spent with Kurama, they became closer and closer. They had many good laughs together. Alice had grown very fond of him, and all her friends thought that she was "Shuichi's" girlfriend. They sure looked like a couple, always together every day after school. When people asked Kurama about her, he was confused.

"So, dude, Shuichi, is she like your girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"You know, that girl you spend your afternoons with."

Kurama laughed. "Oh, her. We're just friends, nothing more."

One week later:

It was Valentine's Day. Alice curiously walked to her locker, finding a note taped onto it. She opened it, and it read:

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

**_All my base,_**

**_Are belong to you._**

Alice raised an eyebrow at the strange poem. It was sweet, she had to say.

_Meet me out by the big oak in the park tonight at 7:00. Until then. –You very secret admirer._

She gasped. Was it really asking her to got to the big oak? THE big oak? The one in the PARK? The place where she always hung out with Shuichi? _Oh my gosh, this is going to be our first date-ish thingy! How romantic…_

Luci had barely sneaked out of her window when someone said, "Where do you think you're going?"

It was Hiei. How was he so fast? _Oh, yeah_, she remembered. _He's got some super speed ability._

_Umm…no where really._ "Does it really matter?" she replied. "It's really none of your business anyways; I don't see why _you _would care about _me_." Luci smiled at her phrase.

Taken aback, Hiei replied, "It's not a matter of me caring or not. Do you not see that you might die tonight? Yet, you said it so emotionally… I'm sure you didn't mean any of those words."

Luci raised her voice. "Hey, I'm in a GOOD mood right now, and you really don't want to be messing things up. It's not good for you or me."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't even go there. I'm tired of you 'hnning" every single time I prove you wrong or something like that. It gets annoying after a while."

_Me hnning?_ Hiei thought. _How foolish is she? Doesn't she think her VOICE ever gets annoying?_

"Fine then," he said coldly. "Don't come running to me when you're snatched and slaughtered." And with that, he disappeared.

Prideful, Luci held her head up high, thinking, _why do I need him anyways? It's not like he's going to be anyone useful. Hmph, by the way, who said I'm even going to go RUNNING FOR HIS HELP? I can survive by myself!_

A figure closely watched Luci from behind a tree. He sniggered at the foolish girl, knowing that both she and Hiei had made a giant mistake.

* * *

A/N: To the poem, "Roses are red, Violets are Blue, All my base, are belong to you," it is indeed a very strange poem. I'm not exactly sure if this is exactly correct, but basically there was this Japanese game that had really bad English translations, and in this one scene, the guy goes: "Haha." (subtile reads hahaha). "All your base are belong to us." Yeah, so then lots of people made fun of it. You can watch the thing if you search for it on Google. But that's just a Video gamer thing. Important to the story, so I thought you guys should know. If you get it, it's pretty funny. But yeah.

**Review please.**


	26. Kidnappings and Savings

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of YYH. **

**Read and drop me a sweet review!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Kidnappings and Savings**

She was all dressed up in a silky red dress with spaghetti straps. She adored her new red, elegant heels that she had bought at the mall the other day. Alice hummed as she walked to the park. She was awaiting her Shuichi. She expected to see roses…red roses… (for he smelled like roses) all over the place. She was in the best mood ever—imagine her, a normal school girl going on a date with _the_ Shuichi Minamino! That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Stroking her hair dreamily, she entered the park. It would be the first time she was not late on an arrival.

When she arrived at the picnic table under the "big oak," she found no one except a well-decorated card with yellow roses that were laid neatly around it. She gasped in blissful joy… but then one thing seemed quite wrong. Where was he? Why was Shuichi Minamino not present? She looked at her steadily-ticking watch. It was five minutes past the hour. Where was he?

"Hello, my dear," said a voice.

Alice was scared. Perhaps she had been tricked—or Shuichi could be playing a cute trick on her. Some grabbed her from behind. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Don't touch me," she gasped.

"Don't worry then," he replied.

"What do you want?" she demanded, calming down.

"This is our date, remember?"

So she had been tricked. Shuichi never left her those roses. Never. The thought saddened her. She had forgotten about the other guy until he whirled her around.

"Alice!"

She recognized him. It was Daniel Paste. "Dan—Daniel. What—what?" Why did he give her the Valentine's Card? Of course it made sense, didn't it? She didn't know him that well, but she knew he was the biggest video gamer in the school.

**Flashback**:

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**All my base,**_

_**Are belong to you.**_

**End.**

"I've—well, can't you tell? Didn't you get the card I sent you?" He asked.

"Well—I thought someone else sent it." Alice said. She had never suspected that Daniel Paste like her. All along she thought it would be Shuichi.

"I thought you could tell! You know, that 'all your base are belong to us' thing from that Sega Genesis game, don't you?" he asked.

She put her hand on her head. This was a disaster. "No, I'm sorry. I don't. Look, I really have to go—"

"NO!" he shouted. People around looked at him strangely. Lowering his voice, he said, "Come on, Alice, can't you—can't you just try it? Just one night. Give me a chance!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I really have to go." She began to walk home.

"Wait! Alice!" He ran after her, but accidentally tripped, crashing onto her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted.

Daniel Paste knew he didn't want to, but he meant no harm to her. He turned her around onto her back. "Listen, Alice. I'm not going to let you leave until you hear me out."

"GET O—"

Suddenly a thorny, red rose whipped by her face and stabbed the boy in the hand. He fell off instantly.

Alice wanted to shout, "Tuxedo Mask," remembering childhood memories of her once-favorite TV show, but she kept quiet. Then from out of a tree, hopped the one person she always wanted to see.

"S—Shuichi!"

He smiled, and then he directed his attention to Daniel. "Attacking girls in the middle of the park is not wise—"

"Dude," said Daniel, "I don't attack people. I'm not beast. Dammit you scared my gaming hand. I wasn't attacking Alice! WE'RE ON A FRIGGIN' DATE!"

Kurama, knowing he had made a mistake, apologized immediately. "Oh, well, I was coming by here—on my way to the library—and—ok I'll leave you two together, but, just so you know, it's going to rain soon so…yeah." He waved and paced out of the park.

"DANIEL!" she hissed, "What did you do?"

"Well, I—"

She had to tell him now. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? But—this just isn't working out right. I'm sorry—we're just—not compatible."

"What? But I've liked you ever since I first saw you. Come on!"

"Daniel… you're a nice guy," she took a breath and added, "a very cool guy too. But…maybe I'll like you another day… but just not today…please…just—forget about me. It's not worth it. Go for someone better—someone great like—like Stacey or something."

He chased after her. "But Stacey can't stand me! She thinks I'm too much of a loser to even give me a chance."

_Isn't that the same with me?_ Alice thought irritably.

He continued, "Please?"

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Running as fast as she could, she hoped it was not too late to catch Shuichi. Suddenly small droplets fell onto her face. _How did he know it was going to rain? Must be his super smart brains. Come on…he couldn't have gone this far in such a short time!_ The rain piled up, and fell down even harder than it was before. _Oh gosh, I hope my dress doesn't get ruined. But I'd definitely give this dress up to see Shuichi._ Suddenly her brand-new heel broke, and Alice fell splat on the ground. Her ankle felt twisted and in pain.

"It's not wise to run in heels in the rain."

"Shuichi?" Alice asked hopefully.

He helped her stand, picking her up by the armpits. "You should be able to fix this heel with some strong glue."

"Thanks," she beamed.

"You're going to catch a cold. It's raining. Here, take my jacket." He took off his brown leather jacket and slipped it on her.

"Thanks, Shuichi," she said, smiling at him.

They walked in silence until Kurama said, "Was that guy back there your boyfriend?"

"Him?" Alice laughed. "No, no, no, of course not."

"I thought you were on a date."

"No, no, no, he _thought_ we were on a date, but we weren't. It's Valentine's Day today, right? So he left a card in my locker telling me to meet him here for a date, and he did not sign it. But I thought it was from you, so I—"_ Did I just—does he know I like him?_

There was a brief silence. "Go on," he said.

She knew she had to tell him the truth. "Shuichi—if you haven't noticed yet—I like you—I like you a lot…" _I sounded so stupid!_

And then there was silence.

"I'm really—sorry," Kurama said. Alice braced herself. "I've said this to many other girls before. You're really different, but I just don't feel the same about you. We—can still be friends though." He expected her to burst out in tears, just like all the other rejections he had to give.

Alice walked around in circles. _I knew this was going to happen. Why am I so stupid? Gosh, I bet I seem to him as pitiful as Daniel was to me…_ "I'm sorry—Shuichi—I don't know what I was talking about. Just ignore—I have to go. Bye." She held her tears in, not wanting him to see her cry. "Oh, here, you can have your jacket back." She handed him the jacket and began to run off.

"Do want me to give you a ride home?" Shuichi asked. "It's pouring outside."

"I'm okay, but thanks," Alice said, choking back tears. She wanted to get away as far as possible. She wanted to leave. When she was sure she was far enough from Shuichi, more tears flooded her vision. Why did she have to act so rashly? What was wrong with her? She should have guessed that Shuichi would not have liked her. He just did it…because he was hiding something. The rain made her depressed for once. Alice kept running forward, sobbing to herself. She would speak no more of him. She would think no more of him. She was over with him. And that was when she fell in a puddle, unconscious.

Kurama sighed again. He regretted what he had done, but he knew that he had no time for her. She was a nice girl, but he knew it would not work out. They barely knew each other. She was probably just another girl in one of his fan clubs, one who had clever maneuvers that even got her that far. From the distance, he saw a figure topple over, and he ran after her.

Part Two:

Luci opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The hooded creature covered her mouth. "You're coming with me to Master Mukuro," he hissed at her.

"LET ME GO!" Luci screamed, but only muffled sounds came out. She struggled and struggled, but nothing worked. She would not give in. Or should she? Should she let herself be pitied by others as a weakling? She was not a fool, even if she acted like one.

_Am I one of those weak airheads that—that—I will cannot—will not allow this to happen._ She remembered Hiei's words.

**Flashback**:

Hiei replied, "It's not a matter of me caring or not. Do you not see that you might die tonight? Yet, you said it so emotionally… I'm sure you didn't mean any of those words."

"Hey, I'm in a GOOD mood right now, and you really don't want to be messing things up. It's not good for you or me."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't even go there. I'm tired of you 'hnning" every single time I prove you wrong or something like that. It gets annoying after a while."

"Fine then," he said coldly. "Don't come running to me when you're snatched and slaughtered." And with that, he disappeared.

**End**.

**Flashback**:

"Hiei," Luci said, "please, I want you to do what's best. Please kill me." _I know that I'm aftraid of death, I really am, but I love you so much that it wouldn't matter._

Hiei looked at her in the eyes and said, "I can't."

"Hiei, I really couldn't imagine what my life would be like if—" _Oh my gosh, did I just tell him?_

…_but I don't want to forget…it's not something to smile about…_

"Look, Hiei, please…for me."

Hiei was silent. Tears drizzled Luci's face, and she hugged him tighter.

_I know that everyone makes mistakes, but I really hope I won't regret this. I know I can get Hiei to kill me._

**End.**

_Ok, fine,_ Luci thought. _I did tell him to kill me…but that's because I had lost my mind or something. Seriously…I know he's not going to come and help me, and I'm not asking for his help. I can take care of myself. I don't need Yusuke to help me either. It's always, "Ooh, let's go help Luci! She's so weak she couldn't do anything without other's help."_

The thought angered her. Why did she need anyone's help? She could fight pretty decently, ignoring the fact that she would have to come face-to-face with Mukuro. Beside, there was no way that Mukuro could defeat her. She had a secret weapon.

* * *

Leave me a sweet comment! Bye now.

Thanks to :

**_nothern ookami youkai_**

**_keri_**

**_rayra6_**

**_sadandlonely_**

**_HieiFan666_**

**_JoEbLoG_**

**_Hiei'scutegirl_**

**_slancaster113_**

**_hieirox_**

plz everyone review for me!


	27. Capture

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.**

**A/N: Heh, this past month and so I've been on vacation, so I haven't had access to a computer. Now I'm back, and I won't be gone for the rest of the summer, which is a good thing, right? Oh, and I don't know why, but this thing messes up some of my words, combining them, and it also leaves big spaces. Just so you know...Leave a review!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Captured**

Flashback:

"Ok, I'll go," Luci said.

"That's right," the creature said as he carried Luci away. "Straight to the master we go!"

End.

She had willingly allowed herself to be captured. But why? Luci trembled as stared atMukuro, sensing a glare of contempt.

"So… it seems that Hiei's left you off to die. What a pity," Mukuro said. Luci paid no attention to her; she didn't need Hiei to do anything for her.

Luci smirked. "So then. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"You're just jealous."

"What?" Luci snapped.

Mukuro walked up to Luci and smiled. "Stay out my way. You and I both know that Hiei wants me, so don't try to interfere…or else…"

* * *

"Luci!" Yusuke called. Something seemed wrong. Luci was nowhere to be found. He rushed into Hiei's room. "Luci's gone! We need to go after her. I found her shoe outside. I'm sure that Mukuro—come on." 

Hiei didn't budge. "I'm not going," Hiei replied.

"What?"

"That woman can take care of herself. After all, she's the one that ran off."

Yusuke's impatience was growing. "My sister's out there! When Yukina was in trouble, I hel—"

"I didn't ask for your help," Hiei cut in. "On the other hand, Mukuro knows better than to kill her, let alone harm her. From the position she works as, harming a human will attract all kinds of spirit police."

Angrily, Yusuke sped out of the room, calling behind him, "And what if I told you she wasn't human?"

Hiei looked up. What? Could that be possible? Did Mukuro possible know anything? In that case, there would be a problem. Hiei stood up and disappeared out the door. When he was about to jump away, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd catch up," a smiling Yusuke said, surprising Hiei.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Alice thought to herself as she stared out of her window. "I bet I sounded…well, stupid…and wimpy." She sighed. If Minamino didn't like her, then she would just have to get over it. But…that didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends. 

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, and in walked her mother, saying, "So, Alice. You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"What? What the hell?" Since when did she have a boyfriend?

Her mother leaned up to her closely. "Don't what the hell me. You have a boyfriend? So that's what you were doing every afternoon!"

"What?" Alice's pitch suddenly rose and her voice quickened. "Don't accuse me of thingsjust because you make some stupid assumptions! You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about! You always do that! I was being tutored for that friggin' physics class!" She began to mutter.

Her mother's voice followed the same pattern. "Don't use that tone with me! I know very well what's going on—"

Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped…Minamino…Shuichi Minamino.

Alice suddenly realized what was going on. "Shu—uichi, um... hi…"

Her mother smirked, "I told you. There's my proof. He brought you in here soaking wet just yesterday. This sweet boy even waited for you to wake up, staying for dinner."

"Well, I must say that your cooking is quite nice," Kurama said.

Alice nearly chocked in laughter. _Haha, wow, Shuichi really is the polite type. Haha, my mom's cooking, nice? Hahahaha._

"Why thank you, Shuichi," her mother replied ecstatically. "You see Alice, you are way too picky. You need to learn more from Shuichi. At least you can pick some nice guys." She laughed.

"MOM! He's not my boyfriend; he's my tutor!"

"Oh, not that tutoring excuse again! It won't trick me, I heard from Stacey that you two 'hooked up.'" Alice's mother beamed in victory.

"We did not! What? Stacey told you that? I can't believe—" Alice then remembered that she had told Stacey that she had a boyfriend.

Kurama, for some strange reason, had turned pink. He had, after all, been mistaken as that girl's boyfriend. When Alice remembered that he was in the room, she turned crimson as well.

"Oh, um…" Alice laughed.

"You're blushing," her mother reminded her.

"Mom! Shut up!" She gave her mother a threatening glare.

"It's true—I do tutor your daughter in physics," he finally said.

Alice's mother turned around in smiled. "Ah, so you're good at physics too! Wow, you see, I always said that if you can't do physics, you can't do anything!"

"Eh…haha," Alice said. _Gosh, Mom, why do you have to ruin like EVERYTHING?_ "So, uh, Mom, can I talk to—uhh Shuichi alone?"

"Oh, I see what's going on," the mother laughed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Bye!" Once again, laughing, she waved and left the room.

At first, neither one spoke. Then Kurama said, "There's quite a nice view from your window here."

Alice turned to Kurama. "Shuichi—I—I'm sorry if I pushed you into anything. I didn't mean to—"

"You don't need to apologize," he said, staring out the window. "You didn't do anything wrong."

There was a pause. _Does he know how I feel?_ Alice asked herself. _Why is he this nice to me? Why is anyone nice to me? I'm so selfish…and……_

Softly, he said, "It's going to snow soon…"

"It is?" Alice looked out the window. It was true. Snow usually didn't come that lately in February.

"I like the snow. The slowly falling snowflakes have a majestic beauty of their own."

Then she saw it. Small white flakes dropped from the sky. "Wow! It's so pretty! Let's go outside!" She hopped up from her bed and rushed outside with Kurama following her.

Each year, Alice had been too busy minding other things to really notice the snow. She hadn't played with the snow since she was younger. Maybe something like snow was all she needed to cheer her up. Kurama sat down on a bench and watched Alice dance in the yard, catching snowflakes.

"Alice!" Kurama called. "Look over here. These flowers are alive during this time of year." Alice sat down on the bench beside him.

She blushed as he picked a flower and handed it to her. "That's so amazing! Morning glories…my favorite… You know, Shuichi… what do you usually do during the break?"

"I—I…" _I go on missions for Koenma._ "I travel around, or I'll go up to this temple and visit friends."

"So every year you're gone during the whole entire break?"

"It depends on if I have something planned."

Her expression changed into a serious and worried gaze. "The Urameshis…they're good friends with you, aren't they? No, no, I want to ask you why were you at their house the other day? You mentioned something about demons. Tell me! Luci and I are really good friends! What happened to them?"

Kurama remembered that Koenma had informed both him and Kuwabara that Yusuke, Luci, and Hiei were in Makai, the demon world. Koenma had told them to stay put because Hiei had everything under control. Koemna would contact him if he needed his help. Koenma had also said that Luci was als0being tested beccauseshe wasn't like everyone else. The reason Hiei was ordered to kidnap her in the beginning had something to do with her abilities. They weren't sure what she could do, but it had something to do with her emotions. If she needed help, he would send Botan to help them escape.

"Tell me, Minamino! You asked me what _I_ was doing there. What were _you_ doing there? Who were those—those green people? Who are you? I'm not going to blackmail you…you can tell me everything."

"They're fine—nothing's happened to them. Maybe they've moved away."

"Don't lie to me. Luci would tell me if she's moved."

"Then why isn't her mother at home?"

Alice thought about that. It was strange that she rarely saw Mrs. Urameshi anymore. Her two children had worried her, so her mother had often stayed out late. Then she remembered what her friends had told her. "At school, they say that Luci's gone to boarding school. Why would her mother go with them? Look, something just isn't right. If they moved, why were you out by their house, demanding to know what was I doing? Why were you asking about demons?"

Kurama had to get away and fast. This girl was a lot smarter than he had imagined. What would she do if she found out about what he was? Would she think that working as a spirit detective was some kind of trick? Would she freak out if he told her he used to be a spirit fox that stole from others? Would she disappear if she found out that he could control plants? All of these things were odd to humans. Would she end up telling someone?

"It's none of your business about who I am," he said. "I don't see why it matters. Anyways, I have to go now." He stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" she said, stopping him. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, I really am. Just—I know that physics is over, but—" she grabbed his arm from behind, "but—you'll still be my friend, won't you?" The snow stopped.

* * *

She was bound and helpless—helpless at the feet of a demoness. _I don't even see why she hates me so much. _Luci thought._ It's not like I'm a molester or something. I haven't done anything to her, except yell…unless…she's jealous of me…haha…_

Mukuro walked in with her usual arrogance. "So, what should I do with you first? There are so many things I can do… hmm, I'll let you chose."

Luci felt weak. How much of this endurance could she keep up? Her stomach growled; she hadn't had a good meal since last night's dinner. Being tied up in a dark cellar was not a comforting thought.

"What—what did I ever do to you?" Luci asked tiredly.

"Hmph, what did you do? DO YOU NEED TO ASK THAT?" Mukuro grabbed Luci and picked her up by her collar, shaking her. "YOU'VE INTERFERED! YOU'VE GONE AGAINST ME!" She threw Luci down.

_More accusations…stupid bitch…_ Luci slowly sat up again. "Do I take orders from others? I think not. From the way I see it, you're just friggin' jealous of me."

"What? Me? Jealous? You know that's not possible. I'm right, you're wrong. That's the way always been."

"Always been? Ha, I know you're jealous deep down in your heart—if you even have one—because right now, you know Hiei's coming—_for_ _me_."

Filled with rage, Mukuro grabbed Luci again. "Say that one more time…I dare you to…"

"Face it, Hiei was _never _meant for you. He doesn't like bitches."

Mukuro kicked her. "Watch your mouth. I can slice you into pieces right now. You should be glad you're still alive… Now say it… Hiei has always been there for Mukuro. Hiei hates me…" She leaned up closely. "Say it."

She spat in Mukuro's face. "You're right about that; Hiei does hate you."

"YOU DARE TO SPIT IN MY FACE. I'LL KILL YOU!" She slapped Luci as hard as she could, causing the whole right side of her face to start bleeding.

Never-ending rage and hate burnedthrough her cheek, fear in a section of her heart, regret in another, the taste of sadness, despair all around in the air—mixed emotions struck Luci as she slowly sat up again, and then...in her ears, rang the echoes of revenge.

* * *

Hiei followed Yusuke through a forest path. They were about to enter Mukuro's territory, when Hiei stopped. 

"We don't have time to stop!"

"Urameshi, explain."

Yusuke was puzzled. "Explain what?"

"This 'not being a human' thing you speak of."

"Oh…that…uhh, I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go. I can sense Mukuro right now. She's close…"

They soon came to a fortress, smaller than the one Mukuro usually stayed in. "Hey, Hiei, do you recognize this place."

"Yes…most of the building is underground. I know a short cut." Hiei ran in a different direction toward a small cave with Yusuke following behind. _What is Mukuro doing bringing Luci to her death building?_ He asked himself._ She doesn't have much time left…why did I leave her there like that?_

* * *

Well, what do you think? 


	28. New Feelings Arising

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.**

**Hey peeps! I've only been able to read over this chapter twice, and each time I read over it, I made lots of changes, so I'm very sorry if there are mistakes, but I think that you'd rather have a **new chapter** earlier than a **perfect, pristine chapter later** (as in days later, or maybe weeks if I got lazy). So enjoy and leave me a review while you're at it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: New Feelings Arising**

Kurama somehow found himself meeting her again. Something about her kept made him want to see her more, but what? Her sweet smile kept playing in his head. She had a scent of jasmine tea, beautiful long black hair, and a very interesting personality.

"Hey, Shuichi!" she called. "It's a holiday this weekend? Do you have anything planned?"

He shook his head. "No, do you?"

"I don't know…" she said, smiling. "Well, what do you usually do on holidays?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I finish any school work I have to do, or I hang around and help my mother."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Come on, you need to have some fun in life!" There was a brief pause.

"Um...so...what...what do you think of me?" she finally blurted out.

"I—I—"

"Kurama!" a voice suddenly shouted. "KURAMA!"

"Botan?" Kurama asked.

_Could Shuichi already have a girlfriend?_ "Kurama?" Alice wondered.

"Ah, it's just a nickname," Kurama said.

"Kura—oh, hi. Am I bothering you two? Oh, no time. Kuram—"

"BOTAN!" he said.

Botan realized what he meant. "Oh, sorry, Shuichi. I really need to talk to you—it's important. Koen—ahh yeah, it's about Yusuke."

"YUSUKE?" demanded Alice. "I want to know too. What about Yusuke?"

"Alice…" said Kurama. "Look, I really have to go. She stared into his eyes. It was almost as if he didn't want her around.

_But just what kind of nickname is Kurama? I was expecting something more like Cutiepants or something..._ Alice kept staring at Botan, especially her blue hair. "Go, then,"she said sadly. "I have to go do something anyway."

* * *

What do you think of me? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME? **_What do you think of me?_** The words kept playing over and over in his head. _I like her, don't I?_ Kurama asked himself. _I can't keep myself from thinking of her. Lots of human girls have confessed their love to me, but she's different, and… and I refused her so quickly. She's different than all those other girls. They're all so shallow, but when I'm with her, everything seems so much happier. When I left her there...she looked so sad..._

He was falling for her, and he knew he had to tell her the truth eventually. Would the truth scare her away though? Even if Alice was different from most people, she was still human. _Because to her…I'm just…a Shuichi. I guess I'm just not meant to have any kind of real life. I already used up my one real life…as a fox, and I'll have to become thieving fox in another totally different world again if I want a real life back with me…_

He sighed as he continued to follow Botan. Kurama had never felt like this before, nor had he ever been troubled like this before. His head was shaky, his throat dry. He had been in love before, but that was something different; it wasn't like his current situation. Finally, Kurama made up his mind; he had to fix things up.

"Look, Botan, there's something I have to do. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, Kurama. Can you make it back here in half an hour?"

"Thanks," he said and took off.

* * *

Luci staggered as she slowly stood up, her eyes glaring at Mukuro with hate and disgust. "So you'll kill me, huh? Give me your best shot, hooker." 

Mukuro laughed. "Come on, little bitch. You know you stand no chance at all."

"But say I do die today," Luci continued, slowly easing her way toward Mukuro. "What good's that going to do you?"

"Oh, so you're trying to maneuver your way out from dying with your little wordy obstacles. Don't you think that I'll get tricked."

"Hah," Luci laughed, "I really should hope you aren't that stupid. But besides, seeing me dead, is just gonna make Hiei hate you…" Luci suddenly punched Mukuro in the stomach as hard as she could. "…even more."

Blood shot out from Mukuro's mouth as she staggered back in surprise. When had that girl suddenly become so powerful? _No big deal_, she thought. _She just took me by surprise._ "Oh, now you've really done it. You're going to die," Mukuro said, as a ball of red energy appeared at the palm of her hands.

As Mukuro released the energy attack, a bright green barrier appeared around Luci, protecting her. Then Mukuro shot short, more-powerful blasts, which slowly eroded the barrier. "We both know that puny energy barrier won't hold much longer." She let out a frightening laugh as she shot quicker blasts.

"We'll see about that," Luci said as the barrier grew thicker.

"Don't make me have to cut you apart, little girl."

Suddenly Luci's eyes flashed bright green, and energy blasted out from the barrier, blowing Mukuro away. The barrier disappeared, and Luci fell down on her knees, weak without any energy, her eyes back to normal.

Luci grimaced as Mukuro licked the blood off of her lips and stood up. "So, I must say I'm quite impressed. You're much stronger than I suspected, but that's not good enough. It's such a pity you'll be dying alone with no one other than myself to witness it."

Once again, Mukuro's palm lit up, and an orb of energy was created.

* * *

Alice sat in the corner of her room as tears ran down her cheeks. _What's wrong with me? Why do I act so cheerfully around others? I can't be so close him…we're just friends…he doesn't like me anyway, so I need to just get over it. _

_Ring_! The phone rang once…twice…three, four, five times…then came the sound of the answering machine. "Hello, you are calling the Shinma residence. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message…"

_I shouldn't hang out with him so much…it's not good for me. I…_

"Alice?" said a voice on the answering machine. "This is Shuichi. I was wondering if you wanted to talk. I…" He continued on talking.

"Oh, so now you come to me?" Alice shouted at the machine. "You done hanging with that blue-haired girlfriend of yours?" She broke down in tears again. _What am I doing? He really doesn't know how much he's hurting me. Being able to see him makes me happy, but when I think about how…how I'm missing everything…how he rejected me…I don' t know…_

"…but if you're too busy, then…"

Alice picked up the phone. "Shuichi?"

"Hey, I was wondering—"

"No, I don't think I can go. I'm a little busy at the moment—you know—just uhh—busy…doing some work around the house for my mom."

"Oh…I thought that you might want to know that I think Luci's going to be back soon."

Alice didn't seem to care. "Well, that's great! I'm sure Luci'll be just fine. So, uh, you have fun with that—Botox—girl. Bye, Shuichi." She hung up. _I can't hang around him anymore; it'll just hurt me more._

* * *

Luci sat there, weak on her knees. Everything that had just happened had happened so quickly. She had no idea what was going on. There was a bright light ahead of her, but her vision was blurring quickly. Soon, everything had turned black. 

Mukuro was about to shoot off a blast when two people appeared directly in front of her. "Hiei…Yusuke…"

"What have you done to my sister?" Yusuke demanded as he looked back at a bruised and fainted body. "Mukuro…don't you think that just because you're powerful that you can just go around and do anything. You're really going to pay. Hiei, I got Mukuro; take care of Luci."

As Yusuke began to fight Mukuro, Hiei walked up to Luci and picked her up. He had seen what had happened through his third eye. _So Yusuke's right…there is something that's definitely not human about her…_ As he looked at her resting in his arms, he thought of his sister.

* * *

Mukuro was pretty evenly matched with Yusuke—that is, until she saw Luci cuddled in Hiei's arms. Yusuke saw her weakness and took advantage of it, giving her a hard blow in the head. "No offense, miss, but you're just not Hiei's type." 

Yusuke walked over to Hiei. "How's she doing?"

"She just needs some rest."

"Let's get out of here then," Yusuke said. "I'll carry her if you want."

"No, it's o—" Hiei paused. "I mean…take her…she's your sister." He blushed slightly.

Yusuke laughed. "Well, man, I—" He jumped to the side as a slash of energy came flying toward him. Mukuo was back on her feet, angrier than ever.

"I'll kill all of you. Hiei, this is pure betrayal, and the punishment for treason is death."

"RUN!" came a voice.

"Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"I SAID RUN, DAMMIT!"

Carrying Luci, Hiei sprinted out of the cave with Yusuke and an irate Mukuro following behind.

"Over here!" Botan shouted, soaring on her paddle. "Grab on tightly!" The paddle grew longer as Hiei and Yusuke grabbed on, and the four of them soared in the sky, far away from Mukuro.

"Well, that was one exciting escape!" Botan exclaimed. "How are you boys doing?"

"Botan, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah, just a little favor I'm doing for my favorite boys. Ehh, well, actually, Koenma sent me. He said you guys were having some trouble, isn't that right, Hiei?"

"Hn. Didn't need your help."

Botan laughed. "Ah come on, Hiei. I can see you've got your hands full with two girls! Haha." Hiei didn't reply.

"So, Botan," said Yusuke, "where are we going?"

"Right, right," she said. "I have a boat from Spirit World that Kurama's powering with his spirit energy. It'll take you guys back to the Human World."

"Kurama's here as well?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, in fact, Hiei, he is. I figured you'd want to see your old buddy!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hn, whatever," grumbled Hiei. He stayed silent as Botan and Yusuke chattered along. In his arms lay an unconscious girl who was just resting there. He remembered how he had first met her as his hostage. He sure had changed a lot from then. Luci...she looked a little peaceful, like she was finally getting some rest.

Hiei had never really been so close to a woman before, or at least not close enough to examine her carefully. At first he looked at her face. Her eyes were loosely closed and her mouth slightly ajar. Soon he began to stare at her lips. They were healthy-looking, pink, and smooth; he stopped staring at her lips when a certain thought came about in his head and continued on. He noticed that she had a svelt figure that was very fit. As he continued on, he blushed as he looked at her chest (1), and then he shook his head. What was he doing? He had never acted like this before, but he had to admit to himself, he was a bit curious.

* * *

"We're there!" Botan announced. Soon everyone landed in the boat. "Captain Kurama, set sail!" 

Soon a hole appeared in the sky, sucking the boat into it. After a matter of seconds everyone soon found themselves sitting on a sidewalk right outside of Yusuke's neighborhood.

"Okay, everyone," said Botan. "Welcome back! In two days after everyone's rested up, we'll meet here again at noon! Orders from Koenma; we've got some matters to discuss. Ta-ta!" She disappeared.

Yusuke rushed up to Hiei. "How's Luci?" He asked with a worried expression. "Hey, Luci, we're back now. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Hey, Urameshi!" called a voice. It was Kuwabara. "Hey, Kurama, hey squirt."

"Hn."

"Hey, Kuwabara!"

"Hey!"

Kuwabara stopped when he say Luci. "What are all of you guys doing here together? Am I missing out on something?"

"It's a long story," said Kurama. "Yeah, Botan told me what happened."

"Well, you guys, I have to take Luci home now."

"I'll go with you," said Kuwabara. Yusuke carried Luci and walked away with Kuwabara.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "Well, my place is free if you need somewhere to stay."

"Hn," said Hiei, following Kurama.

From inside a store, Alice watched as everyone walked off. Now she really was confused.

* * *

(1) Hahaha, Hiei. You really are starting to become slightly perverted! Haha, the hormones are FINALLY kicking in! Lol. 

Thanks everyone for reviewing for last chapter! Really really muchas gracias! If you guys review the same (or more), I promise I will get more romantic/ have some big "gasp!" part in the story that's going to be awesome. I'm sure you guys know how I just LOVE dragging things on! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as my review hunger has ceased.

Review please and tell me what you think!


	29. Couples Unite

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Hey, everybody! Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. Weird?**

-->Review Please!

Lol, I don't really know about this chapter... but I'm too lazy to change it  
! Haven't read over this, so please forgive any mistakes!

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Couples Unite**

"MOM! Mom?" Yusuke called as he walked into the house. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke stopped and stared. "Keiko? I—"

"No, you listen. I don't want any excuses from you. I haven't heard from you in two months, worst of all, you didn't tell me you were going to be gone! Is this what you're going to do the rest of your life? Go back and forth between—oh my god, is that your sister? What happened to her?"

Yusuke carried Luci past Keiko and set her onto the bed. "She's just exhausted. I'm really sorry Keiko; I didn't plan on leaving this time…it just kind of happened."

"Yusuke…" Keiko said, tear-eyed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She sat down beside him and hugged him. "I love you, Yusuke, but you're always gone! How much of this do you think I can bear?"

"Look, Keiko, I'm really sorry. This is just who I am… I can't help it if I—" He stopped as she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, too, if I ever hurt you," Keiko said.

Yusuke grinned, "Well, then I guess I owe you a couple kisses." The two of them stood up and walked into another room, allowing Luci to rest alone.

* * *

It had been a day since she saw the huge group of people gather together on that sidewalk; the blue-haired girl was there as well, except that she wore a pink kimono and carried a paddle in her hand. This was all too strange for her. Perhaps she just didn't belong in their group. 

She somehow found herself standing at his doorway, her hand shaking as she pressed the doorbell. Inside, she could hear laughed—children laughing. Soon, the door was answered by a kind, smiling lady.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Uh, yes, I just stopped by to see if Shuichi was at home."

The lady stopped smiling. "Shuichi…well, he moved out shortly after I remarried. I have his address if you need it. What are you, his girlfriend?"

Alice blushed. "No…we're just friends."

"Well, you sure seem like a nice young lady for my son. Here you go."

"Thanks a lot!"

Alice walked off and entered a state of deep rumination. _His family seemed so happy…why would he want to move away from something like that? So it seems that there are just so many things about Shuichi that I really don't know. Maybe that's why he rejected me…_

She walked through many alleys and on many streets, thinking ferociously as she paced toward Kurama's apartment. _Who was that guy that was following him yesterday? He was pretty cute, I think. Oh no, don't tell me he's…_ She rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. Seconds later, she rang it again.

"Get the door, Hiei!" She heard a voice call. Leaning against the door, Alice listened to their conversation.

"No, why don't you?"

"I'm not able to get it. Come on, Hiei, just get it. It's the least you can do since your living here with me." _He's living with another guy? _Alice thought.

"I'm refusing then."

"Fine," Kurama said, "I'll get it then."

Alice heard footsteps and soon a click at the door. Kurama opened the door and had nothing on but a towel around his waist. It looked like he had just come out of the shower, his hair wet, undone, and very sexy.

Kurama turned slightly crimson. "Alice? Wha—"

"I'm sorry…am I bothering you?" She blushed as she noticed his fine six pack.

"No, no. Come in."

"NO—it's ok, I'll wait out here."

Kurama smiled. "You can come in…I'll be right back."

As Kurama went to get dressed, Alice noticed the other guy in the room was the same guy who was with Kurama the previous day. Where _did _Shuichi meet all those cute guys?

"Who're you?" she asked him. There was no reply; he seemed to be occupied with sharpening his sword and drinking a soda. "You must be really great friends with Shuichi. Okay, don't talk to me then."

Kurama came rushing out, dressed messily. "Sorry about the rush. I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Oh, yeah…I just came by to say hey."

"Well, that's great. So, do want to talk or something?"

Alice thought about it. "Hmm, actually I think I do. I mean, you could have just told me you were gay from the beginning. Then we could have just avoided this entire thing that's gotten me all confused and pissed." She sounded extremely irritated.

Hiei spat out his drink in laughter. "Kurama, you're gay?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Well," said Alice, "first of all, you've got this guy living at your house—"

"He's just a friend! Like—like you and Luci."

Hiei put down his katana. "Luci?"

"Yeah, Luci," said Alice. "We're best friends."

_So this girl knows her as well…_ Hiei continued to drink his coke.

Alice shook her head, annoyed. "Look, Shuichi. Don't bring Luci into this. I don't want to hear anything you have to say! How do you except us to be friends if you keep so many secrets from me!"

"I guess I should leave," Hiei said, standing up.

"No, don't go," said Kurama.

"So you ARE gay!"

"No, I'm not. Look—"

Alice was growing impatient. "There's nothing you can say that—"

Kurama leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"…except that…" Alice said. So unexpectedly was it that she, Shinma Alice, had just been kissed by Minamino Shuichi. "Why—why did you do that?"

"Because…I love you."

Alice stared at Kurama for a while before she jumped up and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

When they broke apart, Kurama turned to Hiei and said, "Maybe you should go check on Luci."

"Wait…so he knows Luci?"

"Don't worry, I'll answer all your questions."

Well, at least now Hiei had an excuse to visit Luci.

* * *

Luci was awake, lying in her bed, pondering over all the events that had just recently occurred. She couldn't recall what had happened right before Hiei and Yusuke arrived. What _had_ happened? The harder she thought, the more tired she became. 

_I was really mad…and then something clicked and…I really can't remember…it felt good though…But I could have sworn I was about to die…_

Suddenly she saw Hiei at her doorway. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"I just came…to see if you were okay, and now that I have confirmed that, I'll leave."

She watched him slowly pace out the doorway. "Wait! Hiei, come back." He must not have heard her, so she stood up and limped as fast as she could toward him. Then just as she was about to reach him, she clumsily tripped over her own foot, falling. Of course, Hiei caught her.

Hiei carried Luci back to her room and placed her on the bed. "You can sit down, you know," she said.

After staring a while, Hiei finally sat down beside her. "You need to rest."

"Ah, well, I don't want to right now."

"You spent a great deal of energy yesterday."

Luci's eyes widened in interest. "So you know what happened yesterday?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he finally said.

"Oh, okay," Luci said quietly. "So why'd you _really_ come here?"

Hiei was taken aback. What was he supposed to tell her? "There's nothing else to do. Kurama's spending some time with some woman."

Luci smiled. "And so are you!"

Hiei cracked a smile grin. "I guess I am."

* * *

"Okay, so one more question," said Alice. 

"And I get another kiss if I answer it?" Kurama asked playfully.

Laughing, Alice asked, "Who was that blue-haired girl you were with?"

"Oh, Botan," Kurama laughed. "She's just a girl that works with me. Nothing big."

"Then why were you suddenly going somewhere with her yesterday?"

"Right, that. We had to go rescue Luci and Yusuke. Though Hiei still refuses to admit he was rescued."

Alice suddenly pulled away from Kurama. "Look, Shuichi—I mean, Kur—Kur—Kura—"

"You don't have to call me that. It's just my friends that call me that. It really doesn't matter. Just call me whatever you want."

"Okay, Mr. Redhead." Alice smiled. _He's so sweet…_ "Well, _Shuichi_, I really can't stay here. I'm a bad enough friend for not visiting Luci yesterday…I just have to—"

"I understand. I'll go with you."

Alice thought about it. "If it's okay, I think it's better if we have some time alone."

"Okay, so I guess…I'll call you?"

Alice stood up. "Sure, and thanks…" She smiled and left.

The happy feeling Alice had felt earlier that day was gone as she walked along the road to Luci's house. _Okay…I admit I'm bad for not seeing Luce yesterday…but I really can't believe he kissed me…that's just…ugh…I need to stop thinking about Shuichi. Luci…Luci…Luci…Luci…wait a second. Wasn't that guy staying with Shuichi called Hiei? If I'm not mistaken…oh my god…that's the same guy Luci wrote about in her diary! I can't believe he's here! She wrote about Shuichi too—except as Kurama! _

Everything was suddenly making sense. There were a few other things that she wanted to know, and she would find out. Alice arrived at the Urameshi's doorstep and rang the doorbell. When there was no answer, she rang it again. Then finally she opened the door herself.

"Luci?" she called. She heard a sound coming from Yusuke's room. She ran to his room and opened the door. There on the bed she saw Yusuke on top of Keiko making out. Keiko pushed him off and sat up, embarrassed. Yusuke threw Alice an impatient look. "Oh, I'm sorry…really, I—I just came here to see Luci."

"She's in her room," Yusuke said.

Alice left immediately. _Whoa, I cannot believe I just walked in on Yusuke and Keiko. Seriously…I didn't know he was with Keiko! She's like the perfect girl at our school! What's up with that?_ "Luci?" She knocked and opened the door. There she saw two people—Luci and…and Hiei. Luci was tucked in under the covers, sound asleep. Beside her lay Hiei, who was resting as well. Suddenly Hiei stood up and left, not bothering to say a word to Alice.

_Okay…what a weird kid…hah, I wonder if there's something going on between the two of them!_ Alice skipped up to Luci.

"Luci? Luce? Get up!"

"Huh?" Luci blinked a couple times. "Alice?" She sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing!"  
"Why?"

Alice stopped. "Because…Look, I know we haven't talked in a while… not since the fight we had months ago, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I ever made you feel lonely. I really am… You've just been gone so long…and—"

Luci smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it! I've long gotten over that! I have new issues now!"

Alice sat down beside her. "Boy issues, right?"

Luci was amazed. "What makes you think that?"

"Uhh…because of that guy that was…" she coughed, "Hiei" and then coughed again, "sleeping beside you when I came in here."

Luci laughed. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? He was actually sleeping on my bed?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

Luci could not believe what she was hearing. "AHHH! I feel so awesome right now!" She hugged Alice. "You are my best buddy ever."

"Glad to hear it."

"So update me."

"On what?" Alice asked.

"Well, you know. What's happened all this time that I've been gone? Ok, let's start here. What's the date?"

"March 19—" She was cut off.

"It's March already?"

"Yeah! You've been gone half a year already!"

_Wow…time sure went by fast when I was in Makai. _Luci lay down on her bed again. "So…did anyone notice I was gone?"

Alice thought for a while…_Stacey said it was better she was gone…others laughed…so what am I supposed to say?_ "Of course! I mean, I sure noticed, right? Ha, that's how I met Shuichi."

"Shuichi? Who's—oh yeah, I remember who that is…he's that guy with red hair that—oh, so how'd you meet him?"

"I—uh—it doesn't matter. Besides, you need to rest!"

Luci frowned. "Tell me! You know I'm not going to fall asleep until you tell me! Oh, you like him, don't you?"

"No—I mean," Alice blushed, "well, I…"

"I was just kidding! But you really like him! Haha!"

"It's not funny!" Alice took a pillow and lightly smacked Luci on the head.

Luci laughed and hit her back with a pillow. "It's on."

From outside, Hiei sat on a tree and watched the two girls' pillow fight. He shook his head. _She really doesn't know what it means to rest, does she? Well, at least she's finally happy..._

* * *

_I dunno_ this chapter's different from the other ones I've written, isn't it? Maybe I started the romances too early? Well, of course, Hiei's not going to be too quickly! **Well, I have a surprise coming up for that boy!**

Review Please.


	30. Suprise, Surprise

**(Please read the AUTHOR'S NOTE.)**

**A/N: I'm so sorry, you guys, I keep putting things off. Like last week, I was looking through my computer, and I was like, "Hey, that's where my file went." So then I worked on this chapter... and like two days ago, I was going to upload it, but I had too much homework and all that fun stuff. I don't have time to check it tonight b/c I have to wake up early to go to The Prep's Club tomorrow morning for some leadership thing at our school. Soo pretty much that means I'll be busy. But of course, it doesn't mean I WON'T be updating.**

**Now, I'm sure most of you understand how busy a person's life can be. In these times, one can feel pressured and depressed. Things not involving fanfiction grow so much bigger than the fans themselves.**

000000000000000000** That is why you REVIEW.First, it makes me feel better. Second, it lets me know if mychapter is "living up" to the readers' expectations and how I can improve my next chapter. From sources, I know that there are at least 40 people that read this fic everytime I upload a new chapter.**

**Yet, I only get less than half of that for reviews. Come on, you guys. I can't write a good chapter if I don't know what at least the majority of my readers think. And how do I figure that out? Through REVIEWS! I also want GOOD REVIEWS. I understand that sometimes you can't think of what to write... For example though, I liked how someone reviewed that they thought things were too rushed between Kurama and Alice. That's good. Of course, I just happened to have a reason why I did that, but... yeah.**

**Come one guys, it's not that hard to give me a helpful review. I'm the type of person that really needs to know what everyone thinks or else I will go crazy. **

**So please excuse me if this chapter isn't as good as you expected it to be... depression and writer's block are some causes. So don't forget:**

**Leave me a helpful review! Thanks!**

RECAP:

Okay, so I know, it's also my fault I haven't updated in a while, so I'll leave you guys with a recap of last chapter!

**Yusuke and Keiko take Luci home. Then Yusuke and Keiko are back together.**

"Yusuke…" Keiko said, tear-eyed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She sat down beside him and hugged him. "I love you, Yusuke, but you're always gone! How much of this do you think I can bear?"

"Look, Keiko, I'm really sorry. This is just who I am… I can't help it if I—" He stopped as she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, too, if I ever hurt you," Keiko said.

Yusuke grinned, "Well, then I guess I owe you a couple kisses." The two of them stood up and walked into another room, allowing Luci to rest alone.

**Alice and Kurama seem to solve their small troubles.**

Alice was growing impatient. "There's nothing you can say that—"

Kurama leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"…except that…" Alice said. So unexpectedly was it that she, Shinma Alice, had just been kissed by Minamino Shuichi. "Why—why did you do that?"

"Because…I love you."

Alice stared at Kurama for a while before she jumped up and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

**Hiei goes to check on how Luci's doing. Nothing happens, but a warm conversation is shared.**

Suddenly she saw Hiei at her doorway. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"I just came…to see if you were okay, and now that I have confirmed that, I'll leave."

She watched him slowly pace out the doorway. "Wait! Hiei, come back." He must not have heard her, so she stood up and limped as fast as she could toward him. Then just as she was about to reach him, she clumsily tripped over her own foot, falling. Of course, Hiei caught her.

Hiei carried Luci back to her room and placed her on the bed. "You can sit down, you know," she said.

After staring a while, Hiei finally sat down beside her. "You need to rest."

"Ah, well, I don't want to right now."

"You spent a great deal of energy yesterday."

Luci's eyes widened in interest. "So you know what happened yesterday?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he finally said.

"Oh, okay," Luci said quietly. "So why'd you _really_ come here?"

Hiei was taken aback. What was he supposed to tell her? "There's nothing else to do. Kurama's spending some time with some woman."

Luci smiled. "And so are you!"

Hiei cracked a smile grin. "I guess I am."

**Alice goes to check on how Luci's doing. The two friends warmly embrace each other and make up, which you learn that they had a fight before Luci was kidnapped.**

Luci frowned. "Tell me! You know I'm not going to fall asleep until you tell me! Oh, you like him, don't you?"

"No—I mean," Alice blushed, "well, I…"

"I was just kidding! But you really like him! Haha!"

"It's not funny!" Alice took a pillow and lightly smacked Luci on the head.

Luci laughed and hit her back with a pillow. "It's on."

From outside, Hiei sat on a tree and watched the two girls' pillow fight. He shook his head. _She really doesn't know what it means to rest, does she? Well, at least she's finally happy..._

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Thirty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. **

oooooooooooooooooooooo **Next chapter coming soon! After the helpful reviews. When I know that at least 20 people have read and commented, I'll definitely update within 24 hours.**

**Please excuse any mistakes!**

**Chapter Thirty: Surprise, Surprise**

The group stood on that same sidewalk waiting for Botan. Everyone was silent, except for Kuwabara, of course.

"Man, just where is that Botan?" he asked.

"Will you just shut up and wait?" Hiei said curtly.

Kuwabara spun around. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Hn…"

Luci stood nervously as she watched the two. She and Hiei hadn't spoken a single word since the previous day. _He looks…so cool……oh gosh, what is wrong with me? I need to calm down right now…_

Kurama leaned against the wall nervously…he kept thinking about his incident with Alice that morning.

* * *

Flashback: 

Kurama stopped by the Shinma residence. For some reason, he really wanted to see her at that moment.

Alice's mother answered the door. "Oh, hi. You're Shuichi right?"

"Yes, ma'am; is Alice home?"

"She's in her room. Why don't you come in?"

Kurama smiled. "Thank you."

He walked up to Alice's door and knocked.

"I'm studying!" she called.

He knocked again.

"I said I'm studying! Look, if you want me to fail this trigonometry test," she said walking toward the door, "then—oh—Shuichi—you're here—in my room." She stared at him, stunned.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Well—uh—sure. So, what's up?" She sat on her bed. "Hello? I'm talking to you!" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Kurama stopped staring at her. He had to admit _Alice looked gorgeous._ She was wearing a dark green tank top with a long white skirt; her hair was loose and flowing. He sat down beside her. "Oh—sorry."

"Is…something wrong?" she asked him.

"You look beautiful."

Alice didn't say anything for a while. "Thanks…"

Kurama looked up and laughed. "So you call this studying?" The television was on and Alice was watching…some show he had never heard of.

"Well, you know…the mom and everything." She turned off the television. "So, you came here for a reason, right?"

"I came here to see you," he said.

Alice looked into his eyes. They were sparkling. He was so gorgeous. Kurama leaned closer and prepared to kiss her, but suddenly, Alice pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shuichi… what are you doing here? Why are you here? Do you—do you think you can just choose me after everything? Am I just a—replacement for all the other girlfriends you had?"

Kurama shook his head. "Alice…it's not like that at all."

"Don't think I didn't see you that day with that blue-haired girl. I—"

"Alice, I already told you. That was nothing."

Her eyes shimmered as she looked at him. "Look, I need some time. Just get out."

* * *

"So basically, many things have happened recently," Botan began. "We have truly made a lot of enemies. Kuwabara… you're back with the spirit detectives. We'll be needing everyone again." 

Then she looked at Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. "The three of you will not be returning to the demon world. You will all stay put right here in the human world. That means you, Hiei, will have to go to school."

"What?" demanded a defiant Hiei.

"You're going to school."

"I refuse. You can't make me go to a school with those idiotic—"

Botan smiled. "I knew you'd refuse, but you don't have a choice in this. Koenma says it's what's for the best. He can always throw you back into spirit world prison."

"Hiei," Luci said. "It's not that bad… you can go to our school with Yusuke and everyone."

Hiei said nothing.

"Kurama, if you want, you can transfer schools as well," Botan said. "Anyways, I'll give you all time you need to think about it."

"Is there anything else?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," said Botan. "Luci…we're going to have to take you with us."

"What?" Luci exclaimed. "What have I done?"

"Botan," Yusuke said. "Explain to me why—"

Botan cut him off. "We need to do some tests to identify her state."

"What do you mean by identify her state?" Yusuke demanded. "She's perfectly normal!"

"Yusuke, you know why," Hiei said.

"NO, I DON'T…" Yusuke said firmly. He thought about it for a while. "I mean, if you're talking about that thing I said about her not being human, I was just joking! That was the only way I could get you to come with me!"

_What are they talking about?_ Luci asked herself. _So now I'm not human… what the…_

"Luci," Botan said as kindly as possible, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Yusuke, you can be there when we test too. It's just going to be a simple test and shouldn't take longer than ten minutes."

"No! I refuse to be—tested!" Luci said.

"Yes, we knew you'd say that," Botan said.

Luci rolled her eyes. "Well, of course you should have. No loser's going to just walk up with a fairy lady who rides paddles to get tested. There is no way I'm being tested."

"Luci, I know you've had a bit too much of the out of the ordinary events lately," Botan reasoned. "It's just one more thing! Just half a year ago you'd gladly come and get tested."

"Luce," Yusuke said, "you should probably go."

Luci ignored her brother. "So, Botan, what do I get out of this?"

"Hey guys," said Kuwabara, "I'm going to get going now! Can't be late to work!"

"See ya, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. Hiei remained silent against the wall while Kurama continued staring out into space.

"What do I get out of this?" Luci repeated.

"Umm… a six hour shopping spree… how's that?" Botan compromised.

Luci thought about it. "Twenty hour… on three different days. And I'll be nice on this next one… fifty wishes."

"NO! Look, do not take advantage of the situati—"

"Don't yell at me!"

"No, you know what? I was kind enough to offer you a six hour shopping spree. I can take you by force right here and right now."

"But Yusuke, won't let you, will you?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Ladies, ladies. Don't get me in your cat fight too!"

"Useless brother," Luci mumbled. "I can rid the world of myself right here and right now as well. So you better give me my twenty hour shopping spree and my fifty wishes."

Botan sighed. "Three wishes and a twenty hour shopping spree, how's that?"

Luci grinned. _Yes! My plan that I used with the guy that worked with fatty worked again! I'm so awesome! _"It's a deal."

Botan drew out her paddle. "Ok, so if you'd come with me—"

"Not so fast," Luci said.

"What now?"  
"I want my twenty hours now."

"I can't do that," said Botan.

Luci growled. "I heard what you did to Yusuke. How you bribed to him to go to Genkai's training for tickets to—something… and then you never gave him any! I'm not that stupid."

"HEY!" Yusuke said. "I want my tickets now also!"

"Come Yusuke, where am I supposed to get tickets?" Botan asked.  
Yusuke continued. "If you don't get me my tickets, I won't let you test my sister."

"Never make agreements with the Urameshi family," Botan grumbled.

_Speaking of fatty, _Luci thought, _those freaky guys were testing me for something. Does that really mean there's something to test me about? I remember them discussing something about elemental spirit energy or something like that… _

"Wait a second," Yusuke said, "where'd Kurama go?"

"To chase his lady friend," Hiei replied uninterestedly.

Luci smirked. "Good job, Botan. You've been spotted." _Good luck, Alice._

* * *

"Alice!" Kurama called as he chased after her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Shuichi, what do you want?" Alice asked him.

"I want… I want you…"

Alice began to laugh…and then cackle, leaving Kurama in utter confusion. "Hahaha….ha. I'm going crazy, aren't I? Delirious, right? Because if I'm not correct, I saw you with that blue-haired girl again!" She was talking in a strange voice.

"We were in a group! Look, I don't know what your problem is with—"

Her eyes were fiery. "Oh, so now Shuichi Minamino's getting a temper! Finally! I've waited so long to see this."

"Alice…" _What have I done? Nothing…nothing at all… _

"Don't. I know I'm going crazy. Must be an illusion—some kind of hallucination. I never knew you, and I don't think I want to know you." Alice stared dead into his eyes. "Or maybe," she whispered, "you've never faced rejection. It was always, 'Shuichi! I love you! I want to have your children!' Hah, well it's time you have."

Kurama's head spun in dizziness and from overwhelm-ness. Suddenly Kurama realized something. _She wasn't supposed to see her. Only we can see Botan. What…? How…?_

* * *

_For you, Hika. Oh, that's for you for laughing at me today!_

Summary of next chapter: Hiei goes to school. This chapter is high school fic-y. Will involve romance, humor, and tons of drama.

Review please! Remember, 20 or no update. Thanks.


	31. The Single Tear

**The Dream: Luci's Destiny Chapter Thirty-One**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all my reviewers of the last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!

In this chapter…Hiei goes to school, Luci gets "tested," and does Kurama gets re-rejected or accepted? Read to find out…

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Single Tear**

"We're going to have to decapitate you," they said.

"What?" she replied in shock.

"We're going to have to decapitate you. Please stand still as we cut off your head."

Luci awoke from her dream, sweating slightly. She felt heavy and sore, unable to get out of bet. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 4:45.

It was the day when she would be going back to school. She often wondered if anyone noticed if she was gone. Now, she felt new and recalled to life. It won't be that bad, she thought to herself, I have Alice and Hiei with me.

Hiei… the thought of him warmed her heart. She sat up and hugged her pillow. It was mid-April. School would be out in about two months, she could survive that much, especially since she now had a real reason to go to school.

Finally, she crawled out of her bed, and for the first time in a very long time, she decided she would look nice that day. She washed her face and put on her school uniform, which she had washed and ironed the night before. It was 5:25.

She had a lot more time so she snuck into her mother's empty room. Then she found her mother's makeup stash. She, herself, had never worn makeup much before, but she had often watched her mother apply it. She lightly lined her eyes and then went on to curl her hair. When she was finished, she looked into the mirror and thought, I look hot.

Upon exiting the room, she realized that she had not seen her mother since she returned. Her mother must have been worried sick when she didn't return home for—six months. She suddenly realized that because of her own greed, she had forgotten all about her former life.

Calming down, she thought to herself, she's probably at work right now—or—or maybe—she's living with some friends because it was too lonely. I'm sure that Botan—or somebody has covered up for me.

Luci stood up and walked into the kitchen, where she found Yusuke, who, at the moment, seemed slightly distressed.

"Yusuke—" Luci began.

Yusuke looked up and instantly smiled. "Hey, sis. Yeah, you have school today."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Still smiling, Yusuke said, "Naw… well, so it turns out for all the days of school I skipped, I have to make it up and go another year after this. But you know, with all my skipping, doesn't hurt to skip a day more."

_That's not something he would get upset about,_ Luci thought. _What is going on?_ "Well, I could stay at home today with y—"

"No," Yusuke replied firmly. "You…aren't messed up like I am. You actually have a chance to do something. Besides, Hiei will destroy the city if he is forced to go to school by himself, surrounded by humans."

_Does that make me non-human?_ Luci wondered.

Obeying her brother's wishes, Luci walked out to the bus stop, thinking, _I suppose I should go find him. He won't come willingly._

* * *

Reading Break! 

I'm sorry, but you know how in manga, there are authors notes all at the bottom and everything? I decided I wanted to do that for this chapter. This is the only one, so if you don't like this, don't worry, just skip this section.

Poll: What is your favorite relationship right now?

Hiei/Luci

Kurama/Alice

Yusuke/Keiko

Do you like triangles and other friendly shapes?

Yes

No

The Men:

Hiei—The coolest sexy man ever

Strengths—His body (heh), his arrogant personality, his sexiness 8)

Weaknesses—Change; so many things (in the human world) are new to Hiei, so he's got a lot of catching up to do!

Kurama—the super sex god of sexiness

Strengths- his strongness, and sexiness, also his scent

Weaknesses- Women—hot women—hot women called Alice heh

Yusuke—The tough guy who is now the responsible big brother

Strengths—he's just that sexy bad boy; no wonder he got Keiko

Weaknesses—Women, whether it is his hot girlfriend or his sweet sister

Oh, and I also have a little contest thing at the end of this chapter, so start getting excited!

* * *

Alice was unable to sleep. She sat in her bed thinking of all the deeds she had done. 

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" She asked herself aloud. "I'm evil…I don't deserve half the things I have."

She sighed and leaned back on her pillow. Countless thoughts jumped around in her head.

_I rejected him…._

_Did I hurt him….?_

…… …

_Why…? Why does anyone in this world like me? I'm so uselessly…difficult…_

Somehow, she found herself walking to Kurama's apartment. For ten minutes, she stood at the bottom of the apartment, just thinking. Then she went up the stairs and as she approached the door, someone was leaving. For a while, she stared, but then Alice recognized him as the "Hiei" she had seen earlier.

"Um… hi…" she said, stumbling. "I don't know if you remember me from—"

Hiei turned around and stared silently. "Move aside."

Alice raised an eyebrow at his gruffness. "Hey…where are you going?"

"It's nothing a nin—person like you would know about." Again, the reply was rather rude.

What was his problem? Was this not the guy that Luci had described and fallen for? "What is your fucking problem?" She asked him. "I'm not in the mood for some bastard like you to ruin my day. Here I am trying to be nice to you—and—hey, where are you going?"

She grabbed on to his arm, but Hiei failed to pause, causing her to trip and fall… onto Hiei. There was a short moment when their eyes met…and then Alice immediately jumped up, cheeks burning.

"I'm so sorry," she said, not noticing that Hiei's cheeks were burning as well.

"Don't do it again," he said, emotionless.

"What are you both doing here?" Kurama had suddenly appeared behind Hiei.

"Shui—" Alice stopped.

Kurama stood there—and he indeed seemed like a new person—a different person. He seemed more serious—and less friendly.

"Shuichi…I came here to see you," Alice whispered.

He said nothing and turned to Hiei. "Where are you going?"

"Kurama, don't be a fool. I can't stay here."

"It is what Koenma wishes. It's best if you stay here. Let's go inside." Kurama walked past Alice and opened his door, with Hiei following behind.

Alice stood there and watched, a bit hurt. Then she followed them inside.

"Miss Alice," Kurama said, "you'll take Hiei to school with you today, won't you?"

Alice had zoned out.

"Would you do that, please?"

She blinked a couple times. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you, then," he replied. And that was it.

That was it. Slowly, Alice approached Kurama. She walked closer and closer

Suddenly, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Do you hate me?"

"I just thought that—that we should have spent more time getting to know each other first." _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" Alice turned around and made her way to the door.

It must have been that single tear that woke him up, because from behind Kurama, stood up and sweetly hugged her around the waist, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

* * *

It was then that Hiei found the perfect chance to escape. Quietly, Hiei creeped toward the door, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Once again, his plans to escape were foiled. 

Kurama stood up. "Well, answer it, Hiei."

Reluctantly, Hiei opened the door, surprised to see Luci standing there.

"Hiei—hi… Well, I promised that school wouldn't be so bad for you… so here I am…"

"Thanks," he muttered.

Luci smiled. "Well, we're going to be late if we don't go soon."

"Aww…Hiei, wasn't that cute?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you're here?" Luci asked.

"Shut up, woman!" Hiei said to Alice.

Luci was confused. "You two… know each other?"

"Sadly," both Alice and Hiei replied at the same time.

Luci and Kurama both broke into small laughter. "Come on, guys, let's go."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and if there are any mistakes! I'm in a hurry, and I figured an update isbetter than nothing! 

I promise I will update much sooner! I have an idea for what I want to happen. Next chapter will be the high school fic part! More drama and fun and then I'll go back to adding some action and then romance combined. Just stick with me, and I promise, it'll be good!

Thanks,

Oh yeah... A create a character contest

Pretty much, you know what the pairs are. Since I just love triangles, I might use another character to make a triangle.

So pretty much there are 2 types you can pick from: a school girl, or a mysterious female character... warrior or whatever you get the point

School girl: This character needs to be perfect-- whether a popular girl or just a very good student; someone that will win the heart of one of the men

Name: (looking for a good name for a Japanese school girl; a name that's popular and easy to say)

Appearance: (Eyes, hair, statue, etc.)

Personality: (Please be through)

Special qualities: (Something that makes her special, and something that any guy would die for)

Other comments:

Mysterious female character: She needs to be perfect as well--beautiful, smart, everything

Name: (something mysterious)

Appearance: (Eyes, hair, statue,others)

Personality: (Please be through)

Special abilities and qualities: (Well, what makes this character different than every other girl out there? Why would Hiei or Kurama choose her over his own girl; You can include things like her being from a different race, etc.)

Others:

Copy and paste one of these requirements for a character into a review. Or, if you want, it can be a combination of both a school girl that IS mysterious. I am looking for something original and cute. (I might pick two of them!) Everything you write is subject to be changed. Good luck! I'm counting on you!

An update will come for you soon!

Review please.


End file.
